Nouvelle Condition
by Xanco'26.30
Summary: Harry Potter avait toujours été timide et peu sûr de lui. Qu'arriverait-il si un objet antique le rendait hyper confiant et sexy? Draco perdrait à coup sûr son titre de Dieu du Sexe...
1. Chapitre 1: Changements

Nouvelle condition

Résumé: Harry est de nouveau choisis pour être au centre du monde sorcier en cette dernière année d'école à Poudelard et cela met Draco dans une situation critique.

Catégorie: Romance/Humour

Rating : M /!\ Attention aux âmes sensibles, cette fic est infestée de lemons acidulés /!\

Note: J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic il y a quelques années et je l'avais totalement abandonnée jusqu'à tout récemment. Je me suis dit qu'il y avait du potentiel, mais sachez que c'est un mélange de vieille et de nouvelle écriture; c'est donc tout sauf parfait -et même cohérent-! J'espère que vous rirez autant que moi j'ai rit en l'écrivant.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Chapitre 1: Changements

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Il ignora superbement le regard des élèves, affichant un sourire suffisant. Il traversa les rangées de tables avec une aisance qu'il ne s'était jamais connue. Celui-qui-a-maintenant-vaincu continua sa démarche assurée jusqu'à la hauteur de ses deux meilleurs amis. Par contre, comme il était affreusement en retard pour sa dernière rentrée des classes, Seamus Finnigan occupait déjà la place devant Hermione et Ron. Le jeune homme ouvrit de gros yeux ronds lorsque son camarade s'arrêta devant lui, alors qu'il semblait attendre patiemment, mais sûrement, quelque chose de sa part, tout sourire. Cette situation anodine aurait été des plus banales si leur héro n'avait pas autant changé. Il se tenait les mains sur les hanches et cette posture accentuait sa taille fine légèrement dévoilée par la chemise un peu courte -il devait avoir encore grandit- qu'il portait. Il l'avait assortie à un pantalon noir moulant à taille basse, sa cravate était à peine nouée sur ses boutons à demi attachés et sa robe de sorcier pendait accessoirement sur ses épaules qui s'étaient visiblement élargies. Le gamin chétif qu'avait autrefois été Harry n'était plus et -en remerciant les durs entraînements de Quidditch- sa musculature s'était magnifiquement développée. Il était à la fois fin et musclé. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes et ses yeux verts semblaient briller plus que jamais. Ses cheveux de jais restaient tout de même fidèles à eux-mêmes; un adorable bordel de mèches soyeuses. Son charisme apparent avait subtilisé pour un instant de nouveaux détails pourtant frappants. Des oreilles félines ornaient ses cheveux, une queue tout aussi féline et noire émergeait de son pantalon à la hauteur de son postérieur et un large, mais étroit collier enserrait son cou comme il l'aurait fait pour un animal domestique. Personne n'osa piper mot alors qu'une centaine de questions flottaient dans la Grande Salle.

-T'es à ma place Seam'!, fit simplement le retardataire, comme si de rien était.

Sa voix fit frissonner une bonne partie des élèves, comme si un charme sans précédent s'en dégageait, comme s'il pouvait tout avoir grâce à celle-ci, impératrice; sensuelle et un brin moqueuse. Seamus déglutit et se dirigea rapidement à l'une des dernières places libres de la table. Harry s'assit nonchalamment et regarda son petit déjeuner -celui de Seamus- avec appétit. Hermione se pencha vers son ami, visiblement timide, car un silence gênant pesait depuis qu'il était entré.

-Harry?, articula-t-elle, n'étant pas certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

-Oui, c'est moi, lui répondit-il, plantant ses yeux émeraude dans les siens.

Hermione sembla perdre un instant un peu de sa légendaire intelligence, perdu dans ce regard magnétique. Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à elle, tandis que Ron laissait miraculeusement son assiette de côté pour détailler son ami.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous?, demanda Harry en se redressant, s'adressant à toute la tablée. Vous n'avez jamais vu un mec canon?

Des murmures fusèrent de partout, suivis de rires et le brouhaha habituel s'installa. Le Survivant se rassit, satisfait et entama son petit déjeuner -celui de Seamus-. Il s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'il croquait dans un rôtie pour constater que les Gryffondors autours de lui le fixait peut discrètement. Il leur lança un regard à la ronde.

-Aller, mangez quoi!, fit-il avant de sourire. Vous n'en aurez pas assez de moi à vous tous de toutes manières!

Les garçons trouvèrent étonnamment grand intérêt à leur assiette, le rouge au joues. Certaines filles pouffèrent, d'autres, plus jeunes, imitèrent les garçons. Quand il furent enfin tranquilles et que les conversations allaient bon train, Hermione lui demanda:

-Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe?

-Ouais, c'est vraiment étrange c'est oreilles, vieux!, appuya Ron avec peu de délicatesse.

-Quel accueil! Je suis charmé et j'ai vraiment l'impression de vous avoir manqué pendant les vacances!, ironisa le détenteur desdites oreilles.

Hermione parut gênée et se reprit immédiatement:

-Oh Harry! Ce n'est pas que nous ne sommes pas contents! Tu vas bien? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

Le brun se mit à rire gentiment.

-Je sais bien que ce qui vous intéresse en ce moment, c'est plutôt de savoir qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé hier pour que je ne sois pas dans le train avec vous? Comment ai-je pu atterrir ici alors? Et enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette transformation?, énuméra-t-il alors que ses amis hochaient frénétiquement de la tête.

Il marqua une pause et soupira:

-Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je me suis réveillé avec ce collier ce matin couché dans la pelouse devant le château nu comme un ver! Ah et je n'arrive pas à le retirer.

Hermione et Ron, ainsi que les curieux qui avaient écouté leur conversation, étaient sidérés. La jeune sorcière se pencha vers son ami et observa la large ceinture de cuir en question. Elle semblait porter des inscriptions anciennes et ce faisant avait immédiatement piqué sa curiosité. Elle sortit instinctivement sa baguette et essaya tous les sorts qui, à sa connaissance -tout de même très avancée- pourrait le retirer, mais rien n'y fit.

-C'est peut-être l'une des seules fois où les sorts d'Hermione ne fonctionnent pas, fit remarquer Ron, étonné.

Harry n'y prêta pas attention, attendant plutôt la réaction de la principale intéressée qui semblait pensive. Elle parla enfin:

-Tu as dis que tu t'es réveillé avec ce matin et tu n'as... Harry, tu n'as aucun souvenir d'hier soir?

-Oui, mais c'est très vague, répondit-il en y réfléchissant.

Il leur expliqua qu'il avait seulement souvenir d'un mal de tête lancinant et que quelqu'un dans la pénombre lui avait passé le collier. Dans la noirceur, il n'avait pas eu le loisir de le détailler, mais il l'avait vu tombé et se vider de ce qui semblait être du sang. Harry avait perdu conscience et s'était réveillé dans les herbes folles qui chatouillaient sa peau nue. Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un bref regard inquiet alors qu'il leur signifiait d'un signe de la main que tout allait bien.

-Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore après le petit déj' pour...

Hermione acquiesçait énergiquement alors que le jeune homme couvert de tâches de son n'avait pas terminé.

-Ça n'arrivera pas souvent, mais je dois admettre que Ron a raison. Tu iras le voir pour lui en parler. Qui sait, il connaît peut-être une créature qui... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron?

Ce dernier hocha négativement de la tête en la regardant comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus stupide qui soit et reprit, solennel:

-Tu n'y es pas du tout, ma chère. Et si tu me laissais finir?

Hermione roula des yeux et croisa ses bras, lui accordant la parole.

-Comme je disais, commença Ron avec un rire dans la voix. Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore en lui parlant de tout ça comme excuse pour rater le premier cours! On a potion avec Serpentard, c'est vraiment une aubaine!

Harry pouffa, entraînant les deux jeunes hommes dans une hilarité complice. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant son rire pour ne pas les encourager. Pendant ce temps, à la table des Serpentards, un certain blond, qui se devait d'ignorer ce qui pouvait bien arriver du côté ennemi, était malgré lui captivé. Captivé par l'incroyable besoin de sa Némésis de se faire remarquer en tout temps par le plus de gens possible. Il se disait que jamais ce fait ne changerait alors que Blaise et Pansy se moquaient de lui à son insu. Depuis qu'ils avaient choisis leur camp -le bon évidemment- et que la guerre s'était terminée, ils avaient remarqués que Draco se perdait souvent dans ses pensées alors qu'il observait Potter. Ce qui avait d'abord été anodin, était maintenant source d'attraction inépuisable pour les deux plaisantins. Ils commençaient même à se dire que leur meilleur ami devait fantasmer sur le Survivant. Il démentait bien sûr avec véhémence chaque fois qu'une blague pointait à ce sujet, ce qui les faisaient rire de plus belle.

-C'est une bombe St-Potty, ce matin, n'est-ce pas Draco?, s'exclama Blaise comme s'il parlait du beau temps, tout de même très attentif à sa réaction.

Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, son menton maintenant installé dans ses mains en coupe. Il prit un air perdu, fronça les sourcils et, sans avoir comprit la nature de la question, répondit très intelligemment:

-Hein?

Pansy pouffa bruyamment et Blaise ne put se retenir lui non plus: ils éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression inhabituellement rêveuse du Prince des Serpentards. Ils se tapèrent dans la main, complices, tandis que Draco réalisait que l'on se moquait de lui. Il toisa méchamment les curieux qui s'étaient retournés et se dit qu'il devrait faire bien attention à l'avenir.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Citrus Candy, soupira Harry devant la statue du bureau du directeur qui devrait sérieusement réfléchir à un mot de passe moins évident.

L'escalier se déroula devant lui et il le gravit jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit après quelques coups sur le bois massif. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du proviseur, celui-ci lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

-Harry, je t'attendais, justement!, fit joyeusement le centenaire, loin d'être surprit.

-Ah oui?, demanda le Gryffondor, perplexe. Vous saviez que je viendrais vous voir?

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi crois-tu que le mot de passe était si facile?, répliqua le vieil homme avec un sourire espiègle.

Le brun se gratta la nuque en riant; s'il y avait encore un homme qui inexplicablement pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise, c'était bien ce vieux Dumbledore. Il prit place à une chaise devant son bureau et lui exposa sa situation de la plus précise des façons pour s'écarter le plus possible du cours de potions. Le directeur l'interrompit:

-Une fois encore, Harry, tu fais honneur à ton statut légendaire!, annonça-t-il gaiement. N'ayant jamais été, ni même connu quelqu'un qui l'ai été, en présence d'un Neko (1), je croyais que son histoire relevait de légendes infondées, mais apparemment pas. Tu es la preuve vivante que le collier se transmet de héro en héro depuis des millénaires!

Voyant l'air incrédule de son protégé suite à sa déclaration, l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs continua:

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, Harry, enfin pas d'après l'histoire, mais il te sera impossible de le retirer. Cette transmission, si je ne m'abuse, ne se fait qu'à la mort du porteur.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules, il avait été si souvent lié à la mort que peu l'effrayait désormais. Il avait toutefois des tonnes de nouvelles questions quant à sa condition. Dumbledore le lut immédiatement dans son regard vert.

-Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions par rapport à ce que cela implique. Je te donne donc la permission de visiter la bibliothèque pendant ta prochaine heure de cours pour satisfaire au plus vite cette curiosité, accorda-t-il, bienveillant tout en écrivant un petit mot sur un bout de parchemin signé de son nom.

-Merci, professeur, c'est très généreux de votre part, le remercia Harry en prenant le bout de papier.

Le jeune homme faisait mine de partir après un bref salut, mais son aîné le retint.

-Une dernière chose, Harry. Je te demanderais de bien garder en tête la personne que tu es, car ton comportement risque de changer considérablement au fil de l'année, le prévint-il, mystérieux.

L'intéressé fronça des sourcils, il se sentait si à l'aise depuis sa transformation qu'il n'avait pas pensé à quoi que ce soit de négatif la concernant. Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse et quitta le bureau, impatient de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il s'y rendit presque en courant, fébrile. Passant les portes de la salle aux livres, il donna, sans un regard pour elle, sa permission signée à Mrs Pince, qui elle, le toisa méchamment. Elle se dit qu'il se croyait tout permis depuis qu'il avait sauver le monde sorcier et manqua crier sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit sa queue féline qui se balançait énergiquement derrière lui. Harry se dit que la vieille femme ne devait pas jouir d'une vie sexuelle très florissante, ce qui expliquait son air méprisant permanent. Telle fut sa pensée alors qu'il traversait les rayonnages, en quête de réponses. Il passa doucement son index sur les titres des volumes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur un en particulier. Il le retira de l'étagère, le déposa sur la table la plus proche et répéta l'exercice pour tous les autres ouvrages portant un titre évocateur. Le Gryffondor effectua cette manœuvre jusqu'à ce que la table soit recouverte de ses trouvailles. Il lut d'abord des résumés de la légende de Neko, y découvrant qu'il s'agissait du premier homme à avoir porté le collier. Cet objet antique lui conférait force et agilité. Il survola ensuite une source plus scientifique qui décrivait les créatures mi-humaines et mi-félines. Les sens étaient automatiquement décuplés; très bonne vue, odorat et ouïe très fins et réflexes infaillibles. Harry se réjouit en se disant que le port de ses lunettes était désormais superflu. Il prit ensuite un autre livre plus imagé où des corps s'enchevêtraient sensuellement. Il fronça des sourcils en réalisant que ce livre n'était ni plus ni moins que le Kama Sutra sorcier et qu'il n'avait absolument aucun lien avec sa recherche. Il le referma rapidement en se secouant la tête; à quoi avait-il pensé? Il tomba finalement sur un ouvrage qui comportait un curieux passage sur la période d'accouplement qui se tenait, comme la plupart des mammifères, au printemps.

-Période d'accouplement?!

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

1) Désolé pour mon manque d'originalité, je voulais surtout une condition qui fasse qu'Harry soit, contrairement à son habitude, hyper confiant et sexy! XD

Que vous aimiez ou que vous n'aimiez pas, laissez des commentaires! :)


	2. Chapitre 2: Pourquoi lui?

Voici déjà le deuxième chapitre et, pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lu, vous savez que les autres ne tarderont pas. Pour ma part, je déteste attendre la suite des fics que je lis, donc je termine toujours entièrement mes histoires avant de les publier (je délai entre chaque chapitre n'est que pour une correction finale). Il y a tellement de bonnes histoires qui n'auront jamais de fin :'(!

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Chapitre 2: Pourquoi lui?

-Je te dis qu'il n'est plus du tout le même!, s'exclama Hermione.

Ron parut perplexe, c'est vrai que depuis une semaine, Harry devait avoir découché 4 fois. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus très présent, il lui arrivait même de ne pas venir en cours. Mais cela était vraiment le dernier de ces soucis. Le roux était très préoccupé ces temps-ci.

-Ouais…

-Depuis qu'il est neko, il a complètement changé!

Ron, qui s'appuyait déjà sur ses coudes, se pencha un peu plus sur la table, étant pratiquement couché dessus. Il regardait Hermione, l'entendait, mais ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

-Ouais.

-Tu m'écoutes au moins? Nous parlons de ton meilleur ami Ronald!, se fâcha-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils, sans vraiment être concentré sur la question.

-Est-ce qu'un meilleur ami cacherait autant de choses à « ses prétendus amis »?

Hermione sembla un instant ne pas comprendre, puis roula des yeux en soupirant désespérément.

-Tu étais où cette semaine? Tu as vu comme moi que Harry flirtait avec beaucoup de filles et…

Elle tût le reste de sa phrase, car le principal intéressé s'assoyait juste devant eux pour déjeuner. Celui-ci releva un sourcil et sourit.

-Alors, on parle de moi?, demanda le neko.

Son amie parut incertaine, mais Ron, lui, répondit rapidement.

-Bien sûr pardi! Tu n'es jamais là, tu sèches les cours pour je ne sais quoi, tu ne nous dis même pas avec qui tu sors et…

Hermione ferma les yeux et manqua se plaquer la main sur le crâne.

-Tu sais Ron, ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais!

Harry pouffa.

-Tu dois sûrement lui avoir dit qu'il était aveugle!, rit-il de plus belle alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait. On doit remettre en question qui de nous deux n'étais pas là cette semaine!

Ron ne put empêcher un demi-sourire d'apparaître sur son visage devant ses amis, hilares.

-Bon ça va! J'étais un peu ailleurs c'est vrai, mais dit quand même vieux, je veux dire, t'as presque pas utilisé ton lit depuis la rentrée!

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, complices. Hermione sourit, heureuse que l'inhabituel sérieux du roux soit retombé. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le sujet, mais elle se contentait de les voir sourire tout les deux. Elle n'aimait pas le nouveau comportement de Harry, à bien y penser, mais elle ne put y méditer plus longtemps. Quelqu'un venait dans leur direction.

-Heu, si t'as envie de savoir avec qui Harry à couché, Ron et bien..., fit-elle, perdue.

Harry se retourna et s'il avait su qu'il se coltinerait la gifle de sa vie, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait avec autant d'enthousiasme.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Potter n'était qu'un salaud et il devait mourir. Cela faisait exactement une semaine que Draco n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle. Et il avait, effectivement lorsque l'on est -était?- dieu officiel du sexe à Poudlard, terriblement de mal à s'y faire. Il se réveillait chaque matin bandé comme jamais et il ne cessait de faire des rêves érotiques outrageux, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé au Prince des Serpentards. Il avait toujours obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait donc jamais prévu de temps pour la masturbation, ni même pour cette imagination fertile qu'il s'était découvert. Mais voilà que cette période commençait, car il y avait ce connard de Potter. Draco n'était pas certain de vouloir comprendre pourquoi, mais c'était bien le balafré qui l'empêchait de se trouver de nouvelles conquêtes. Il s'était d'abord dit, jusqu'à ce soir, que c'était parce que le Survivant avait à chaque fois eu une avance sur lui et s'était jeté sur les filles qu'il convoitait ou que, vu sa nouvelle carrure, les jeunes Poudlardiennes avaient tendances à sauter sur Potty plutôt que sur lui, l'ancien centre d'attention. Mais ce soir, il s'était passé quelque chose d'assez inattendu pour la plupart des élèves dans la Grande Salle. Bien évidemment, le jeune neko était le principal intéressé dans cette histoire et comme dans toutes autres qui s'étaient déroulées cette semaine d'ailleurs. Le blond était tranquillement en train de manger lorsque Blaise lui avait tapoté le bras. Lorsqu'il avait enfin eu son attention, il avait fait un mouvement de tête vers la table des Gryffondors. Une élève de septième, visiblement outrée et en colère criait sur Potter. Elle avait parlé d'amour durable, qu'elle aurait préférée plus d'une nuit et qu'elle espérait au moins un mot de sa part avant de partir. Le brun, qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une, avait eu la mal chance de bailler. À peine eût-il tenté de se rattraper qu'il se prit une gifle magistrale de plein fouet. Draco, pendant que Potter se frottait la joue, l'avait entendu dire : « Bon d'accord, j'avoue l'avoir méritée celle-là… »

-Et voilà que Saint-Potter cherche encore l'attention, avait-il soufflé, roulant des yeux.

Blaise souriait.

-Visiblement, il n'est peut-être pas aussi saint que cela…

Une autre fille s'était levée pour s'avancer vers le Survivant. La salle en entier s'était fait silence pour ne rien rater. Draco reniflait.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire?

Blaise s'était mit à rire, réjoui.

-Regarde!

Draco avait assisté à une deuxième claque qui semblait assez puissante. Mais le petit Potter ne faisait que rire, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

-Bon celle-là aussi je la méritais!

Les yeux du blond s'étaient ouverts en grand lorsqu'il avait vu une autre Gryffondor lui balancer une baffe, pleurant qu'elle aurait désiré un peu de compassion de sa part. Mais ce fut le comble lorsqu'une 4e jeune fille des rouge et or s'était dangereusement avancée vers le Survivant. Par contre, cette fois-ci, il para la claque d'un réflexe hallucinant et la dévisagea un instant, perplexe.

-J'ai pas couché avec toi, non?

Celle-ci avait énormément rougie, mais avait tout de même répondu :

-Non, mais c'était tentant!

Puis elle était allée retrouver sa pauvre amie en larmes qui avait été larguée par le neko. Draco en était resté bouche bée. Cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et Potty s'était déjà envoyé trois filles de sa maison. S'il ne se trompait pas, son statut de sex symbol était en danger.

-Bon et bien, je sais avec qui t'as couché maintenant, avait fait la belette, rompant le silence dans la Grande Salle.

Après quelques secondes, ce silence avait complètement disparu, laissant place à des murmures qui devinrent inutiles, car il était évident que tout le monde parlait de la même chose. Alors ce fut un énorme flot de paroles qui les remplacèrent. Le Serpentard vit Potter se pencher et soupirer. Il n'entendit évidemment pas ce qu'il dit, mais cela avait eu le don de faire paniquer le roux qui hurlait :

-QUOI?!

-Mais oui, si tous les gars avec qui j'ai couché faisaient comme les filles, je…

-T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC DES GARS?! 'MIONE, RÉAGIT ENFIN! IL A COUCHÉ AVEC DES GARS, DES GARS!

Les yeux de Draco avaient failli sortir de leurs orbites, tandis que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne semblait pas s'en affairer, roulant tout simplement des yeux.

-Ron, je le savais ça!

Le pauvre avait parut encore plus désemparé, plus outré.

-POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS DIT ALORS?!

Mais allait-il se taire? Le blond qui n'appréciait même pas son homologue Gryffondor le plaignait d'avoir une telle plaie assit devant lui, étalant sa vie sexuelle en hurlant. Ladite plaie était à présent blanche comme un drap. Draco ne le savait pas, mais il se remémorait la phrase que son amie n'avait pas pu achever il y a de cela près d'un quart d'heure : « Tu as vu comme moi que Harry flirtait avec beaucoup de filles et…DE GARÇONS! ». Le prince des Serpentards avait pensé que la belette en avait maintenant assez de crier, mais quelques mots de Potter et la sirène s'était remise en marche :

-QUOI?! EN PLUS C'EST TA PRÉFÉRENCE?!

Cette fois-ci, la Sang de Bourbe en avait eu assez :

-Oh ça va Ronald! C'est un choix qui revient à Harry et lui seul!

Draco était sidéré. Les amis de Potter répétaient en beuglant comme des cinglés tout ce qu'il pouvait dire et le sujet était assez intime, pourtant, celui-ci était resté calme et posé. Celui qu'il avait connu depuis maintenant 6 ans était aujourd'hui bien différent. Autrement, il serait devenu rouge comme une tomate, aurait hurlé à son tour et ou serait partit en courant de la Grande Salle, s'enfermant dans son dortoir pour toujours, les joues en feu. Mais le Potter qui s'était trouvé à la table des Gryffondors ce soir-là, savait garder son calme et tirer profit d'une situation. D'ailleurs, le Prince des Serpentards s'était presque levé pour être sûr de bien comprendre quand le Survivant avait dit :

-Oui, mais si les filles étaient plus actives et…

Il avait tut immédiatement sa phrase, car il avait vu que beaucoup de filles étaient à l'écoute de ses suggestions pour être plus à son goût. Soudain, un rictus sadique avait déformé sa bouche et Draco manqua tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'il avait continué :

-…et avaient un pénis, peut-être qu'elles seraient ma préférence!

Il terminait sa phrase dans l'hilarité et plusieurs garçons riaient avec lui de son humour cru. Surtout Zabini. Le dernier de la lignée des Malfoy s'était retourné un peu trop brusquement vers lui pour le dévisager. Potter aussi avait bien fait de le remarquer et Draco se demandait ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de celui-ci alors qu'il fixait son meilleur ami. Une idée perverse semblait lui traverser l'esprit. Le blond s'était renfrogné, furieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela le répugnait. Il n'avait simplement pas envie de retrouver Potter dans son dortoir un jour à coucher avec tous les mecs de sa maison. Malgré le fait qu'il ai sa propre chambre de préfet en chef, Draco tentait de se convaincre que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était fâché. Cela le dégoûtait, voilà. Ce soir-là, il fit sa ronde nocturne habituelle. Il se promenait dans les couloirs au moment ou un élève lui rentra dedans, maladroit.

-Eh, c'est quoi ton problème, tu veux te taper une retenue?, cracha-t-il, surpris et haineux.

Son regard se fit plus perçant lorsqu'il distingua l'identité du fautif. Il sourit de satisfaction. Potter lui rendit son rictus. Ils se toisèrent un instant.

-Tu vas faire quoi Malfoy? Me faire passer la nuit avec toi?, lança le brun, méprisant.

Le blond crut mal entendre; de quoi parlait-il? Comment pouvait-il avoir eu cette idée, là, maintenant devant lui? Il était homosexuel, mais il pouvait tout de même respecter les gens normaux et les laisser tranquille avec ses blagues douteuses. Le Survivant se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Le Serpentard apprécia le baiser malgré lui et finit par y prendre part, excité de la situation inhabituelle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et cette nuit-là, il avait fait le rêve le plus troublant de sa vie. Il s'était réveillé plus excité que jamais. Maintenant il était dans son lit et prétextait être malade. Draco n'avait pas envie de croiser Potter dans les couloirs, dans le cours de potion, à la Grande Salle, non, mieux valait garder le lit aujourd'hui.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Harry, tu ne trouves pas ton attitude exécrable? Je veux dire, tu n'as aucun respect pour tes partenaires et tu ne t'engages à rien.

Le brun haussa des sourcils, son visage s'allongeant d'une interrogation.

-Pourquoi devrais-je m'engager?, demanda-t-il, sans comprendre.

Hermione soupira et baissa la tête, visiblement triste. Lorsqu'elle la releva, son expression était plus sereine, elle lui envoya un regard apaisant et lui sourit légèrement.

-Parce que je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que ces agissements ne te ressemblent pas du tout. De plus, les partenaires que tu choisis font partis de ton entourage, tu ne trouve pas cela bizarre, voire agaçant, de voir ces personnes tous les jours, près de toi?

Elle exagéra son sourire et espéra lui avoir fait réaliser quelque chose. L'intéressé parut songeur, levant les yeux au plafond, brillants des bougies volantes de la Grande Salle. Harry finit par sourire et lui fit un regard reconnaissant, recouvrant son enthousiasme.

-Tu as raison! C'est vrai, ils sont beaucoup trop près de moi chaque jours. Tu penses que les Serdaigles sont bons au pieu?

La sorcière poussa un grognement exaspéré.

-Ouais, ils sont reconnus pour leur savoir, peut-être en connaissent-ils un rayon. Et les Poufsouffles, j'en repérerai un quand j'ai envie de dominer. Et pour les Serpentards, si j'ai envie de me faire un actif! C'est une très bonne idée, merci 'Mione! Vive l'unification des maisons!

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et sortit de la Grande Salle, heureux comme un enfant le matin de Noël. Hermione afficha un air désemparé et fatigué et Ron, encore sur la lune, ne remarqua même pas l'absence d'Harry.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-C'est décidé!, lança fièrement Harry. Blaise Zabini est ma prochaine cible!

Ron se retourna vers son meilleur ami, mal à l'aise.

-P… Pourquoi lui?, demanda-t-il, peu tranquille.

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil et arrêta immédiatement de s'habiller. Les deux adolescents se préparaient pour la journée dans leur dortoir tout en discutant lorsque, malheureusement pour Ronald, la conversation se tournait vers Zabini. Sous ce regard indéchiffrable que lui lançait le brun, il rougit soudainement.

-Quoi? C'est quand même un Serpentard et pas n'importe lequel; le meilleur ami de ton pire ennemi. T'imagines?

Le neko lui sourit gentiment, admirant la façon dont il avait habilement répondu, puis continua de faire glisser son t-shirt sur son ventre. Le roux, déconcerté par ce sourire, était irrité; il était clair que son ami ne changerait pas de sujet de si tôt, tant qu'il n'en aurait pas finit avec cette histoire de prochaine proie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui? Je le trouve sexy et puis, c'est pas comme si on allait se marier!, acheva-t-il en rigolant.

Le jeune Weasley soupira. Harry avait tellement changé que cela en était effrayant. Tant bien qu'il était là à se demander s'il était bien avec lui, son meilleur ami depuis leur première année.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Il était maudit. Habituellement, il pouvait se passer de le reluquer, mais cette fois il avait une trop belle vue. Il était penché juste devant lui, juste au bon endroit et comme par coïncidence, sa robe avait glissée sur le côté, dérobant son pantalon. Pourquoi lui? Après tout, il y avait plein d'autres garçons. Mais aucun, qu'il soit plus grand, plus petit, plus beau, plus moche, blond, noir ou brun n'arrivaient à lui faire oublier son visage. Et pas seulement son visage, se disait-il alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur son fessier. C'est pendant que Blaise se perdait au pays des fantasmes que Ronald Weasley ramassait un ingrédient de sa potion qu'il avait maladroitement échappé. Il ne se doutait carrément pas que son homologue Serpentardien le fixait avec envie. Ron était toujours trop occupé par Hermione pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, ce qui peinait sont admirateur peu discret. Le roux ne se préoccupait que de la jolie et intelligente sorcière qui ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention, comme si elle ne voyait pas à quel point il était spécial. Mais Blaise le savait lui et il voyait les changements qui s'étaient opéré sur le Gryffondor. Il voyait que les durs entraînements de Quiditch avait fait un excellent travail et il les en bénissait. Il voyait que ses magnifiques yeux bleus, reconnus pour être très souvent dans le vague, avaient quelque chose de différent, de plus recherché. Tout le monde s'imaginait Weasley comme du bras droit pas très futé qui ne faisait que manger et ou être indiscret, mais Blaise lui voyait qu'il était plus que ça. Et il pouvait presque tout lire cela dans son regard de ciel. Il l'observait tellement souvent depuis l'année précédente; il ne pouvait que trop le savoir. Zabini se sentait comme un vrai Poufsouffle lorsque de telles pensées traversaient son esprit. Un vrai Poufsouffle fourré aux sentiments, comme l'aurait dit Draco. Il ne pensait jamais que cette expression s'appliquerait pour lui, mais comment faire autrement? C'était pourtant bien différent avec le roux. Il ne voulait absolument pas faire le premier pas, il détesterait par dessus tout se faire rejeter. Ce qui était pratiquement assuré puisque Weasley n'avait qu'une aspiration : Granger. « Hermione Granger », c'est ce qui était écrit en gros chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, tout ce qu'il entendait sortir de sa bouche tentatrice. La situation était d'une ironie déconcertante; un Serpentard amoureux d'un rouge et or. Draco serait mort de rire s'il l'apprenait ou s'il ouvrait seulement les yeux pour le voir. Celui-ci était souvent surprit la tête dans les nuages ces derniers temps. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, pour sûr cela expliquait pourquoi il était si fâché chaque fois qu'il en sortait. À bien y penser, son ami avait une attitude bien étrange depuis le début de cette année. Il s'échappait souvent dans ses pensées, il n'était pas venu en cours la veille et allait aux toilettes si souvent qu'il en abusait. Justement ce dernier se levait pour aller demander la permission à Rogue de se rendre au petit coin.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Encore une petite branlette dans les toilettes, hein Draco? Si ça continu, je n'en aurai plus pour la nuit... Qu'est-ce que je raconte? J'ai pas baisé depuis mon arrivée ici!, se disait-il à lui même.

Pendant que Rogue criait sur Potter, l'attention de Draco s'était dirigée vers le Survivant et comme aujourd'hui il était très sexy -pas si terrible- il s'était remémoré son rêve de la veille. Il en avait bandé. Pour un rêve. Bien qu'assez chaud et osé. C'est pendant qu'il se caressait qu'il prit une décision ultime pour remédier à cette agaçante attirance physique. Il se demandait si le fait de se masturber en y réfléchissant n'avait pas légèrement influencer sa décision. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se dit que s'il réalisait son fantasme -rêve stupide- il ne l'aurait plus en tête.

-Faut encore que j'couche avec lui! Quoique je pourrais peut-être y prendre plaisir et ce ne sera pas difficile de se le taper puisque je suis si bon au pieu! Il ne pourra pas me résister!

C'est avec cette pensée bizarre en tête qu'il sortit de la salle de bain après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-C'est impossible, mais comment j'ai pu avoir une idée pareille?!, s'exclama Draco à l'heure du dîner.

Près de lui, Blaise et Pansy le regardaient, incrédules. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait pensé à voix haute et maudit de nouveau le Gryffondor pour le faire agir contre sa nature calme et posée. Pansy haussa un sourcil en prenant une cuillerée de sa soupe et les fronça soudainement.

-Draco, est-ce que ça va?, demanda-t-elle lentement, comme à un handicapé.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux dans le vague, fixant un point invisible dans son assiette.

-Non.

Blaise parut inquiet et le questionna du regard, mais Draco lui en lança un qui lui indiquait clairement de ne pas s'en mêler. Le jeune homme noir allait tout de même ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'un obstacle se présenta. Harry Potter était debout, entre lui et Draco. Le Serpentard fut un instant surprit, puis l'instant d'après, buté. Il fronça des sourcils, fixa le dos de Potter qui parlait à son « meilleur ami » et croisa ses bras bien solidement sur son torse. Le blond ne cessait de regarder ce dos et de mitrailler du regard ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir du visage de Blaise, mais il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils se disaient. Il ne voulait plutôt pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais plus Potter parlait, plus le sourire de Blaise se faisait éclatant. Il paraissait heureux; les joues rougies, le sourire niais, les yeux assombris. Sa Némésis continuait de parler et progressivement, le visage de Blaise s'empourprait. Mais il y avait pire, et ça, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait en douter ni le rater; le noir bandait. Il le réprimanda intérieurement, lui disant à quel point il était ridicule et précoce. Il manqua crier lorsque le Gryffondor s'assit à califourchon sur lui et se gifla mentalement pour éprouver de la jalousie. Draco commençait à s'imaginer une situation plus qu'érotique impliquant sa personne et celle de Potter lorsque son ami le ramena sur terre.

-Draco?, demanda Blaise d'une voix irrégulière, légèrement rauque.

-Hein?

Le noir se mit à rire légèrement.

-Tu étais encore sur la lune? À force d'y aller tu devrais penser à y emménager!, plaisanta-t-il, de bonne humeur.

La mâchoire du Prince des Glaces se crispa durement. Et voilà qu'il fantasmait sur Potter le jour, comme s'il n'en avait pas assez la nuit. En fait, cela n'était pas si étonnant puisque depuis quelques jours, il n'avait que ce foutu Saint en tête. Il se demanda où était-il allé, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il s'était écoulé plusieurs minutes depuis son départ.

-Potter… fit-il faiblement pour lui-même, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Le noir regarda son ami de travers, mais finit vite par rouler des yeux et rire. Pansy, qui ne s'était pas du tout étonnée de la petite scène que venait de donner le balafré, releva la tête vers Draco et soupira, désespérée. Un soupir qui voulait presque dire « Voyons, vous n'aviez pas vu cela? C'était tellement évident que ça fait un bout de temps que je le sais, bande d'ignorants! ». Et oui, qui voulait dire tout ça. La jeune femme se leva et quitta la salle sans piper mot.

-Potter? Il est partit il y a quelques minutes. Désolé Sire, Cendrillon est passée un peu plus tôt lorsque vous étiez sur l'astre de la nuit, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me charger d'elle ce soir!, finit-il dans un éclat de joie, chantonnant. Tu te rends compte, je vais me taper le canon de l'école!

Il leva les mains devant Draco, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci tape dedans, mais ce dernier se réinstalla devant son assiette et continua tranquillement à manger. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas avec le blond. Peut-être aurait-il hurlé, insulté, le traitant d'aliéné, mais ne l'aurait assurément pas boudé.

-Tant mieux pour toi Blaise, je suis bien content que tu élargisses ton tableau de chasse, finit-il par dire, un bien trop gros morceau de steak dans la bouche, ce qui était peu élégant.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Pansy savait qu'elle pourrait tomber sur quelque chose de semblable au détour d'un couloir en sortant de la Grande Salle. Elle avait vu sur le visage de Granger une peine indéfinissable lorsque Potter avait fait son petit numéro à leur table au souper. Elle l'avait vu quitter ses amis, s'inventant probablement une excuse pour aller pleurer en douce. Elle aussi se sentait perdue depuis un bout de temps. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui réservait l'avenir et pourtant, ses parents lui avaient toujours raconté cela comme une évidence. Elle allait devenir Madame Malfoy et hériter avec son époux du luxueux manoir de la famille. Ce qui clochait dans leur version des choses, c'est que Pansy Parkinson connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps Draco comme un ami, un frère. D'ailleurs elle ne s'était jamais entichée d'un garçon en particulier, elle espérait donc que cela arriverait avec le temps, mais plus ce dernier avançait, plus elle désespérait. Tous ses amis étaient des garçons et chacun d'entre eux n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt d'avoir plus avec elle et réciproquement. Théodore lui avait même un jour dit qu'il ne la voyait vraiment pas comme une petite femme à marier dans le futur. Justement, peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas du côté des fille. Elle y réfléchissait franchement depuis quelques mois et principalement pour une personne en particulier.

-Eh, ça va?, demanda-t-elle doucement en s'approchant d'Hermione qui n'avait pas su retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. C'est cet idiot de Potter n'est-ce pas? Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle finit sa phrase en la prenant dans ses bras, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Pansy ne faisait jamais cela, mais tentait de s'y prendre dans le sens du monde et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Ils étaient beaux et doux. Elle se risqua à les humer quelques instants, s'emplissant d'une drôle de sensation, quelque chose de complètement inconnu. De l'excitation? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comment pouvait-elle penser à cela alors qu'Hermione pleurait dans ses bras? Celle-ci était d'ailleurs si bouleversée qu'elle ne s'occupait même pas de la détentrice de ces bras qui la réconfortait, elle ne faisait que pleurer. Après un moment, la jeune femme sembla le réaliser et releva la tête vers sa soi-disant ennemie. Hermione s'écarta légèrement et baissa les yeux, gênée.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger, c'est que…

Pansy l'interrompit en posant un index sur ses lèvres, ayant soudain un sentiment nouveau d'audace et de confiance. Pas si désagréable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera notre petit secret, de toute façon il ne faut plus pleurer pour cet imbécile, cela te fatigue au point où c'en est apparent. Va prendre un bain chaud et te mettre au lit. Ah et Granger, fais ta nuit cette fois!

La petite sorcière lui fit un pâle sourire et écouta son conseil, tout de même un peu étonnée que son alter-ego soit si attentionnée vis-à-vis d'elle. Pansy la regarda s'éloigner, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi elle, hein?

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Et oui je sais... C'est complètement cliché et simple: Draco/Harry, Blaise/Ron, Hermione/Pansy. Mais on aime ça comme cela, non? x) ...Non?


	3. Chapitre 3: Le CMA

Chapitre 3 : Le CMA (Club des Meilleurs Amis)

Des gémissements retentirent, deux souffles courts et une odeur particulière de sexe flottait dans l'air. Harry se tassa sur le côté, épuisé. Blaise tentait de reprendre une respiration régulière et, habituellement repu et endormi après de tels ébats, n'arrivait pourtant pas à fermer les yeux. Ils étaient rivés au plafond et un mal aise s'installait en lui.

-Eh bien, souffla-t-il, tentant ainsi d'exprimer un contentement quelconque.

Harry ne fut pas dupe, il n'avait qu'à regarder la décoration de la Salle sur Demande pour comprendre. On aurait dit que deux décorateurs complètement différents et qui ne s'entendaient pas s'étaient battus dans la pièce. Il était clair que Blaise n'avait pas aimé sa soirée autant qu'il ne l'avait souhaité et qu'il regrettait peut-être même un peu de s'être laissé emporter jusqu'ici.

-C'était qui?, murmura le neko.

-Quoi?

Harry répéta patiemment :

-C'était qui cette personne que je remplaçais tout à l'heure? Tu te sens mal on dirait, c'est comme si tu étais avec la mauvaise personne.

Blaise sourit tristement, il avait complètement raison le petit saint, qui, d'après ce qu'il venait de vivre, ne méritait décidément plus ce surnom. Il aurait voulu être avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il se voyait mal lui avouer qu'il désirait son meilleur ami.

-Oh personne Potter, personne. C'était très bien, mais je crois que ces temps-ci j'ai du mal à apprécier les bonnes choses. De toutes façons, connaissant ta nouvelle attitude de Don Juan, inutile de se dire qu'on va en rester là, n'est-ce pas?, demanda Blaise, soudainement très déçu de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Harry sourit, prit ses affaires, s'habilla, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et le quitta.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais hier soir, hein? Tu m'avais l'air vraiment triste…, s'inquiéta Ronald le lendemain matin à la Grande Salle.

Hermione avait envie de se claquer le front d'une main ou encore de tout lui raconter et de pleurer dans ses bras. Elle en avait déjà marre de cette année qui ne faisait que commencer, tout était sans dessus de dessous et elle avait envie que les choses reviennent à la normale. Elle se résigna.

-Oh non Ron, j'étais simplement exténuée, je ne dors plus ces temps-ci, mais hier soir, je me suis dis : Oh non, Hermione, pas d'études ce soir! Et je suis allée me coucher tôt, mentit-elle, ce qui ne fut pas plus dur que de piquer la sucette d'un bébé.

Ron avait tout avalé et ne se posait plus de questions, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. La sorcière roula des yeux, découragée d'à quel point on ne s'intéressait pas à elle longtemps, en autant qu'elle dise qu'elle aille bien. L'objet de ses pensées arriva à ce moment là, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il mangea avec avidité son petit déjeuner. Il finit par en sortir pour regarder ses amis et leur dire :

-Vous aviez raison, c'est une bonne idée d'aller voir ailleurs que chez les Gryffondors, mais on dirait que Blaise n'a pas aimé, lui. En tout cas, je ne comptais remettre ça avec lui et lui non plus, alors ça va!

Ses deux amis se lancèrent un regard gêné; cela ne faisait que commencer!

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Oh, mais je m'en contre-fou! Merde Blaise, je ne veux pas savoir en détails ce qui s'est passé avec le balafré!, hurlait Draco en se bouchant les oreilles de ses mains alors que Blaise le dérangeait dans sa chambre privée.

Blaise leva un sourcil, songeur; depuis quand ne voulait-il absolument pas savoir ce qui se passait au pieu en général? Aucun sujet ne l'avait plus dérangé que Potter. Alors, il lança la phrase interdite que Draco redoutait de toutes ses forces :

-Il te plaît ou je me trompe?

-Qu…Quoi?! C'est décidément la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai entendu ce matin, et j'en ai assez entendu, crois-moi! Sort Zabini!, lui aboya Draco, furieux.

Le noir ne fit pas d'histoires; il en avait une bien bonne sous la dent à ce moment même. Malgré ce que le blond avait dit, il avait tout de même fait deux choses qu'il ne faisait jamais sans exception. Premièrement, il avait parlé avec une gorgée de café en bouche et deuxièmement, il avait bégayé. Il sortit de la chambre de préfet en chef avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

\- Voyons, tu n'avais pas vu cela? C'était tellement évident que ça fait un bout de temps que je le sais, espèce d'ignorant!

Fut la réponse de Pansy lorsque Blaise lui fit part de ses découvertes du matin. Il dévisagea sa meilleure amie, mais reprit immédiatement son sourire.

-Il faudrait qu'on trouve un plan pour les caser ensembles, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?, chuchota Blaise, fébrile.

La sorcière lui lança un regard noir.

-J'en dis que tu peux aller te faire foutre avec tes plans de nègres et que tu laisses la vie suivre son cours, sombre crétin!, répondit-elle, lui envoyant une claque sur le dessus du crâne.

Blaise n'en perdit pas son humeur et la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le cours de potions.

-Mais penses-y Pansy, jamais ils ne se mettront ensembles sans un peu d'aide, Draco est tellement buté sur cette histoire de pire ennemi et puis Harry ne baise pas ceux qui n'ont pas l'air intéressés!

-C'est Harry, maintenant?, fit la jeune femme, un sourcil haussé.

-Oui, j'ai quand même couché avec lui!

Pansy s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a du endurer ce matin, la pauvre, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Pourquoi ce con?

Blaise fronça des sourcils, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que qui a du endurer ce matin?, demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Pansy, qui croyait n'avoir que pensé, fut soudainement très gênée et ses joues s'empourprèrent, une extrême première pour Blaise; que se passait-il avec ses amis?

-Oh! Mais tu es amoureuse Pansy! Oh, mais attend, d'une fille? Mais c'est GÉNIAL! Ah, je savais que tu n'étais pas complètement sans cœur, ma belle!, s'exclama Blaise sur le ton de la plaisanterie en la serrant très fort dans ses bras.

Pansy se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, tentant de recouvrir son sang froid.

-Non, mais ça va pas?! Lâche-moi espèce d'idiot et cesse de dire des conneries!, se fâcha-t-elle.

-Ah, tu ne peux pas m'avoir deux fois, tu es sur la défensive Pansy! Il y a bien quelqu'un qui mérite cet excès de sang chaud, n'est-ce pas?, demanda-t-il de nouveau.

La sorcière comprit son petit jeu et se calma du mieux qu'elle le put, il ne le découvrirait pas si elle reprenait son sérieux. Elle défroissa sa robe d'un geste souple de la main et s'en alla doucement, comme si de rien n'était. Blaise n'était pourtant pas dupe, il saurait trouver l'identité de cette heureuse élue. Peut-être se faisait-il des films, mais cette année risquait d'être assez spéciale.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Tu crois qu'il réalise ce qu'il nous fait endurer? Oh, je suis désolée, je suis tellement désespérée que je parle d'un truc pareil avec…

-Une personne pareille?, continua Pansy, visiblement triste.

Hermione se leva d'un bon de la causette de la Salle sur Demande.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Seulement… Habituellement on parle de nos problèmes personnels à nos amis proches et non… enfin à des gens avec qui on ne parle jamais. D'ailleurs je te remercie énormément de m'écouter, je ne comprends pas, ça doit t'être pénible non?, se reprit la sorcière.

Pansy avait envie de lui hurler que oui parce qu'elle pensait encore à cet idiot qui lui avait tout fait subir alors qu'elle était juste là et qu'elle, elle ne lui avait rien fait. Elle garda pourtant son calme, il ne fallait pas qu'elle précipite les choses alors qu'elle ne savait même pas la nature de ses sentiments envers Granger. Parce que oui, en effet, il devait bien y en avoir.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je suis contente de pouvoir t'aider, répondit plutôt Pansy.

-Merci, je ne te savais pas si compréhensive, comme quoi on vous juge bien trop vite, les Serpentards, remarqua-t-elle gênée.

Pansy lui fit signe que ce n'était rien.

-Je me demande si Harry est avec quelqu'un en ce moment, probablement. Je serais certainement la seule, avec Ron, avec qui il n'aura pas couché à la fin de cette année!, plaisanta-t-elle, pourtant si désemparée.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, à nouveau plein de larmes.

-Ma parole que je ne coucherai pas avec! Je pense que je suis lesbienne de toute façon!, avoua-t-elle sans réfléchir à son audace.

La main d'Hermione se posa sur sa bouche, un petit rire en retentissant. Elle n'avait visiblement aucun problème avec ce dernier fait. Pansy était sidérée, comment avait-elle pu dire cela comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle n'en était même pas certaine? Leur trio d'amis tout trois entichés d'un Gryffondor; cette année était décidément spéciale. Ce soir là les deux jeunes femmes ne rentrèrent pas pour la nuit, elles s'endormirent chacune sur leur petit sofa après avoir parlé pendant des heures et des heures. Hermione en apprit beaucoup sur Pansy qui ne savait plus tenir sa langue devant l'intelligente sorcière. La Serpentard, ne put s'empêcher malgré elle de la conseiller pour Potter. Elle lui indiqua de lui en parler et de bien écouter ce qu'il en avait à dire. Dans les deux cas, elle sortirait au moins de ce tourment de questions sans réponses.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire, ma petite 'Mione d'amour?, fit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'ils étaient tous deux installés sur le divan devant la cheminée de leur dortoir.

Il était tard et tout le monde était au lit, sauf eux.

-Je… ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je suis sérieuse et ce que je vais te dire est très important pour moi, précisa-t-elle, se décollant de son corps invitant.

Le neko lui lança un regard inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je t'aime depuis la première année Harry et avec Ron j'avais pensé qu'on serait toujours le trio d'inséparables qu'on a longtemps été. Cette année, c'est horrible. Depuis que tu as ce collier tu batifoles avec n'importe qui, tu ne rentres jamais le soir, tout ton temps est occupé par tes foutues conquêtes et ça m'agace, ça me dégoûte. Pas que tu découvres enfin ces plaisirs, mais plutôt que tu n'en fasses que des aventures d'un soir. Je ne te reconnais plus, je m'ennuie de l'ancien Harry et j'aimerais que tu sois là pour nous, comme avant…, finit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, ne sachant pas si ce qu'elle disait servait vraiment à quelque chose.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, Harry eu un triste sourire, il baissa les yeux et les releva vers son amie.

-Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je vous faisais endurer, c'est vrai qu'on s'est beaucoup éloignés, mais je ne suis pas moi-même ces temps-ci et je dois encore m'accoutumer à cette nouvelle vie. Je ferai quand même tout ce que je pourrai pour arranger les choses, parce que je vous aime aussi énormément, je te considère comme la mère que je n'ai jamais pu avoir, 'Mione. Tu es toujours là pour me sermonner quand je prends les mauvaises décisions, me remettre sur le droit chemin, m'aider à faire mes devoirs et me donner espoir même lorsqu'il n'y en a plus. Et Ron, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis si longtemps, j'ai tellement de beaux souvenirs de vous, je ne pourrais jamais laisser tout ça se détruire, déclara Harry, un tendre sourire sur son beau visage.

Les larmes d'Hermione n'étaient maintenant que soulagement et joie. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, il se mit à rire et l'encercla de ses bras. Pendant leur étreinte, Ron s'était levé, dérangé par le rire de ses amis, il arriva devant eux dans un pyjama ridicule en se frottant les yeux. Ses amis rirent de plus belle et se redressèrent pour l'étreindre à son tour.

-Oh, Ronald, mon cher Ronald, si tu savais comme je t'aime!, lança le brun d'une voix rieuse.

-Oh oui, Ron! On est contents de te voir!, continua Hermione.

Ron se gratta la tête et fronça des sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez bon sang, on dort à cette heure!, les gronda-t-il, sans comprendre ce qui se produisait dans la Salle Commune.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Oh Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour te faire pleurer comme ça? Ça va aller, raconte-moi…, fit Pansy d'un ton rassurant, la berçant dans ses bras.

La sorcière tentait de reprendre un débit de voix normal.

-Il… a dit que… il me considère comme sa mère, réussit-elle à dire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pansy ouvrit grands les yeux.

-Quoi?! Non, mais quel idiot, attend que je l'attrape ce con!, s'énerva-t-elle.

Hermione éclata de rire en tentant de la ramener vers elle.

-Pansy, ça va voyons, pourquoi tu dis ça?, demanda Hermione en essuyant ses yeux mouillés.

La Serpentard fronça des sourcils et un point d'interrogation se forma sur son visage, il semblait qu'elle s'était trompée quelque part.

-Tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui?, murmura-t-elle, craintive.

Hermione la regarda de travers tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté, puis sourit.

-Mais bien sûr que non! Harry est mon meilleur ami et j'avais surtout peur qu'il nous oublis moi et Ron, expliqua-t-elle en riant.

De grandes lueurs vinrent habiter le regard de Pansy Parkinson, quelque chose de nouveau venait de naître en elle: un peu d'espoir.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Draco Malfoy croyait son heure approcher. Il n'avait pas baisé une seule fois depuis trois longues semaines qui ne cessaient de le hanter. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter de fantasmer sur le balafré et même pire: il ne savait plus comment flirter. Il avait essayé quelques fois cette dernière semaine et le résultat était catastrophique, au point où il en avait honte. De plus, ses amis ne le ménageaient pas avec les blagues et les piques. Un soir où tout semblait insupportablement pire, il s'était dit qu'il faisait une dépression. Il s'était ensuite frappé la tête dans le mur pour avoir penser comme une femmelette : un Malfoy qui fait une dépression? Jamais! Mais depuis une semaine tout était plus difficile; son anniversaire approchait à grands pas et ses amis devenaient carrément louches. Chaque fois, il les surprenait en train de parler de lui et ils se taisaient au moment où ils le voyaient arriver, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas stupide tout de même, la fête d'un Malfoy est un grand événement qui demande beaucoup de préparation, il les laissait donc le plus souvent et se trouvait autre chose à faire. Il était tout de même inquiet de ce qu'ils lui préparaient pour cette dernière année. Tout était différent d'ailleurs, alors pourquoi pas son anniversaire?

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Ron était nerveux, depuis quelques jours son ami avait un peu reprit de ses anciennes habitudes, mais il était tout de même nerveux. Il voulait lui parler, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il avait aussi peur de dire une connerie, de tout gâcher comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais il décida tout de même de l'interpeller ce soir là après le dîner pour une discussion de la plus haute importance.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler?, demanda le neko.

Le roux se détourna de lui, prit une grande inspiration et lui fit face de nouveau.

-Bon voilà, je crois que je suis amoureux d'Hermione, non, je veux dire : je suis amoureux d'Hermione. Vraiment beaucoup, avoua-t-il, se sentant soudainement ridicule.

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il fixa son meilleur ami un instant et parut ne pas y croire pendant cette brève seconde.

-Ok.

Fut la seule réponse du brun. Ron était découragé; il s'imaginait un peu plus d'éloquence de sa part. Il s'attendait à de l'aide, un conseil, un reproche, n'importe quoi sauf ce seul mot.

-C'est tout?, finit-il par demander.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

Ron s'assit, se releva, se rassit. Il se passa une main sur le front, se retourna vers le brun.

-Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, soupira-t-il, perdu.

Harry haussa des épaules et leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant une phrase rassurante, malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas imaginer ses deux meilleurs amis ensembles. Cela lui faisait bizarre, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment les en empêcher.

-Sois franc et ça ira, sois direct et… et je te dis merde! Bonne nuit!, lui dit-il maladroitement en s'enfuyant vers les chambres.

Son ami lui lança un regard suppliant, en vain.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et regarda Pansy pendant une bonne minute. Cette dernière fronça des sourcils, mais attendit que la sorcière se lance.

-On pourrait manger ensemble pour une fois, non? Je veux dire, j'ai envie que les autres sache maintenant, chuchota-t-elle au bout d'un moment, consciente que leur collaboration ne passerait pas inaperçue bien longtemps.

Pansy était ravie, elle lui fit un grand sourire et eu une envie folle de l'embrasser. Cette délicieuse fente sur son visage qui avait fait rire Hermione se fanât bien vite lorsqu'elle vit un grand et bel homme s'avancer vers elles. Derrière sa protégée plus précisément. Hermione dévisagea Pansy avec incompréhension, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle ne semblait plus trouver l'idée de dîner ensembles agréable.

-Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, déclara Ron derrière elle.

La sorcière se retourna sans broncher jusqu'au moment où le roux la prit par la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il se dit immédiatement que le geste était tout sauf naturel, que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il espérait que cela se produise. Elle ouvrit très grand les yeux et le repoussa brusquement, le giflant par la suite.

-Non, mais ça va pas?!, s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Le jeune homme à la joue imprimée d'une main rouge soupira.

-Je ne savais pas que je te dégoûtais autant, fit-il difficilement pour s'en retourner par la porte, bredouille.

Hermione se sentit très mal et tenta de le rattraper, oubliant tous les regards qu'ils avaient attirés. Pansy baissa la tête et se rendit lentement à sa table, consciente qu'elle ne ferait qu'éveiller toutes sortes de questions en restant plantée là.

-Ronald, je suis désolée, je…

-T'en fais pas, j'y vais!, l'interrompit Blaise Zabini en passant lui aussi par les grandes portes pour rejoindre Ron.

La jeune sorcière fronça des sourcils et sourit lorsqu'elle se souvint ce que Pansy lui avait dit à propos du jeune homme à la peau noire. Elle regarda à sa table, où Harry était sidéré, ne sachant que faire, elle lui fit un doux sourire pour le rassurer. Il commençait à se lever lorsqu'Hermione lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Elle fit ensuite un tour sur elle-même et rejoignit son amie dans le camp ennemi, de nouveau pleine d'audace. Bizarrement, Harry avait bien moins de mal à avaler cela que la scène de baiser précédente. Draco un peu moins par contre.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Zabini, tu viens pour te foutre de ma gueule, c'est ça?!, lui lança Ron, méprisant.

Le jeune homme en question lui sourit tout en s'approchant. Le roux le dévisagea en reculant légèrement. Il se surprit à la trouver beau, ce qu'il n'avait jamais jusqu'alors remarqué. Pourquoi avançait-il avec cette démarche fatale? Que lui voulait-il exactement? Il resta de marbre et le fixa avec indifférence jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques pas de lui et lui contre un mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, merde?, s'énerva-t-il.

Le noir avait un air sérieux, ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Tu es aveugle, c'est ça? Ou alors Granger prenait trop de place dans ton champ de vision?, cracha-t-il, jaloux. Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant? Tu vas la suivre et lui supplier jusqu'à ce qu'elle te cède? Ou encore préfères-tu te taire et l'aimer en silence? Es-tu au moins sûr de l'aimer?

Ron fronça des sourcils, ne s'attendant guère à ce genre de sermon de sa part. Il n'avait certes pas encore pensé à ce qu'il ferait. Plus il se repassait la scène du baiser dans sa tête, plus il se sentait ridicule. Il n'avait malgré lui pas apprécié ce moment, il n'avait rien ressentit de particulier en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

-Dis-moi si tu l'aimes, répéta-t-il, comme si sa réponse allait changer sa vie.

Le roux ne répondait toujours pas, il ne voulait tout simplement pas. Réfléchir à la véracité de ses sentiments envers Hermione, c'était comme de remettre en question tout ce temps qu'il avait perdu à penser à elle. Mais ne l'avait-il pas toujours aimé parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé autrement à son futur que marié à Hermione avec une ribambelle d'enfants -roux-? La vie pouvait-elle être aussi simple? Cela était stupide, ils étaient amis depuis 7 ans et s'étaient connus enfants. Il aurait tenté quelque chose avant s'il l'avait vraiment voulu.

-Je ne sais plus!, finit-il par lâcher, perdu. De dire que oui aurait peut-être été comme mentir…

-Tant mieux.

-Quoi?, s'étonna-t-il sans comprendre.

Blaise sourit enfin et brisa les centimètres qui les séparaient en se collant à lui. Ron ouvrit très grand la bouche, semblable à une poupée gonflable et blêmit.

-Parce que moi je le sais, finit le noir, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser.

Mais le roux tomba dans les pommes.

-Ron? Ron ça va?! Oh, merde, ils vont penser que je l'ai tué!

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Non, mais c'est incroyable ce que vous pouvez faire comme bruit! Si vous continuez, on va se faire pincer!, chuchota Hermione, indignée.

-Elle a raison, vos gueules les gars!, s'emporta Pansy.

-Aie, mon pied, Pansy!, se plaignit Blaise.

-Non, mais t'es pervers Zabini! Les filles, il s'essaie même sous la cape à un moment pareil!, geignit Ron, rouge de honte en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés lorsqu'il était revenu à lui il y a quelques jours.

-Bon, on est arrivés, taisez-vous et entrez!, ordonna Hermione en ouvrant la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

Le groupe entra et ils se dégagèrent comme ils le purent de la cape d'invisibilité volée d'Harry. Les quatre adolescents avaient décidés de se rejoindre pour un projet d'une grande envergure: mettre Harry et Draco ensembles.

-Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée et que ça ne fonctionnera pas, répéta Ron pour la énième fois, partiellement d'accord avec le plan.

-Pansy s'est trouvé quelqu'un, tout est possible!, pouffa Blaise, se méritant une baffe de la sorcière au regard noir. Aie, je blaguais voyons!

Hermione rougit, elle n'avait pas pensé à Pansy ainsi. Elle n'avait pas encore espérer plus que cette nouvelle amitié qui les unissait maintenant depuis 2 semaines. Elle trouvait cela excitant de briser les règles et de se balader avec la Serpentard, la sorcière passait d'ailleurs le plus clair de son temps avec elle maintenant, mais de là à aller plus loin, ça ne lui avait pas encore traversé l'esprit. Pansy y pensait-elle aussi?

-Soyons sérieux maintenant, fit ladite incasable. Moi et Blaise on avait pensé à la fête de Draco comme premier plan d'attaque. On s'était dit qu'il serait amusant de faire une soirée strictement réservée aux Serpentards, c'est Draco quand même. Ce serait un endroit où il serait plus qu'à son aise et il se laisserait aller à boire. Mais, surprise, Potter est là dans un de ces jeans moulants. Il va craquer c'est certain, je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il n'a pas baisé depuis la rentrée, une grande première! Un mois sans sexe pour Draco, c'est comme de s'arrêter de manger, dès qu'il verra le buffet, il va se jeter dessus, c'est sûr.

Blaise sourit, Ron déglutit et Hermione restait attentive.

-En plus, j'ai tâté le terrain, alors il pourrait se dire: pourquoi pas?, ajouta Blaise.

Ron s'énerva plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu:

-Ça faisait aussi parti de votre plan débile ça?!

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, incrédules.

-Non, en fait, c'est lui qui m'a chauffé, c'était pas prémédité. Et puis, c'était pas si bon, expliqua le noir, un peu mal à l'aise malgré lui.

Les deux sorcières se lancèrent un regard malicieux, cette période d'entre deux pour les deux jeunes hommes ne durerait pas. Hermione les rappela quand même à l'ordre :

-Bon, les garçons, on peut reprendre?

Ils hochèrent de la tête, tout de même gênés.

-Je crois avoir le clou du spectacle en tête. Laissez-moi vous expliquer, fit la sorcière, un sourire inhabituellement pervers sur le visage.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Vous êtes gâtés: 3 chapitres dans la même journée, WOW! :O Le prochain probablement demain!


	4. Chapitre 4: Excuses difficiles

Vraiment désolé pour cette attente: j'étais malade! Je vais essayer de poster les autres chapitres plus rapidement, promit!

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Chapitre 4 : Excuses difficiles

Draco se réveilla avec un sourire sur le visage, une nouvelle première cette année. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial; le jour de ses 18 ans. Il se sentait bien, sans aucune raison de plus, il voulait simplement passer une bonne journée et ce soir, il était certain qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit à se masturber. Certainement pas, car ce soir il commencerait un nouveau tableau de chasse, un immense tableau. Il avait enfin passé une nuit sans rêver de Potter et cela lui procurait un bonheur évident. Après une longue et chaude douche, il se coiffa avec attention et lorsqu'il fut satisfait, sortit de la salle d'eau. Il se dirigea vers sa commode, s'habilla de sa plus belle chemise et de son plus cher pull. Il enfila ses pantalons de la plus grande qualité et contempla une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir. Apollon aurait été un bon mot pour le décrire, mais ce soir, il serait encore plus beau. Il descendit à la Grande Salle et mangea un délicieux déjeuner. Son regard ne se posa qu'une seule fois à la table des Gryffondors, et il s'en félicita, mais sa Némésis ne répondait pas à l'appel. Il sourit en se demandant comment la journée aurait pu mieux commencer. Pas de Potter en vue, donc pas de difficulté à manger en bavant. De toute façon, ce soir, il l'effacerait complètement de sa mémoire. Il remarqua que même Pansy n'avait pas emmenée la Sang-de-Bourbe à leur table et l'en félicita mentalement. Ses amis lui souhaitèrent chaleureusement un bon anniversaire, mais il n'y eu pas d'effusions. Parfait, mais cela était peut-être un peu trop beau.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Le blond retirait toutes les pensées inquiétantes qu'il avait eues durant la journée: ses amis savaient comment lui faire plaisir. Il n'y avait que des Serpentards à cette magnifique fête et tout était joliment décoré dans des tons de vert et d'argent. Tous ses invités étaient beaux en ce soir de débauche. Blaise s'était organisé pour obtenir de l'alcool et Pansy des costumes assez aguichants que portaient certaines de ses connaissances Serpentardiennes. Le choix était difficile, ou allait-il toutes les essayer? L'idée était tentante, surtout lorsque la musique se fit entendre; de les voir danser était un appétissant spectacle. Draco se sentait unique parmi toutes ces personnes qui portaient des loups et des masques, créant une atmosphère mystérieuse et excitante. Un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, il se baladait entre les convives. Il aperçu un colossale gâteau au chocolat, ce qu'il adorait en frais de pâtisseries. Autour du gâteau, qu'il aurait pu manger pendant 1 an, se trouvait des centaines de cadeaux, des petits et des gros. Tous verts avec ruban argent. Il était subjugué, il s'agissait, et de loin, de la plus belle fête organisée par Serpentard.

-Votre attention, tout le monde! J'aimerais dire de la part de tous: Bon anniversaire Draco! J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée et tu es affamé, car c'est l'heure du gâteau!, sourit Blaise derrière son masque, sa baguette contre son cou amplifiant sa voix pour couvrir la musique. Aller Draco, approche-toi et goûte-moi un peu ça! C'est le meilleur de la Grande Bretagne!

Draco contenta tout le monde en prenant, du bout du doigt, un peu de crémage qu'il lécha avidement. Quelque chose clochait: le gâteau était très dur et froid sous cette mince couche de chocolat. Le prince des Serpentards sourit et se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda-t-il tout sourire. Une fille?

-Approche et tu verras!, l'incita Blaise, fébrile.

Le blond obtempéra et toucha le gâteau une nouvelle fois. Il frotta la mousse au chocolat du dessus d'un étage et il put y lire: «Les friandises de Darren: Grand gâteau pour grandes surprises, peut contenir jusqu'à…». Il ne put terminer sa lecture, car la grande pâtisserie s'ouvrit devant lui, laissant place à un Dieu vivant. Il était torse nu, portait le plus beau des costumes et son visage malgré le masque lui disait quelque chose. Ses yeux gris glissèrent de nouveau sur son corps finement ciselé. Le blond fut prit de court lorsque le jeune homme sortit complètement du faux gâteau et qu'il se pressa contre lui. Il fut anéantit quand il sentit l'énorme bosse dans le pantalon assez serré du «cadeau». Pourquoi un homme?, se demandait-il.

-Blaise, je crois que t'as fait une erreur, t'as pas commandé le bon sexe!, lança Draco en se retournant à moitié.

Les Serpentards, d'abord étonnés du cadeau, éclatèrent de rire et la fête reprit son cours. Les bouteilles vides s'empilaient rapidement et certaines convives, dont Draco, burent beaucoup trop.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Harry s'étira longuement, un petit gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il se retourna et se frotta les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit?, demanda-t-il à Draco en baillant.

Celui-ci fronça des sourcils et le dévisagea.

-Je te rappelle que tu es dans MON lit Potter, fit-il ennuyé, à la limite de l'indifférence.

Il s'étonna lui-même, comment pouvait-il être si calme alors qu'il avait probablement couché avec son meilleur ennemi? Ce dernier s'étira de nouveau, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

-Ah ouais?... Savais pas.

-Ah, je vais le tuer ce Blaise! Non, mais quelle idée ce gâteau, il est tordu! Et dit, tu te rappelle d'hier soir au moins? Je veux dire, est-ce que t'étais aussi bourré que moi?, demanda-t-il un peu étonné qu'il n'ai pas marqué le Gryffondor à ce point.

-Non, fit-il toujours endormi.

Draco fronça des sourcils. Harry le remarqua et se redressa légèrement.

-Je sais Malfoy, on a baisé, je m'en rappelle et pas qu'un peu!, finit-il d'une voix rauque, soudainement plus réveillé.

Le neko sourit de toutes ces dents, sa queue noire se dressant soudainement, le blond se surprit à le trouver magnifique.

-Non, mais arrête de sourire comme un… ah non, remarque: t'es un imbécile!, lança-t-il aussi irrité que victorieux.

Cela ne suffit pas pour détruire cette rangée de dents blanches qui le narguait.

-C'est ça, un imbécile qui suce vachement bien d'après les petits cris que tu poussais, rétorqua Harry, toujours aussi fier et nonchalant.

Draco était déconcerté, jamais il n'avait parlé à cet homme-là. Il était si différent de ce qu'il avait connu qu'il avait l'impression d'être le petit con immature qui lance des piques à un adulte. Il rougit en ayant des flashes de la fellation qu'il lui avait fait, la meilleure de sa vie, il devait l'avouer.

-Je n'ai pas «poussé de petits cris», j'ai à peine…, tenta-t-il vainement, indigné.

-Tu sais que pour un hétéro, t'as assuré!, l'interrompit le brun en le fixant fatalement. Oh, là! Pas de grands airs! Tu me joues pas le coup de la vierge effarouchée j'espère?, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit l'expression ahurie du Serpentard suite à sa première phrase.

Draco Malfoy, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, ne savait que répondre. Cela ne fut pas nécessaire.

-Je sais que t'as adoré!, continua le Gryffondor. Ne fais pas comme si c'était faux, moi j'attendais ça depuis des semaines…, avoua-t-il.

Draco sourit en repensant à toutes les fois où il s'était masturbé en imaginant le balafré. Maintenant que ce fantasme était réalisé, il en éprouvait une sorte de satisfaction, un peu malgré lui, mais il se disait qu'une fois Potter sortit de sa chambre, tout irait mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis irrésistible! Depuis des semaines, hein?, continua-t-il, soudainement intéressé.

Harry se leva du lit, offrant une vue imprenable sur son corps, ce que Draco ne manqua pas une seconde.

-Oui, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de rester, si tu veux savoir, - comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées - c'est que cette nuit m'a épuisé!, expliqua-t-il en ramassant ses vêtements épars sur le sol.

Le blond se redressa d'un bond dans son lit.

-Si tu crois que tu peux te débarrasser d'un Malfoy comme ça Potter! On ne se débarrasse tout simplement pas d'un Malfoy! C'est moi qui devrais te foutre à la porte!, lança-t-il, révolté, sans réaliser qu'il agissait de manière complètement immature.

Harry se retourna à moitié en refermant sa braguette. Il ne perdit pas de sa superbe et lui sourit de nouveau, ce qui agaça le Serpentard.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors? Laisse! Je suis capable de sortir tout seul!, rétorqua Harry, amusé.

Draco voulait se lever pour le frapper tellement il en avait envie.

-Sale connard!, lança-t-il, furieux.

Et à Harry de répondre du tac au tac :

-Très mal placé pour parler, chéri!, toujours amusé.

Draco eu envie de rire, il se retint.

-Je suis un sale connard, ok, alors pour quelles raisons voulais-tu…, il laissa sa phrase en suspens, perdu.

C'était une question qui restait sans réponse dans son esprit; pourquoi avaient-ils couchés ensembles? L'alcool? L'envie? Le goût du nouveau? Les trois à la fois?

-Parce que tu me faisais envie, voilà tout. Un matin on se réveille et on a rêvé de son pire ennemi nu. J'ai toujours pensé que t'étais un enfoiré et je le pense encore. Et si ce n'était que de cette foutue attirance physique... Oh ne t'inquiète pas, hier soir aurait eu lieu, mais j'aurais été plus violent, à t'en faire chialer tu peux me croire. J'adore te voir souffrir, s'excita-t-il, toujours victorieux.

Draco en avait marre, pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de lui dire toutes ces choses horribles lui aussi? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éternise ici.

-T'as fini Potter? Parce que j'aimerais que tu dégages!, largua-t-il, dans une colère noire.

Harry s'en réjouit, s'approchant doucement du blond.

-Oh, mais ce que tu veux ne compte pas à mes yeux et puis, je suis libre maintenant!, sourit-il, heureux.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu causes?, mentit-il, sachant très bien ce que signifiait ce sentiment de liberté, il avait même eu l'idée de coucher avec lui seulement pour l'avoir ce sentiment; pour ne plus rêver de lui.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, continuons plutôt notre dispute! Ne me dit pas que ça ne te plaît pas quand on s'engueule? Moi j'adore ça!, avança-t-il tout en se glissant sur Draco dans le lit.

-Dégage de sur moi, Potty!, cracha Draco, alors que le brun s'approchait dangereusement.

Il crut voir son ennemi se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

-C'est pour ça que je ne le ferai pas; j'aime quand tu es en pétard, ça me rend dingue et tu n'as pas l'air d'être contre, se plaisait Harry en sentant son érection qui se formait contre la sienne.

Le brun lécha doucement le cou du Serpentard tout en se frottant contre lui.

-Mmm!...Idiot!, gémit Draco, haletant.

-Ça sonne à mes oreilles comme un «Oh oui, continu!». Alors pourquoi m'arrêter?, conclu-t-il innocemment.

Harry continua de l'embrasser jusque sur les clavicules tout en se pressant sur son membre dur.

-Non, mais arrête je te dis!, se fâcha-t-il, hors de lui.

Il le repoussa pour quelques instants en lui envoyant une claque, mais le brun revint à la charge.

-Tu sens la colère... tu sens si bon...

Draco comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus le repousser à la voix rauque qu'il venait d'entendre et aux yeux sombres de son ennemi. Il relevait plus de l'animal que de l'humain.

-Mais tu perds les pédales?! Lâche-moi bon sang!

-Je veux que ça te fasses souffrir Malfoy… Avoue que de se faire peloter par Harry Potter te fais mal!, ordonna-t-il, vainqueur. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et ça me fait un bien fou! Mais pour que ce soit le comble, il faudrait que tu sois mort, je serais plus dur que jamais!, cracha-t-il, plus excité encore.

Réalisant qu'il perdait le contrôle, Harry se leva et sortit sans demander son reste. Draco avait honte de se l'admettre, mais il avait eu très peur de Potter pendant un moment. Il avait eu l'impression d'être avec une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang. Cette nouvelle nature de neko ne lui allait pas du tout.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Un long et commun soupir se fit entendre dans la Salle sur demande. Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et Ron s'étaient de nouveau réunis, mais cette fois, il leur faudrait plus qu'une simple fête: il leur fallait un plan d'attaque.

-C'était merdique comme premier plan, on croyait que ça ferait un malheur, mais ça a tout foiré! Je vous l'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée de les mettre ensemble, répéta Ron, redondant.

-Ouais, Draco nous en veut d'ailleurs à mort à moi et Pansy. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir sa tête de violeur, ajouta Blaise, découragé.

-Oui, Harry nous en a parlé un peu, il a dit que c'était impossible pour lui de se contrôler à ce moment là. Ses sens sont accrus et ça lui fait faire des choses bizarres, expliqua Hermione, désolée.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut trouver autre chose, j'en ai marre de voir Draco tirer cette tête à tous les jours. Il n'est plus le même! Il passe son temps dans le vague et s'il n'y ai pas, il est aux toilettes certainement en train de se branler sur ses rêves érotiques, le seul sexe qu'il a depuis 2 mois. Et tout ça à cause de Potter.

Ron, au lieu d'être dégoûté comme à chaque fois qu'il se disait quelque chose de semblable, compatit.

-C'est quand même ironique, il aurait pu être obsédé par quelqu'un d'autre que par son pire ennemi, remarqua-t-il.

Blaise eu le regard triste à cette remarque. Il se disait que le seul baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le roux serait aussi son dernier.

-Il est pas le seul, fit-il, un peu pour lui-même.

Pansy et Hermione se lancèrent un regard mélancolique, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Ron se sentit mal à l'aise, comprenant l'allusion de son homologue. Il était un peu dépassé par toute cette histoire et préférait ne pas trop y penser. Se concentrer sur le problème présent l'aiderait assurément.

-Moi aussi je voudrais que notre Harry redevienne le même, on ne le reconnait plus lui non plus. Il a tellement changé, ce pourrait être bien au fond qu'il trouve une personne qu'il ne larguera pas après la nuit, réalisa Ron pour changer de sujet du tout au tout.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle. Les quatre adolescents réfléchissaient un moment, regardant la table autours de laquelle ils se réunissaient pour la deuxième fois. Hermione repensait aux livres qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet. Elle pensait aux rares passages portant sur les neko. Elle se leva subitement, une idée en tête. Les autres se contentèrent d'attendre qu'elle leur en fasse part, patients.

-Je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire, mais ça ne pourra marcher qu'au printemps. Pour l'instant on peut au moins convaincre Harry de s'excuser auprès de Draco pour briser cette tension qui règne entre eux, commença-t-elle.

Pansy, Blaise et Ronald froncèrent des sourcils.

-Pourquoi au printemps, ma chérie? Que va-t-il se produire?, lui demanda Pansy, formulant tout haut la question que tous se posait.

La jeune femme fut touchée de ce petit mot doux de la part de Pansy qui l'avait dit si naturellement sans probablement s'en rendre compte. Elle se reprit rapidement et sourit sadiquement, un sourire auquel on ne s'habituait pas venant d'elle.

\- La saison des amours…

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Oh s'il te plaît Harry! T'excuser serait la moindre des choses après ce que tu lui as fait et ce que tu lui as dit!, supplia Hermione, ayant osé la suggestion interdite.

Elle le suivait dans leur dortoir alors qu'il tentait de se rendre aux chambres; pour une des rares fois où il voulait dormir. Ron était installé sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée et mangeait des dragées tout en regardant Hermione rattraper Harry et le retenir par le bras, insistante.

-Et tu lui as fait plus de mal qu'aux autres, je me trompe?, argumenta le roux, se voulant désintéressé.

Le Survivant se retourna vers son meilleur ami, déconcerté. Il lui lança un regard suppliant, du genre: Sauve-moi de cette folle! Il soupira.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi?! On s'en fout, c'est Malfoy! Et puis, j'en ai marre de ressasser cette histoire, je suis sûr qu'il s'en fout complètement. Il doit s'être trouvé tout plein d'autres conquêtes à gros seins et doit s'en réjouir, grogna-t-il jalousement.

Ronald ne s'avoua pas vaincu, il en avait peut-être souvent l'air, mais il n'était pas si idiot. Il lui sourit, légèrement arrogant.

-Ah oui, on s'en fout, hein? C'est moi ou Malfoy est la première de tes victimes dont le souvenir te fait réagir? Depuis quand tu t'énerves avec ce collier?, discerna-t-il, gagnant.

Le neko fronça des sourcils, furieux, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela le mettait hors de lui. Malfoy le rendait fou. Il mentait lorsqu'il affirmait ne plus penser à lui. Il y rêvait chaque soir, il imaginait son petit corps musclé à la peau d'albâtre sous sa bouche brûlante de désir. Bien sûr qu'il en avait toujours envie, il avait beau dire être libre, quelques instants après l'avoir quitté ce matin-là, il le voulait encore.

-C'est vrai Harry, pour tous les autres tu étais indifférent à nos remarques, je ne vois alors pas ce que cela peut te faire de t'excuser. Tu as été horrible et ça ne te ressemble pas, crois-moi, ajouta Hermione, l'air grave.

Harry roula des yeux et soupira. Il se retourna vers ses deux amis et les fixa un instant, considérant la chose. Il céda d'un claquement de langue désespéré.

-Très bien alors, j'irais demain, mais vous me foutez la paix après!, bouda le neko, ce qui eu don de faire rire ses proches.

Il sourit malgré lui et alla se coucher. Ron leva un œil de ses bonbons, Hermione vint se poster devant lui. Ils se tapèrent dans la main et rirent.

-Phase 1: terminée.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Zabini, pourquoi les filles ne viennent pas? T'es sûr qu'elles avaient dit 7H30?, s'inquiéta soudainement le roux, mal à l'aise d'être seul avec lui.

La Salle sur demande n'avait pas exactement le même décor que celui qu'ils utilisaient habituellement pour se réunir. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, mais il y avait un lit dans la pièce et les sièges étaient plus confortables. Les couleurs étaient froides et apaisantes, la lumière tamisée. Pourquoi cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille? Ron déglutit.

-Parce que les filles n'ont jamais rien dit à propos d'une l'heure, ni même d'un rendez-vous d'ailleurs, expliqua Blaise, le regard sombre.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu soupira, il savait bien ce qu'il voulait, mais ne pouvait lui donner. Le noir se leva et détacha doucement les boutons de sa chemise. Ron avait maintenant très envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Les pans de son vêtement ouvert révélaient de magnifiques abdominaux qu'il se surprit à vouloir toucher. Blaise alla leur chercher deux verres et du whisky dans un buffet antique qui se trouvait près de la table. Il s'installa par terre et Ron le suivit malgré lui, s'assoyant en tailleur devant le noir.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester si tu n'en as pas envie, Ron, fit-il doucement.

Le roux sourit tristement.

-Je ne me sens pas obligé, sers-moi un verre, mon pote!

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Malfoy! Je ne suis pas venu te violer? Ouvres!, criait Harry pour se faire entendre par sa Némésis qui lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

Draco était dans sa chambre de préfet en chef et s'apprêtait à sortir en ce beau samedi matin lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte sur son ennemi. Il l'avait tout de suite refermée à la volée et s'était laissé glisser contre le battant.

-Vas jouer ailleurs le balafré!, lui hurla-t-il pour toute réponse.

Harry sourit de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se comprima le plus possible contre le bois pour que le blond l'entende bien et s'exclama:

-Bon, très bien, si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonce! Et tu sais que j'en suis capable maintenant!

Draco soupira et comme il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes, il finit par se lever et tirer la poignée. Le Survivant entra avec le sourire comme s'il avait été invité et s'installa sur un canapé du salon du Serpentard. Draco lui lança un regard méprisant, puis indécis il demanda :

-Tu as vraiment cette force maintenant?

-Non, je t'ai fait marché pour que tu ouvres et tu as couru, sourit-il, fier.

Le blond se pinça l'arrête du nez ce qui fit rire Harry aux éclats. Draco tenta tout ce qu'il pu pour ne pas lui envoyer une droite. Pour que cet échange prenne fin au plus vite, il demanda:

-Alors t'es venu pourquoi si ce n'est pour m'insulter et me rendre ridicule?

-Oh Malfoy, tu n'as vraiment pas d'humour! Non, sérieusement je suis venu m'excuser pour la semaine dernière. C'est que je ne m'habitue pas à tous les inconvénients de ma nouvelle condition, continua-t-il, sérieux.

Draco haussa un sourcil, perplexe, une question dans ses yeux gris.

-Et bien… Je perds le contrôle lorsque je capte de trop fortes émotions. Ta colère de ce matin-là m'a rendu fou! On aurait dit que tout ce je voulais, c'était de m'en imprégner, comme un animal, tu vois? Mais quand tu as commencé à ressentir de la peur, cette fois je n'en donnais pas cher de ta peau! Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que j'aurais pu faire, c'est pourquoi je suis partit rapidement, j'aurais pu te blesser quoi!, lui expliqua-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Le blond réfléchissait toujours, hésitant. Il se demandait pour quelle raison, au lieu de trouver cela effrayant et dégoûtant, avait-il encore plus envie d'Harry maintenant qu'il lui avait dit cela. Le Prince des Serpentards se garda de le faire paraître en se disant qu'il pouvait peut-être détecter cela aussi. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne nota pas immédiatement le déplacement du Survivant jusqu'à la porte. Il se leva quelques secondes après pour le rejoindre.

-Et bien, j'y vais, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire, bonne journée Mal…

Il fut brusquement interrompu par un violent baiser de Draco qui s'était jeté sur lui, les collants à la porte. Il lui répondit avec force et le pressa contre son corps tendu. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, dansant ensemble pendant une longue minute. Leur respiration saccadée, il gémissait alors qu'Harry grognait. Le brun mordit la langue du Serpentard et le repoussa aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait attiré. Draco, le souffle court, avait un léger filet de sang qui lui coulait à la commissure droite de la bouche et l'essuya d'un revers de main. Il toisa son homologue qui avait un triste regard. Il s'excusa de nouveau et s'enfuit vers son dortoir. Que lui avait-il prit? Se jeter sur son ennemi ainsi alors qu'il venait de lui expliquer être dangereux en sa compagnie était très téméraire. Il était pourtant si excité par cette violente embrassade qu'il avait envie de recommencer, de rattraper Potter et baiser avec lui à nouveau. Une bonne fois dont il se souviendrait parfaitement.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*


	5. Chapitre 5: La nature suit son cours

Chapitre 5 : La nature suit son cours

-Mais c'est génial! Ça va fonctionner, c'est certain! Si Harry a du mal à se contrôler sans saison des amours, on n'aura pas à attendre jusque là!, s'excita Blaise, fébrile suite au récit d'Hermione.

Elle sourit doucement, mais n'était pas aussi conquise que lui. Pansy comprit d'un regard pour elle que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que le noir le croyait. Après avoir écouté son meilleur ami lui relatant ses excuses assez chaudes avec le Serpentard, Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry lui avait résisté. Il rougit en imaginant qu'il avait du faire quelque chose de semblable pour Blaise le soir où ils avaient bu ensembles. Il avait eu terriblement envie de lui enlever cette chemise qui ne faisait que pendre sur ses épaules et il préférait ne pas se représenter la suite, surtout avec ses amis autours de lui.

-J'ai comme l'impression que plutôt de s'attirer, cette pulsion qu'il y a entre eux ne fera que les éloigner, de peur de perdre le contrôle, de s'abandonner. Harry n'est plus ce qu'il était, cela ne lui aurait pas passé par la tête s'il n'avait pas cette condition féline. Le caractère d'un chat est spécial, il veut que tous l'aime, mais il ne fait pas nécessairement de cadeaux à ceux qui sont déjà tombé sous le charme. Harry pense aussi qu'il va lui faire peur, lui faire mal. Je pense aussi qu'il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, expliqua Hermione, désemparée.

Blaise comprit et se gratta le menton, pensif. Pansy sourit bizarrement, mais ne dit aucun mot, tandis que Ron pensait à tout autre chose qu'au problème présent. Il avait de drôles d'idées et avaient envie de les exécuter avec Zabini. Il osa un regard plein de sous-entendus dans sa direction, s'assurant d'être discret, mais le noir était réellement concentré, malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement pour lui. Il se sentait un peu ridicule, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais pour le moment on ne devrait pas trop les pousser, alors je vous en parlerai plus tard, fit Pansy, un sourire en coin. Pour l'instant, ça ne sert à rien; Ron ne cesse de lancer des regards cochons à Blaise, Hermione tu penses que Harry n'est pas prêt à revoir Draco et Blaise n'a jamais été une lumière, donc on ne trouvera pas d'autres solutions comme ça!

Hermione éclata de rire, enlaçant son amie en marchant vers la sortie. Blaise ouvrit la bouche en grand :

-Hey, comment ça, pas une lumière?!, s'exclama-t-il.

Il se retourna vers Ron immédiatement, oubliant l'insulte.

-Comme ça on me lance des regards cochons pendant les réunions?, demanda-t-il, amusé et fasciné à la fois.

Ron rit jaune et tenta de faire une phrase composée de mots, ce qui était difficile dans son état de gêne totale et finit par répondre :

-Eh…

Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents, conquit. Contrairement à ce que Ron s'imaginait, Blaise fut très doux, ils ne firent que s'embrasser cette nuit-là, le noir ayant parfois jusqu'à le serrer contre lui avec force. Il fut tout de même très étonné de sentir la langue du Gryffondor dans sa bouche avant qu'il n'ai lui-même pensé à y mettre la sienne.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Hermione et Pansy étaient heureuses et repues, toutes deux enlacées dans le lit de la chambre de préfète de la Gryffondor. Elles avaient finalement franchit le pas, Hermione était comblée que la Serpentard ai acceptée de la suivre dans ses appartements. Pour sa part, Pansy réalisait une vision qu'elle aurait quelques semaines plus tôt cru impossible.

-Alors, ma chérie, c'était quoi cette idée? Même si on ne la met pas à exécution tout de suite, tu peux m'en parler, demanda langoureusement Hermione en embrassant le cou de sa bien aimée avec passion.

Et avec tout son calme de Serpentard et ironie, elle lança :

-Je n'en avais aucune, c'était juste pour les laisser seuls tout les deux…

Hermione éclata de rire et embrassa la jolie femme sous elle.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Harry se réveilla en sueur, se redressant d'un seul coup, le souffle court. Il avait à nouveau rêvé de sa Némésis, il s'était rejoué la scène des excuses, le baiser sanglant, mais le film s'était terminé différemment. Le sang sur sa bouche, l'envie et la tension palpable dans l'air, il aurait pu rester et cela aurait pu se terminer comme il venait de le voir. Le brun tremblait et il était malgré lui très excité.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Attends… Tu as rêvé que tu le mangeais?, répéta Ron, ne sachant qu'en penser.

-Oui, eh bien, je crois que c'est qui se passait… Et j'ai peur, j'ai l'impression que ce genre de choses pourraient réellement se produire, il vaut mieux que je me tienne loin de lui pour l'instant.

Hermione lança un regard déçu au roux qui lui fit la grimace. Elle s'approcha du neko et lui caressa tendrement l'épaule, se voulant rassurante.

-Je ne crois pas que tu en sois capable, qui sait, c'est peut-être seulement un signe, tenta-t-elle.

Harry l'observa puis soupira tout en secouant la tête.

-Un signe pour dire quoi? De ne pas embrasser Malfoy? Ça n'a pas de sens, je crois juste que je suis en train de devenir un monstre, voilà, et que vous allez tous passer à la casserole! Ah je deviens dingue!

Il se tut un instant, le regard perdu sur le plancher de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il sourit tristement en poursuivant:

-Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire serait de partir un moment, de m'éloigner un peu de l'école et des élèves.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible un jour. Son ami, le sauveur du monde, mauvais à cause de deux petites oreilles et d'une queue de chat?

-Ah, mais non vieux, tout va bien, c'est juste le blondinet qui est PEUT-ÊTRE en danger et puis, jamais tu ne ferais de mal à une mouche, sauf si elle a un nom dans le genre Voldemort, sinon les autres n'ont rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas Hermione?, essaya Ron, cherchant un peu d'appui.

-Harry n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tord, grimaça la sorcière. On ne sait pas grand chose sur les nekos. Oh, mais j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses, ne t'approche pas trop de Malfoy et… relaxe!

Jamais la Gryffondor n'avait donné de si piètres conseils. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'Harry disparaisse. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, il aimait ses amis, mais ils ne lui étaient pas d'une grande aide pour l'instant.

-On va aller à la bibliothèque!, s'écria Ron, ce qui eu le même effet qu'un prêtre voulant faire le tour des boîtes de stripteaseuses. Oui, on va faire des recherches et on va trouver ce qui t'arrive, enfin Hermione va trouver et tout ira mieux, voilà!

Le rat de bibliothèque et le Survivant ne purent retenir un doux sourire.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Pansy tentait de distraire sa bien aimée alors que celle-ci était bien résolue à lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve vraiment quelque chose pour Harry. La Serpentard la chatouillait, passait sa main dans ses cheveux, lui embrassait la joue, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle en avait assez de lire et elle avait très envie de la petite brune.

-Pansy, si tu ne veux plus chercher, comme tu voudras, mais s'il-te-plaît, n'essaie pas de m'en dissuader, je compte bien passer la nuit ici s'il le faut!, lui dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

La jeune femme soupira tout en roulant des yeux, puis se remit au travail, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive un beau blond traverser les rayons.

-Eh Draco! Que fais-tu ici si tard?, l'interpella-t-elle.

Elle crut entendre un juron sortir de sa bouche et s'en réjouit, elle l'avait coincé, mais à quoi? Le Prince des Glaces se ressaisit et s'avança avec prestance vers la table des deux jeunes femmes. Il lui sourit et lui montra un livre de potion.

-Il y a encore des gens qui font leurs devoirs ici, je voulais être sûr de certains ingrédients d'une potion, donc je suis venu chercher ce livre et vous, vous faites quoi mes chéries?, mentit-il avec brio.

Hermione leva enfin la tête de son bouquin et lui répondit avec franchise et un sourire :

-J'essai de comprendre certaines choses sur les nekos pour Harry, il a l'impression qu'il devient un monstre en ce moment, mais c'est juste histoire de le rassurer, ne t'inquiète pas!

Draco tiqua à son nom, mais resta de glace.

-Oh, mais je me fous de ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver, tant qu'il ne me mange pas!, fit-il en partant la tête haute. Bonne nuit mon ange!

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard moqueur.

-Il ne croit pas si bien dire!

Une fois la porte de la bibliothèque passée, Draco sortit un livre de sa robe où l'on pouvait lire sur la couverture : «Créatures de légendes» avec une mention «réserve» sur la reliure.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Il se passa un loin mois pendant lequel Draco et Harry n'eurent aucun contact quel qu'il soit. En clair, ils s'évitaient tout deux et avec une facilité déconcertante pour nos quatre amis qui, depuis l'hypothèse selon laquelle les nekos mangent des êtres humains écartée, n'avaient réussis aucune de leurs tentatives pour les rapprocher. Tout était redevenu normal pour notre héro national, enfin, aussi normal que puisse être une créature mi-homme mi-chat. Il s'était remit à la conquête des jolies filles et garçons, mais cette fois avec plus de délicatesse et modération. Quant à Draco, il pestait toujours contre Potter, mais sans plus. Il se réveillait toujours dans un camping, vu sa tente bien installée, après une imaginaire nuit de débauche avec le neko, mais rien de bien méchant. La routine commençait pratiquement à s'installer.

-Il faut faire quelque chose! Et qui marche cette-fois!, ajouta Hermione en voyant la main de Blaise se lever pour ensuite se baisser timidement.

Ron soupira, se leva et sans décoller ses yeux du plancher annonça :

-Je crois que je reviens sur mon opinion de départ: ce n'est pas une bonne idée! Peut-être qu'ils ne sont tout simplement pas fait pour être ensemble! Vous avez vu tout ce qu'on a essayé et le peu de résultats que ça a donné. Et regardez-vous! On, je vous le rappelle des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, s'est casés bien plus naturellement que l'on ne l'aurait cru, ça ne devrait pas prendre autant d'efforts pour mettre deux personnes qui sont fait l'un pour l'autre ensemble!

Pour la première fois, les paroles du roux avaient su faire taire ces trois obstinés qu'étaient Hermione, Pansy et Blaise.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Lucius Malfoy était un homme très rancunier, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce défaut de sa personne ne s'acharne sur son propre fils. Depuis la mort de son maître, tout de sa vie s'était progressivement détruit. Sa carrière, sa famille, sa liberté. Il avait été envoyé à Azkaban dès la fin de la guerre. Draco était maintenant la dernière chose qu'il lui restait, puisque sa bien aimée avait périt de ses mains durant la bataille. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, comment avait-il pu lui faire cela? Il croyait pourtant l'avoir bien élevé, mais il les avait trahit lui et Narcissa et ce au dernier moment, comme un lâche. Ou alors était-il un espion depuis le tout début? Il n'en savait rien, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, il n'était plus de lui, plus de son sang, plus son fils. Bientôt il ne serait tout simplement plus de ce monde tout comme l'énergumène qu'on traitait en héro nommé Harry Potter. Bientôt, on viendrait le chercher et il pourrait enfin le remettre à sa place et retrouver son honneur. L'homme à la longue chevelure blonde lança un dernier regard aux barreaux de sa cellule et s'endormit, épuisé et affamé.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Eum… Désolée de te déranger Draco, mais je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider pour le papier en potion à remettre la semaine prochaine et…

-Désolé, Vanessa, je n'ai pas le temps, en ce moment je suis… très ravie d'accepter ta demande, quand veux-tu que l'on se voit?, finit-il avec empressement en voyant le neko s'approcher d'eux avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry avait entendu le Serpentard refuser la jolie blonde et n'avait pas pu résister; pourquoi ne pas la lui piquer? Il continua sa démarche jusqu'à eux et couva la jeune femme de son regard le plus aguichant. Gryffondor ou pas, celle-ci ne pu que lui sourire avec charme, oubliant sous peu le prince de sa maison. Draco ne s'avoua pas vaincu et lui prit les mains, captant de nouveau son attention.

-Si tu veux, on peut faire ça maintenant, chez moi ou chez toi?, proposa-t-il en étant tout à fait conscient que le sous-entendu était de mauvais goût.

Les oreilles du neko se dressèrent de jalousie et il ne put s'empêcher de prendre brusquement les mains de Vanessa de celles de sa Némésis, sans pour autant détacher son regard de lui.

-Mais non Jessica, viens avec moi, tu vois bien que tu déranges Sa Majesté, il a l'air très occupé. Si on étudiait ensemble? Je pourrais t'en apprendre des choses, murmura Harry juste assez fort pour que ses deux interlocuteurs l'entendent, d'un ton assez explicite.

Draco roula des yeux, sa seule solution pour ne pas avoir l'air en colère ou excité. Il avait la vague impression que ses dernières paroles étaient pour lui. Vanessa quant à elle était dégoûtée, elle avait la bouche ouverte depuis un moment, mais aucun son n'en était sortit jusque là. Elle dégagea avec rage ses mains de celles du Survivant et les toisa tous les deux.

-Non, mais vous n'avez pas honte de vous? Je vois que vous avez des choses à régler, je me tire, je vais m'arranger toute seule, merci! Et puis mon nom c'est Vanessa, et non pas «Jessica»!, lâcha-t-elle avec ennui pour ensuite les quitter.

Harry soupira derrière un sourire qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler qu'à demi et tourna les yeux vers le Serpentard :

-Tu es fier de toi? Tu m'as gâché une baise!

Draco fronça des sourcils et au lieu de lui dire qu'il était un imbécile, il se comporta comme tel.

-Je l'avais vu le premier, je te rappelle que c'est moi que Jessica… Vanessa est venue voir en premier! C'est donc clairement toi qui a gâché une baise ici, de toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit attirée par les connards dans ton genre, provoqua Draco, les poings prêts.

Harry baissa les yeux, une pointe d'amusement dans son demi-sourire. Il redressa sa tête, les mains liées derrière son dos, supérieur, s'avançant lentement vers son ennemi. Ce dernier se sentit soudainement petit et se donna une gifle mentale pour cela. Il se redonna contenance et le toisa avec le plus de suffisance possible.

-Tu sais qu'on pourrait arranger l'affaire, tu en as envie et moi aussi, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne… commença Harry alors que ses yeux s'ouvrait en grand et que ses oreilles se dressaient. Malfoy, dégage de là…

Le front de Draco se plissa, il ne comprenait pas la raison du revirement de situation, Potter était pâle et pétrifié. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si son cerveau n'était pas tombé en panne, mais une voix familière le devança.

-Draco, je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu si faible, tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il s'agit d'un ennemi? De toute façon, tu fais maintenant partie d'eux, mon prétendu fils, lança Lucius, le visage maigre et ravagé par la haine.

Ayant du mal à y croire, mais reconnaissant bien son père, Draco se retourna et ne put faire plus de mouvement tant la peur le paralysait. Celui-ci sourit et pointa sans plus attendre sa baguette dans sa direction, un Avada Kedavra sur le bout des lèvres. Ensuite, tout se déroula si vite que le blond eu du mal à tout suivre. Potter qui se jette sur son père, sa baguette lançant le sort bien plus loin ricochant dans un miroir dans un couloir adjacent, Potter qui cri et qui se met à démolir la figure de son paternel. Quand il put enfin détacher son regard de son visage en sang sous les poings du Survivant, il se dirigea vers le miroir et puis sur une fille qui pleurait, c'était Pansy, elle était agenouillée et elle avait quelque chose dans ses bras. C'était une autre fille et elle ne bougeait plus. Des élèves couraient dans tous les sens et certains courageux qui avaient fait la guerre envoyaient des sorts sur les autres Mangemorts qui accompagnaient son père. Son père, il était en train de mourir, il était tâché de son sang et Potter continuait de le frapper. Draco revint à lui et accourut vers eux.

-Potter, non! Arrête! Je t'en supplie, arrête!, cria-t-il de toutes ses forces en s'agrippant à lui, les yeux mouillés.

Harry se retourna d'un bloc vers lui, expression de fureur sans nom sur le visage. Le blond eu si peur qu'il détourna les yeux un instant, choqué, de ce que Potter faisait et de ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire. Son père était un trou de cul, il avait tué des milliers de sorciers et moldus et il voulait maintenant sa propre mort, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. D'un autre côté, il était la seule famille qui lui restait et il se sentait toujours attaché à lui. Sa mère avait toujours été folle, cela avait été plus facile de s'en débarrasser, ce serait différent pour Lucius qui l'avait pratiquement élevé seul. Dès que le neko vit la détresse et la tristesse du Serpentard, son envie de tuer se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle lui était apparue. Malgré toute la colère qui bouillait en lui, il relâcha Lucius et le repoussa brusquement, écœuré que l'on puisse avoir envie de lui épargner la vie. Par contre, il avait su au moment ou Draco avait crié qu'il ne pourrait aller jusqu'au bout. D'un faible mouvement de tête, le Mangemort avait déclaré un battage en retraite.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Pansy Parkinson ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal dans toute sa vie, même durant la guerre où bon nombre de ses collègues avaient périt. Elle avait un énorme trou béant à la place du cœur depuis quelques heures, alors qu'Hermione était plongée dans un profond coma magique. Pomfresh avait été très étonnée d'apprendre que la jeune fille de moldus avait reçu un sort impardonnable et habituellement mortel. Heureusement, la puissance du sort avait perdu de son intensité avant de l'atteindre en ricochant contre un miroir. L'infirmière était optimiste et affirmait à qui voulait l'entendre que Miss Granger avait été très chanceuse. Malgré cela, Pansy avait peur, elle était à son chevet, une main de sa chérie dans les siennes et angoissait. Harry et Ron étaient de l'autre côté du lit et ils lui parlaient, convaincus qu'elle se remettrait bien vite. Le brun se leva au bout d'un moment, ayant besoin d'un peu d'air et il croisa Blaise qui venait prendre sa place alors qu'il passait la porte. Il lui caressa l'épaule et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Le Survivant lui renvoya son sourire et soupira en refermant la porte, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il pu voir Malfoy se diriger prudemment vers lui, ses prunelles d'acier dans les siennes. Arrivé à une distance respectable, le blond prit la parole :

-Je me tuerai ensuite pour t'avoir dit cela, mais je suis désolé, voilà c'est fait, finit-il en faisant mine de partir, repassant de ses mains les plis de sa robe.

Le neko sourit tristement et attendit qu'il fasse demi-tour pour lui répondre.

-Malfoy, l'interpella-t-il.

-Potter?, souffla Draco, se retournant d'un seul coup, intrigué.

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait de toute façon, commença Harry, savourant la question silencieuse de Draco. Tu n'étais pas prêt.

Pendant un quart de seconde, le brun cru voir un sourire naissant sur les lèvres du Prince des Glaces, il lui lança pourtant un de ses plus sérieux regards.

-Merci.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai! Il suffit qu'on ne s'en mêle pas pendant une journée et ils se rapprochent d'eux-mêmes!, déclara Ronald, découragé après avoir entendu la petite conversation de Draco et Harry alors qu'il les espionnait discrètement.

Blaise sourit doucement, caressant la chevelure de feu de son petit ami.

-Et oui, parfois le destin n'a pas besoin de coup de pouce! Il faut laisser la nature suivre son cours. Tu reviens sur ta décision? Ils iraient bien ensemble je trouve…

Le roux roula des yeux, se rendant à l'évidence, alors que Pansy souriait pour la première fois en plusieurs heures. Elle sursauta soudainement et sourit de plus belle.

-Regardez, je crois qu'Hermione peut nous entendre!, s'excita-t-elle en pointant les lèvres de sa bien aimée effectivement étirées en un doux sourire.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*


	6. Chapitre 6: Faux tube de gel et médai

Chapitre 6 : Faux tube de gel et médaille de chat

-Je sais que nombre d'entre vous redoutent que les horreurs de la guerre ne reprennent, mais ne nous affolons pas. Pour l'instant une seule personne a été blessée et on ne craint pas pour sa vie. Apparemment, un groupe de Mangemorts se seraient réunis pour venger les nombreuses trahisons engendrées par les changements de camp observés durant la guerre. Je vous rappelles que depuis la mort de Voldemort, tous ses partisans survivants purgent leur peine à Azkaban et que la sécurité fait de son mieux pour les contenir, mais un groupe s'est formé et une brèche a été signalée. L'on m'a rapporté que 11 prisonniers manquaient à l'appel et que tant qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas leur cellule respective, je devrais renforcer la sécurité à Poudlard et mettre en pratique les mêmes mesures employées il y a quelques années lorsqu'un incident similaire s'est produit. J'ai aussi le regret de vous informer que personne ne sera autorisé à sortir pour les vacances de Noël…

Ainsi était le discours de Dumbledore le lendemain de l'attaque des Mangemorts et il n'eu pas le temps de finir que tous les élèves manifestaient leur mécontentement dans un «Bou!» général et plaintes de toutes sortes. Le vieux directeur fronça des sourcils et, en amplifiant sa voix grâce à sa baguette pointée sur son cou, intima aux élèves de se taire, ce qu'ils firent presque immédiatement.

-Je vous prierais de rester calme jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé mon communiqué. Bon, et bien… où en étais-je? Ah oui! Bon appétit!, se moqua-t-il avant de claquer des mains pour faire apparaître le dîné et de s'asseoir joyeusement.

Les élèves, blasés, soupirèrent devant la puérilité de leur directeur et reprirent leurs jérémiades. Enfin, presque tous les élèves, ceux de dernière année, qui avaient sérieusement combattus, ne trouvaient pas l'idée saugrenue. Ils trouvaient cela même très raisonnable puisqu'ils savaient de quoi les Mangemorts étaient capables. À la table des Serpentards, les premières années étaient les pires geignards. L'un se plaignait qu'il avait prévu faire un voyage en première classe avec sa famille de riches, l'autre affirmait que son père allait en entendre parler et qu'il ne laisserait pas faire une telle chose. Draco et Blaise se regardaient avec dégoût, ils avaient déjà été ces petits gosses de riches qui ne connaissent rien de la véritable peur et du danger qui la provoque.

-De toute façon je n'aurais pas fait grand-chose, tout seul au manoir, fit Malfoy en haussant les épaules, indifférent.

Son ami le regarda tristement. Il ne le laissait pas paraître, mais Draco avait toujours souffert d'une grande solitude, même lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas un couple de psychopathes enragés, même lorsqu'il était entouré de groupies ou d'amis. Tout cela n'était qu'une façade, car en réalité, il n'avait que lui et Pansy, mais parfois il l'oubliait et il se sentait seul. Le noir, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort et encore moins qu'on le prenne en pitié, afficha son plus beau sourire et prit Draco par les épaules.

-Et ouais! Tu vas devoir nous supporter cette année, moi et mon rouquin et Pansy avec sa comateuse! Tu verras, on n'est pas trop embarrassant, enfin, la plupart du temps!

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le blond sourit et retrouva sa bonne humeur, puis il repoussa Blaise et le regarda de travers.

-Non, mais ça va pas! Tu crois que je vais réussir à endurer vous amourades écœurantes sans renvoyer mon déjeuner?!, s'exclama Draco.

Le noir éclata de rire, retrouvant son meilleur ami dans son état normal. Il savait bien qu'en réalité cela lui plaisait, malgré lui, de rester ici avec ses amis pour les vacances d'hiver.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Tu sais, j'ai envoyé un hibou à tes parents, Dumbledore me l'a demandé étant donné qu'on doit tous rester ici pour les vacances à cause de… En tout cas, ils m'ont répondu et ils veulent que tu saches qu'ils ont eu très peur pour toi et qu'ils sont très heureux que… que tu sois toujours en vie… ils s'ennuient et ils voudraient venir te tenir compagnie…, relata difficilement Pansy, les yeux mouillés.

Cela faisait deux semaines que sa petite amie dormait. Les cours venaient de se terminer et Pansy avait, comme tous les jours depuis, accouru à l'infirmerie pour la rejoindre. Les premiers jours, elle refusait d'aller en classe, elle voulait désespérément être là au cas où elle se réveillerait. Ensuite, ses amis l'avaient forcée à sortir de la chambre avec peine. Maintenant que les vacances commençaient, elle n'aurait plus à la laisser seule.

-Ne leur en veut pas, ils ne peuvent pas entrer à Poudlard, ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore, mais ils vont se racheter, ils vont… Ils t'aiment, continua-t-elle, n'étant plus certaine de parler des parents d'Hermione. Oh par Merlin, comme j'aurais voulu te protéger…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, Draco venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un plateau déjeuné dans les mains. Il le déposa sur la petite table près de son amie, pu apercevoir des larmes sur ses joues et se dit qu'elle préférait certainement être seule. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Pansy agrippa son poignet tout en essuyant ses larmes de l'autre main.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, tu sais.

-Oh, mais je ne partais pas… J'allais me chercher une chaise, ah voilà! Il y en a une juste là…, rattrapa Draco en plaisantant.

Il tira la chaise vers Pansy, s'y installa et elle lui sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le blond resterait dans un moment aussi chargé en émotions, mais elle en était heureuse. Garder toute cette peine pour elle depuis tout ce temps était difficile et elle s'efforçait de le faire, même pour Ron et Blaise. Pansy ne la cacherait toutefois pas à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui prit la main et soutint son regard. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne firent que s'observer, sans ciller. Ensuite la brune se mit à rire doucement, un rire qui sonna faux aux oreilles du Prince des Glaces. Il fronça des sourcils et la questionna du regard. Elle hocha négativement de la tête, puis pinça l'arrête de son nez de son index et de son pouce. Lorsque Pansy regarda de nouveau dans la direction de Draco, elle se sentit désespérée d'avoir envie de lui dire ces choses qui la tenaillaient.

-Tu dois me trouver stupide, non?

Avant qu'il ne riposte d'une quelconque manière, elle reprit :

-En couple avec Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et meilleure amie de Potter. Tu dois sûrement te demander si on n'a pas été possédés par des Poufsouffles moi et Blaise… Tu te dis que ça passera, un exorcisme et c'est bon.

Le blond sourit légèrement à l'énoncé d'une possession, il ne pensait pas vraiment comme cela, mais il avait tout de même envie que Pansy aille au bout de sa pensée, alors il ne dit rien.

-Je ne sais pas pour Blaise, mais de mon côté, c'est plus que ça, c'est très fort. Tellement fort que j'en perds le sommeil toutes les nuits en me demandant pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour lui dire à quel point elle compte pour moi, pourtant, elle me le prouve… enfin, prouvait de son côté chaque jour à sa manière. Je me sentais si bien avec elle, dans ses bras, plus rien n'avait d'importance sauf nous.

Draco commençait à se sentir très mal, il ne s'était pas du tout rendu compte de l'importance que tout cela avait. Depuis que ses amis étaient en couple, il n'avait pas fait réellement attention à ce qui se produisait, franchement, il s'en fichait. Maintenant, il se trouvait bête, il s'agissait de ses meilleurs amis après tout.

-Ne parle pas au passé…

-Quoi?, fit Pansy, perdue dans son discours.

-N'utilise pas le passé quand tu parles d'elle, elle est là devant toi et elle se réveillera. Pour l'instant, garde ce que tu as à lui dire pour ce moment. Si tu penses que ça ne me fait rien, tu te trompes royalement, ça me touche. Je pense que ce qui vous uni est beau et que ça vaut la peine de se poursuivre, alors ne perd pas espoir et je serai là pour toi en attendant.

Pansy Parkinson ne pensait jamais que de telles paroles pourraient sortir de la bouche de son ami. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas réellement quelqu'un de froid et impassible, mais il ne l'exprimait pas d'ordinaire. Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux et elle se jeta dans les bras de Draco, émue. Il sourit doucement et caressa son dos tandis qu'elle pleurait en silence. Lui-même ne semblait pas croire à son attitude tant la situation était inhabituelle, mais il avait grandit, il ne le laissait pas toujours paraître, mais cela était tout de même vrai. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans l'infirmerie à parler tranquillement et à veiller Hermione. Draco les laissa après un moment pour aller dîner en offrant à Pansy de le rejoindre, mais elle déclina son offre, elle ne voulait pas la quitter. Il sortit alors en lui promettant de lui ramener un morceau. Les paupières d'Hermione bougeaient doucement et régulièrement au passage de ses pupilles. Son buste se soulevait légèrement, mais elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. Pansy prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa doucement, puis y déposa un doux baiser. Elle se sentait apaisée et son cœur était gonflé d'amour et de tendresse. Elle se pencha lentement au dessus de son corps immobile et laissa son front se coller au sien. Elle se délecta de son souffle tiède et inspira profondément.

-Tu m'entends, ma chérie? Certainement, si oui, je veux que tu saches ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis ce jour où je t'ai consolé. Ça n'est probablement rien à tes yeux, mais pour moi, tous tes gestes et tes mots sont des cadeaux. Je garde une place pour chacun d'eux dans ma mémoire, parce que je veux me souvenir de tout. Je ne voudrais rien manquer. Toutes les fois où nous sommes séparées me blessent, car elles me rappellent les moments où tu ne daignais même pas me regarder. Je suis peut-être folle ou obsédée, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne auparavant. Mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que je t'aime énormément et que j'aimerais tellement que… que tu sois réveillée… pour me répondre ou… pour que… Oh Hermione je m'en veux tellement, j'aurais du te dire ces choses avant!, sanglota Pansy dont la voix tremblait et dont les yeux ne contenaient plus les larmes et se fermaient difficilement.

-Avant quoi?, plaisanta Hermione d'une voix rauque et affaiblie.

Les yeux de la Serpentard s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle se redressa tout d'un coup pour mieux regarder sa bien aimée qui s'était éveillée. Un sourire vacillant se plaqua sur le visage de Pansy et des larmes de joie remplacèrent celles empreintes de tristesse qui roulaient sur ses joues. Hermione sourit faiblement et les deux femmes s'enlacèrent avec force.

-Oh, mon amour, j'ai eu si peur! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me soulage!, murmura Pansy dans ses cheveux.

-Moi aussi… commença la Gryffondor. Moi aussi, je t'aime énormément!

Les deux femmes rirent difficilement au travers des larmes et ne lâchèrent prise l'une sur l'autre qu'au moment où Hermione n'en pouvait plus et succombait à l'épuisement.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'Hermione s'était réveillée qu'elle organisait déjà plein de plans pour le CMA. Les élèves n'en revenaient pas, ils avaient même commencé à l'appeler la «Survivante» puisqu'elle avait, comme Harry, survécu au sort mortel. À cela elle répliquait qu'il avait perdu de son intensité avant de l'atteindre, elle n'avait donc aucun mérite. Même ses amis et les professeurs la traitaient différemment. Ils faisaient attention à elle comme jamais, ils l'aidaient à effectuer quelques tâches qui selon eux étaient encore trop difficiles pour elle et ils lui laissaient toutes sortes de libertés que l'on accorde rarement. Au début elle appréciait et profitait, mais après quelques jours, elle trouvait cela carrément énervant. C'est pourquoi elle tentait d'au moins détourner l'attention de ses amis vers le futur couple qu'était Draco et Harry. Elle avait trouvé toutes sortes d'idées ingénieuses et subtiles qui se glisseraient dans le réveillon qu'elle organisait du même coup. À commencer par le choix du repas jusqu'à l'échange de cadeaux. Ron, Blaise et Pansy n'en revenaient tout simplement pas; cela serait parfait et certainement très divertissant! Elle avait réservé la Salle sur demande depuis plus d'un mois; elle ne prévoyait pas rester à Poudlard pour les vacances avant l'attaque, mais voulait tout de même faire un souper de Noël avec ses amis avant de rejoindre sa famille. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Harry et Draco d'être présent. Pansy marchait avec elle dans les couloirs et elles s'apprêtaient à se séparer, l'une dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et l'autre dans la chambre privée de Draco. Elles se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne chance d'un baiser et partirent chacune de leur côté.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'amuser à donner un cadeau à n'importe qui avec une bande de couples qui vont s'embrasser à tout va?, répondit Draco d'une question à Pansy.

-Mais non, pas juste une bande de couples! Il y aura Potter aussi!, renchérit la jeune femme.

Draco la regarda de travers, un sourcil arqué.

-Et c'est censé me faire changer d'avis ou m'inciter fortement à ne pas y aller?

Pansy soupira bruyamment et fit sa tête des mauvais jours, question de l'effrayer un peu.

-Arrête tout de suite de me poser des questions, pige un putain de nom dans le sac et pointe ton cul royal à cette soirée, c'est clair?, se fâcha-t-elle en tendant le sac de pige pour l'échange.

Le blond fut très surprit par le soudain changement d'attitude de son amie et tendit la main vers le sac en grommelant des commentaires du genre : «Rien à chier de Noël!», «Foutues traditions moldues de merde!» ou encore «C'est quoi un échange de cadeaux, bordel?». Il fronça des sourcils en voyant le nom écrit sur le bout de papier qu'il sortit du sac. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture en patte de mouche de son ennemi et lança le morceau de parchemin par terre.

-Je veux plus: j'ai pigé Potter!, s'exclama le Prince des Serpentards, ennuyé.

-Mais non, voyons, Draco! Tu n'es pas censé me le dire! Par Merlin, tu n'as rien compris quand je te l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure? Bon, je vais remettre le nom dans le sac, tu vas piger et tu vas le garder pour toi cette fois-ci, lui ordonna-t-elle en joignant les paroles aux gestes.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en se disant que s'il avait de la chance, il pigerait Blaise. Il se sentait déjà chanceux d'avoir révélé le nom de Potter, sinon il aurait lui acheté un cadeau. Et merde, encore Potter!, pensa-t-il. Il l'avait pigé une deuxième fois. Il se retint pourtant de le faire paraître puisque Pansy ne devait pas le savoir.

-C'est bon, tu peux disposer maintenant! Tu m'as épuisé pour toute la journée avec ton jeu stupide, râla Draco en pointant la porte et en rangeant le nom de sa Némésis dans sa poche.

La Serpentard se dirigea vers la sortie et lui envoya un sourire charmant.

-Merci Draco, tu vois ce n'étais pas si terrible! N'oublie surtout pas; ce doit être un cadeau que la personne appréciera! On se revoit bientôt, fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse en refermant la porte.

-Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être agaçante quand elle veut!, se dit-il à lui-même lorsque la porte claqua. Un cadeau que Potter appréciera… Ça pourrait être drôle après tout…

Alors que Draco se disait cela, Pansy était pliée en deux de rire puisque tous les noms dans le sac étaient celui d'Harry Potter.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Ah, merde! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté? J'aurais pu m'éviter d'avoir à trouver un cadeau qui ferait plaisir à Malfoy. Mais voyons Harry, ce sera facile Harry puisque tu nous connais tous très bien depuis 7 ans! Mon cul oui!

C'est sur cette pensée que le neko s'endormit cette nuit-là. Il rêva à cet échange de cadeau. Il avait eu tout le mal du monde à trouver un objet, qui plus est dans le château, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir. Finalement, cela était très simple. L'objet en question se trouvait dans le dortoir des Serpentards et déjà emballé, il ne restait plus qu'à le voler.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant Noël et l'excitation des élèves et des enseignants, qui s'étaient finalement fait une raison, se faisait sentir dans tout Poudlard. Une soirée était organisée dans la Grande Salle pour toute personne qui n'avait toujours rien de prévu, avec les moyens du bord, mais au moins une soirée. Dumbledore en avait fait l'annonce et beaucoup d'élèves, surtout des première année, en étaient ravis. Hermione faisait ses commandes de nourritures aux elfes en cuisine pour le lendemain et leur expliquait quelques spécifications. Elle proposait même des les aider pendant la journée puisqu'ils auraient un énorme buffet à préparer pour la fête et différentes commandes spéciales de certains groupes d'élèves. Pansy, Blaise et Ron avaient enfin trouvés leur cadeau pour la personne pigée et ils se faisaient un récapitulatif de la soirée pour ne surtout rien oublier. Harry et Draco se levaient ce matin-là sans trop se préoccuper de cette soirée, inconscients de tout ce qui se tramait à leur insu. Ce n'est qu'un peu après le déjeuner qu'ils s'efforcèrent enfin de trouver leur cadeau respectif. Draco donnait des coups à un emballage maison écœurant rattaché par une colle peu gracieuse et des bouts de ruban adhésif plein les cheveux, il finit par lancer un sort au cadeau pour qu'il s'emballe de lui-même. Il ne fallait quand même pas pousser trop loin avec ces méthodes moldues! Sa Némésis n'eu pas ce mal. Comme convenu, ils se présentèrent à la Salle sur demande à 19H30. Ils furent bien étonnés lorsqu'ils purent contempler une décoration de circonstance, mais tout en restant chic et de bon goût. Quelques guirlandes dorées par-ci par-là, un petit sapin richement orné abritant des cadeaux, une cheminée accueillante au-dessus de laquelle trônait une branche de gui. Une délicieuse odeur se répandait dans la pièce et provenait d'une table joliment garnie d'un repas alléchant. Ils s'étaient tous parés de leurs plus beau habits et les deux Princes se détaillèrent un instant avant de se faire appeler par l'hôtesse. Draco portait une chemise de velours d'un vert sombre et un pantalon noir très chic, tandis qu'Harry portait une chemise rouge vin à demi rentrée dans un pantalon moulant et retenue par des bretelles élastiques. Ils ne se l'auraient avoués pour rien au monde, mais ils se trouvaient tout à fait désirables.

-Harry, Draco! Entrez!, s'exclama Hermione en leur faisant signe de sa place, joyeuse comme jamais.

Ron les débarrassa de leur cadeau et Pansy les invita à s'asseoir, leur indiquant leur place, tout en se souhaitant un joyeux noël. Jusqu'à présent les invités étaient impressionnés. Harry se régalait d'avance; cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé de fondue chinoise puisqu'il s'agissait d'un repas moldu. Draco, quant à lui, était habité d'un curieux appétit pour le nouveau met ainsi exposé devant lui. Lorsque tout le monde fut à table, Hermione prit la parole, maîtresse du jeu :

-Bonsoir à tous! Je vous explique le fonctionnement du repas, car il s'agit d'un repas spécial et nouveau pour la majorité d'entre nous. Premièrement, vous avez chacun deux baguettes à la gauche de votre assiette, vous piquez dans les aliments de votre choix et les laissez cuire dans le bouillon au centre de la table. Jusqu'ici c'est bien simple, vous me suivez?

Elle poursuivit suite à l'approbation de Pansy, Ron, Blaise et Draco.

-Par contre, si vous échappez votre aliment en l'entrant ou en le sortant, vous devrez embrasser la personne à votre droite, c'est la coutume!

Draco déglutit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil en lui lançant un «Fais gaffe!». Pansy et Blaise étaient à la gauche de leur partenaire, alors même s'ils n'avaient aucune expérience en la matière, cela ne leur déplaisaient pas. Hermione tentait de réprimer un fou rire et elle annonça le début officiel du dîné. Le Prince des Glaces reprit son sang froid et attaqua le premier, il piqua un cube de poulet et l'échappa dans le bouillon avant même d'y avoir plongé sa baguette. Tous ses amis, surpris que cette situation arrive si vite, attendaient avec impatience sa réaction. Un air blasé sur le visage, il se rapprocha de Potter, frôla à peine sa joue de ses lèvres et se piqua un nouveau morceau de poulet.

-Hé hé hé! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche!, s'imposa Hermione.

Draco haussa un sourcil, se demandant comment il pouvait faire mieux. La sorcière lui envoya un regard malicieux.

-Tu appelles ça embrasser? Embrasser c'est sur la bouche chez moi!, répliqua-t-elle, un sourire pervers se dessinant sur son visage d'ange.

Blaise et Pansy furent surpris de l'audace d'Hermione, guettant la réaction de leur meilleur ami. Potter était le seul qui ne s'était pas du tout occupé de la situation, qui avait commencé à manger et avait déjà ses deux baguettes dans la fondue.

-Sérieusement? C'est du délire, vous me faites marcher parce que vous savez que j'y connais rien, c'est ça?

-Elle a raison, c'est pas une règle écrite, mais ce n'est pas Hermione qui a inventé le concept, approuva Harry, sans réaliser dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'une note qui se voulait nonchalante.

-Très bien, si c'est pour te faire plaisir!, lâcha Draco en s'approchant du neko.

La queue d'Harry se mit à se balancer malgré lui lorsque le blond l'embrassa sur la bouche. Ce dernier tenta d'être le plus impassible possible, mais ressentit tout de même une onde d'excitation monter en lui. Il se replaça et défroissa sa chemise d'un revers de main.

-J'espère que vous en avez bien profité parce que c'était la seule fois de la soirée croyez-moi, je ne referais pas… , commença-t-il en échappant une branche de brocoli cette fois-ci. À partir de maintenant!

Le Serpentard finit sa phrase en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, un sourire gêné naissant alors que tous les autres éclataient de rire. Le blond se dirigea à nouveau vers le Survivant et celui-ci attira sa bouche contre la sienne après avoir lancé:

-Allez, c'est pas si terrible, Malfoy! Tu as le droit d'aimer ça!

-Non, mais ça va pas!? Laisse-moi manger tranquille!, fut la seule réponse de Draco, déstabilisé.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, c'est moi qui est dérangé après tout! Ce n'est pas moi qui ne sais pas me servir d'ustensiles pourtant très simples d'utilisation!

Une quinzaine de bécots et d'éclats de rire plus tard, les 4 amis avaient le ventre plein et les bouteilles de vin disparaissaient à vue d'œil. Ron commençait à être pompette et débitait des âneries pendant que Blaise lui donnait quelques baisers sur les joues, charmé. Hermione était en pleine discussion avec Draco sur leurs droits de préfets en chefs lorsqu'Harry rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Draco. Il faisait simplement mine de se joindre à la conversation, mais ce simple geste eu don de faire sourire Pansy. Ce sourire n'était d'ailleurs pas rassurant, que se tramait-il dans la tête de leurs bourreaux? Harry lui envoya un regard de questionnement.

-Ah ah, Potter a rejoins Draco sous le gui! Tu l'as fait exprès? Vous devez encore vous embrasser!, chantonna-t-elle comme une comptine.

Les yeux des deux Princes se croisèrent, interloqués, puis toisèrent le plafond où se trouvait maintenant la branche de gui. Le Serpentard fronça des sourcils alors que Blaise souriait de toutes ses dents en retenant un rire.

-C'est une autre coutume moldue dont j'ignorais l'existence? Et puis quoi encore? Ça doit être assez malsain, Noël dans vos familles!, grommela Draco qui en avait franchement marre.

-C'est moi, ou elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure?, remarqua Harry. Bon, tant pis!, finit-il en emportant le blond dans un langoureux baiser auquel il eu peine à ne pas répondre.

Draco le repoussa et essuya sa bouche du revers de sa manche. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements, il avait pris beaucoup de vin et il commençait à faiblir sous les assauts de sa Némésis. Il tentait de garder son sang froid, mais il ne pourrait bientôt plus répondre de ses actes. Le brun, quant à lui, gardait un visage impassible et cela l'énervait de plus en plus. Leurs «meilleurs amis» sifflèrent et Blaise envoya un «ouuuh!» qui eu le don d'exaspérer Draco.

-Bon, on le fait quand votre échange de cadeaux?, grommela-t-il pour changer de sujet et que cette soirée se finisse au plus vite.

Hermione lui envoya un sourire pour ensuite lui répondre d'un ton enfantin :

-Ah! Ça c'est à minuit, obligé!

-Mais vous ne faites rien comme tout le monde, c'est quoi ces règles de merde?

Il put lire une expression qui voulait dire : «c'est comme ça», sur le visage de chacun pour toute réponse. Le blond soupira, dépassé par les évènements.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous là?

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Oh, merci Ron, c'est adorable!, s'exclama Hermione en contemplant l'album photo improvisé de leur trio de choc à travers leurs années d'études.

Ron, qui commençait à perdre pied, s'agrippa à son petit ami pour se redresser de la causeuse sur laquelle ils étaient assis pour mieux voir Hermione. Les yeux mi-clos de tendresse et de joie, -et d'ivresse- , il lui sourit comiquement.

-De rien! C'était le bon temps, hein?, fit-il pour toute réponse, ce qui sonna plutôt comme un «Deu rien! Chétait l'bon tuemps, heu?».

La Griffondor pouffa de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors qu'il se recalait dans le fauteuil contre son chéri. Blaise releva sa crinière rousse d'une main sur son front et approcha son visage du sien, en souriant.

-Ouh là! J'en connais un qui aura mal à la tête demain matin, n'est-ce pas?, lui souffla-t-il tendrement.

-Qui?, plaisanta-t-il en souriant de plus belle et en finissant sa phrase d'un baiser sans inhibitions.

Hermione et Pansy, qui s'étaient bien habituées à leur couple, les regardaient avec affection en se rapprochant. Harry et Draco, au contraire, n'avaient jamais vraiment assistés à ce genre d'effusions, surtout entre Ron et Blaise en fait. Le roux était plutôt timide d'ordinaire, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas ce soir là. Draco ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait toujours cru que cela le dégoûterait ou encore le laisserait indifférent. Cela lui inspirait plutôt une sorte d'excitation et une envie d'être dans la même situation, mais avec une autre personne. Peut-être avec Potter, qui avait toujours son foutu air impassible. Ils étaient assis non loin l'un de l'autre sur le tapis. Le blond se rapprocha doucement, mine de rien. Il tenta de voir son expression du coin de l'œil en se rapprochant tout aussi légèrement et naturellement. Pansy éclata de rire. Draco sursauta plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et lui envoya un regard meurtrier. Sa main se leva au dessus de la tête des deux Princes et son doigt se tendit vers ce qui ressemblait fort à la branche de gui de tout à l'heure. Ils suivirent son geste et soupirèrent, exaspérés de ces enfantillages. Hermione se demandait si cette idée, qui venait de Pansy, d'ensorceler la branche pour qu'elle les suive était de trop. Elle oublia cette pensée sur le champ lorsque Draco roula une pelle monumentale, et avec la langue, à Harry. Les oreilles et la queue de ce dernier se dressèrent fébrilement et il se prêta au jeu. Il répondit au baiser avec fougue et ceci eu don de rendre les autres un peu mal à l'aise, ne s'attendant guère à un tel revirement de situation. Les pupilles du neko se dilataient de plaisir et la tension montait. Lorsque Draco sentit qu'il commençait à perdre son self-control, il rompit leur baiser et se retourna vers ses amis, un air fier sur son visage d'ange, tandis qu'Harry, toujours aussi excité, embrassait son cou et ses clavicules.

-Alors, vous êtes fier de vous? Vous en avez assez vu?

L'absence de réponse traduisait le malaise qu'ils avaient créé.

-Bon, et bien maintenant j'aimerais que vous désensorceliez cette branche de trouduc et qu'on continu l'échange de cadeaux pour que ça finisse, par Merlin!, s'énerva-t-il en repoussant complètement Harry qui redevint serein et indifférent.

Pansy se frottait les mains nerveusement.

-Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça vous dérangeait à ce point…

-Oui bon, on ne s'arrêtera pas plus sur la question. Tiens Potter, c'est moi qui t'avais pigé; quelle surprise! Ce jeu marche vraiment, personne ne se doutait de rien…, ironisa Draco en tendant rapidement le paquet qu'il avait déposé sous le sapin il y a quelques heures de cela.

Harry fit un sourire en coin en prenant son cadeau d'une main et celui de Draco de l'autre puis lui tendit.

-Tiens, on fera d'une pierre d'un coup, de toute façon il ne restait que moi, alors tu devais t'en douter!

Draco manqua de le remercier puisqu'il était le seul à avoir compris qu'il voulait abréger cette réunion de Noël dès le moment où elle avait commencé. Il prit le joli paquet vert et argent tendu vers lui en se disant que Potter avait au moins pensé aux couleurs de sa maison. Il se surprit à apprécier cet échange, cela éveillait sa curiosité sur des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais pensé. Un cadeau de Potter, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Il déballa et ouvrit la boîte et fut heureusement surprit d'y trouver un tube de gel de sa marque préférée. Sa Némésis était en train d'ouvrir le sien quand il vit pendant une fraction de seconde une expression de joie sur le visage de Malfoy. Il éclata de rire; s'il savait où il l'avait trouvé! Le blond se retourna d'un bloc vers lui, le dévisageant, tandis que Blaise se levait un peu du fauteuil pour voir ce qu'il avait reçu. Le Prince des Glaces fronça des sourcils et lui lança un regard découragé, dégoûté.

-Ah non, ne me dit pas que c'est du foutre? Tu me fais croire que c'est mon gel préféré, mais t'as juste pris un tube vide et t'es venu dedans, c'est ça?!, s'écria-t-il, outré.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte?, répondit simplement Harry, le visage déformé par l'incompréhension.

-Mais oui, comment t'aurais pu savoir et aller acheter ce tube si on ne peut pas sortir de l'enceinte de l'école?, renchérit Draco, sûr de lui.

-Hey! Mais c'est MON cadeau! C'est moi qui l'ai acheté pour Draco avant même qu'il ne soit question d'échange de cadeaux! C'est pour ça que je ne le trouvais plus! Tu l'as volé, mon salaud!, s'exclama Blaise, insulté.

Harry ignora complètement l'accusation et se retourna vers Draco, contrarié. Il avait sortit de son paquet une espèce de médaille pour animal domestique où y était gravé «Ryry le chat» et l'adresse du manoir Malfoy.

-Tu te crois mieux? Ça va pas, c'est quoi cette merde?! «Ryry le chat», enfoiré!, s'insurgea Harry, tout aussi insulté que Blaise.

Les trois autres, surtout Ron, éclataient de rire devant la débilité de la scène. Draco, quant à lui, eu du mal à réprimer un fou rire et lui envoya un sourire satisfait. Harry baissa les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Il releva la tête et regarda Blaise.

-Désolé Blaise, je ne savais pas que c'était à toi. D'un autre côté c'est mieux, comme ça il n'y aura pas de Serpentard triste de ne pas avoir reçu son gel cette année.

Le noir eu un léger rire lui aussi, oubliant le vol.

-C'est vrai, au moins il a atteint son propriétaire! Joyeux Noël Draco! Et puis en passant, trop marrant l'idée de la médaille, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, fit Blaise en finissant sa phrase sous le ton de la confidence, baissant la voix.

Hermione s'installa entre les deux Princes et bras dessus, bras-dessous, elle les enlaça, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry et Draco se lancèrent un regard amusé, leur tête s'étant rapprochées.

-Oh, qui aurait cru qu'on aurait fini par s'entendre assez bien tous les six au point de fêter Noël ensembles?, lança Hermione d'un ton joyeux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dégagèrent de l'étreinte en se raclant la gorge.

-Personne, trancha le blond, rabat-joie.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Ah ah, c'est le chapitre que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!


	7. Chapitre 7: Cher professeur

Chapitre 7: Cher professeur

Harry avait encore échoué un examen de potion et il commençait de plus en plus à se dire qu'il devrait lâcher les cours. Sa condition féline lui attribuait une certaine paresse qui lui faisait se dire: «Mais à quoi est-ce que ça peut bien servir de toutes façons? Tu n'as qu'à marier une rock star ou un mafieux!». Il avait depuis la toute première année du mal avec ce cours en particulier, mais jamais autant que celle-ci. Hermione avait déjà essayé de l'aider de nombreuses fois, mais elle refusait de continuer parce qu'il finissait toujours par s'endormir ou par balancer ses bouquins dans les murs. Bref cette matière lui était le meilleur somnifère. Il sortit de la classe un peu trop tôt pour donner l'impression d'avoir bien compris la matière. Il avait écrit des conneries et il était sortit le premier. Il ne connaissait pas les réponses de toutes façons et il ne croyait pas que «On s'en tape!» était celle attendue pour la question «Nommez les 3 ingrédients de base de la potion de fidélité.». Il attendit donc ses amis dans le couloir en soupirant sa bêtise. Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco confiant et satisfait. En tout cas, c'est ce que sa mine faisait transparaître jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le neko.

-Alors, on est le meilleur et on sort avant les autres, Potter?, lui envoya-t-il avec son habituel rictus provocateur.

Harry sourit en s'approchant du blond.

-Ouais! Ça me dépasse qu'on nous fasse passer des tests aussi faciles en dernière année. Et dis donc, t'en a mit du temps! Un problème avec ton parrain Malfoy? Il veut que tu te donnes du mal comme tous les autres élèves maintenant? Je croyais qu'il te faisait passer de toute façon, lui répondit-il d'un air détaché en faisant mine de regarder ses ongles.

Draco réprima une réponse trop rapide et mal formulée. Il garda son calme et tenta une réponse cinglante au possible.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça MOI, mais c'est plutôt toi qui m'étonnes; tu es sortit si vite, tu lui aurais pas proposé tes services en échange de bon résultats par hasard? Pétasse!, osa-t-il en tournant les talons.

Au lieu d'être insulté, se voulant bien trop blasé pour cela, il eu un frisson de dégoût en imaginant Rogue nu comme un ver. Et la première image qui lui vint en tête pour chasser cette vision fut Malfoy le remplaçant. Il allait s'aventurer au pays des fantasmes quand Hermione le rejoint. Elle avait un air inquiet et elle lui prit les poignets en le dévisageant.

-Harry, dis-moi que l'examen a été rapide parce que tu avais étudié au point de connaître les réponses par cœur?, s'enquit-elle avec un mince espoir.

Ce dernier se détruisit lorsqu'elle vit son ami regarder ailleurs, un peu gêné.

-Oh, ça n'a pas de sens! Il faut que quelqu'un t'aide pour ça! Je sais que tu le déteste, mais pense à ton avenir et va voir Rogue, par Merlin!, l'implora-t-elle, ne se proposant définitivement plus à ce sujet.

Le brun détacha ses mains de l'emprise de son amie et fit une grimace de dégoût à l'énoncé du professeur.

-Ah, Hermione, tout mais pas ça!, râla-t-il.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Ah, Hermione, tout mais pas ça!, se plaint Harry de nouveau.

Hermione et Pansy se lancèrent un bref regard amusé et la Gryffondor prit les mains de son meilleur ami dans les siennes.

-Tu m'as dit quelque chose d'identique il n'y a pas si longtemps, laquelle de ces fois te tient le plus à cœur? Celle où je te propose Rogue ou celle où je te propose Draco? Car crois-moi j'ai tenté de respecter ta première volonté quand j'ai demandé à Pansy de convaincre Rogue de t'assigner Draco comme tuteur, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer sans éclater de rire.

Pansy lui donna une petite tape sur le bras, toujours souriante. Elle se disait que c'était un excellent moyen de les rapprocher et peut-être même de réellement aider Harry en potion, mais elle trouvait tout de même que sa petite amie y allait fort avec les deux Princes. Harry lui était assez contrarié, il ne pensait aucunement que d'avoir Malfoy comme professeur particulier pourrait l'avancer. Cela allait irrémédiablement mal finir. De plus, était-il seulement au courant de cet «accord»?

-Malfoy est d'accord si tu veux savoir et il pense que cela ne peut qu'aider votre relation quelque peu tendue, glisse rapidement Pansy en secouant la tête comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Quelque peu tendue? On est pire ennemis depuis la première année, tu déconnes?!, s'exclama-t-il en sortant du dortoir en trombe et en claquant la porte.

Hermione se retourna vers Pansy et lui caressa le bras en lui disant que tout se passait comme prévu.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Draco, s'il-te-plait, pense aux autres, par pitié!, supplia Blaise en tentant de suivre le blond quelque peu déplu par la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire.

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement vers le noir et lui pointa le nez d'un air menaçant.

-Ok, mais saches que je ne fais ceci que pour me payer la tête de Potter et qu'il serait mieux de ne pas me sauter dessus, sinon je coupe ton précieux appendice!

Blaise, surpris qu'il ai si rapidement changé d'opinion, ne fit aucune remarque et lui sourit de toutes ses belles dents blanches. Il déglutit et attendit que le Prince des Glaces ai baissé son doigt pour couiner un «mais bien sûr» mal assuré. Draco leva le nez et disparu dans un couloir adjacent.

-Tout se passe comme prévu, se mit à sourire le noir.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Draco tournait en rond depuis une quinzaine de minutes et ne pouvait se résoudre à s'arrêter. Il attendait Potter pour sa première leçon privée de potion. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce faisant le mettrait dans un tel état de nervosité. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il se donnait une gifle mentale pour ne pas avoir insisté pour travailler à la bibliothèque lorsque le balafré lui avait dit que cet endroit l'ennuyait à mourir. Le blond ne gardait pas de bons souvenirs de sa dernière visite dans ses appartements personnels. Il se souvenait avoir commencé le baiser, évènement dont ils n'avaient jamais reparlé depuis, mais qui ne l'en avait pas moins troublés. Il avait peur que de se retrouver seul avec le Survivant lui donnerait des envies qu'il tentait de mettre de côté depuis des mois. De plus, Draco était très frustré sexuellement depuis le début des cours et cela ne l'aidait guère à détourner ses pensées de leur attirance interdite. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était coincé avec son meilleur ennemi pour la soirée et il ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Draco continuait de marcher de long en large dans sa chambre en regardant l'heure à chaque minute. Lorsque 19H00 sonna, le Serpentard fut à son comble de nervosité alors qu'il se faisait violence pour reprendre son calme et sa légendaire désinvolture. 19H01, le brun était en retard, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout, même que le contraire l'aurait étonné. 19H05, il s'était peut-être arrêté aux toilettes en chemin. 19H10, cela commençait à être impoli, Draco se surprit vexé, lui qui était très ponctuel. 19H20, il lui semblait que le séjour au toilettes était trop long pour en être réellement un. 19H30, manquait-il tant d'éducation parce qu'il avait grandi dans une famille de paysans consanguins? 19H50, le faisait-il exprès pour le faire chier? 20H00, il devait avoir oublié, Draco n'y voyait aucune autre explication. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, il se dirigea vers la porte. Puis se résigna. Il était un Malfoy, allait-il courir après sa Némésis? Non, il allait la retrouver pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée sur les retardataires sans éducation! Sur cette pensée, Draco ouvrit la porte et prit le chemin menant au dortoir des Gryffondors à grandes enjambées. S'il croyait pouvoir se tirer des leçons qu'il lui offrait de si généreuse façon, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude… ou au fond de l'orifice d'une conquête. Une fois chez les rouges et ors, Draco pu constater que tous les camarades partageants la chambre de Potter se tenaient dans la partie commune, car le neko se payait du bon temps et ne voulait pas être dérangé.

-Alors ce paysan mal élevé me fait faux bond à MOI, pour se vider les couilles?!, s'exclama Malfoy, scandalisé en se dirigeant vers la porte close de la chambre. Je vais lui montrer moi qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy ainsi!

Tous les Gryffondors de la pièce se lancèrent à l'instant un regard affolé. Les plus au courant des pratiques du neko se jetèrent aux devants du blond pour l'empêcher d'entrer, mais ne furent pas assez rapides. Le Prince des Glaces ne pu garder la tête froide lorsqu'il eu une sorte de harem en l'honneur de son ennemi sous les yeux. Potter était entouré de 5 élèves aux cheveux blonds de différentes maisons qui se préoccupaient de ses désirs. Si bien entouré qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence intruse dans la pièce. Ce dernier ne pouvait réprimer une expression de tristesse et de surprise mélangées dans son regard. Le brun réalisa enfin que quelqu'un était entré et compris du même coup qu'il avait oublié leur rendez-vous. Malgré sa bonne compagnie, et sa flagrante nudité, il se leva d'un bond pour rattraper sa Némésis fuyante. Les blondinets poussèrent des gémissements de mécontentement tandis que Draco refermait brusquement les portes sur Harry, les yeux noyés de larmes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais cette vision l'avait profondément bouleversé. Il aurait voulu trouver une réplique méprisante et humoristique pour les rouges et ors qui l'avaient attendu de l'autre côté de la porte, mais il ne pu que fuir, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il couru aussi vite qu'il le pu jusqu'à ses appartements et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber au sol contre le battant et, une main devant la bouche, il se mit à pleurer, dégoûté. Il ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce qu'il y ai plus d'une personne avec Potter. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se vanter ou être inquiet, car les conquêtes n'avaient pas été choisies au hasard: elles lui ressemblaient.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Ah! J'y comprends rien!, râla Blaise alors qu'il s'affalait lourdement dans la causeuse de la salle sur demande aux côtés de son petit copain.

-Je pense que c'est encore Harry qui a fait quelque chose, lâcha Ron mal à l'aise.

Hermione, Pansy et Blaise se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le roux, impatient d'entendre la suite. Celui-ci ne voulait pas croire tout ce qui se racontait à l'école ces derniers temps, mais il n'avait plus d'autre choix.

-On dit… Enfin, j'ai entendu des élèves dire qu'Harry ne couchait plus qu'avec des blonds qui ressemblent à Draco. Et il aurait même été jusqu'à couché avec 5 d'entre eux en même temps!

Hermione écarquilla de gros yeux dégoûtés, n'en revenant pas. Blaise et Pansy se jetèrent un regard de mépris commun pour le Survivant.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un sale pervers! Pauvre Draco, ça ne se fait pas! s'exclama le jeune homme noir, insulté pour son meilleur ami.

Hermione et Ron s'échangèrent un regard gêné et presque honteux pour leur ami. Alors que Pansy la prenait par les épaules, la Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

-Tu as raison Blaise, ça ne se fait pas et je crains que nous n'ayons sous-estimé leur attirance l'un pour l'autre. Harry est complètement obsédé par Draco.

Les traits tirés de Blaise s'adoucirent et un sourire triste empreint de compréhension naquit sur sa bouche alors qu'il se remémorait ses longues nuits d'insomnie où il ne faisait que se visualiser Ron nu contre lui. Il se tourna brusquement vers ce dernier et Hermione.

-Je veux bien lui pardonner s'il fait de nouvelles et sincères excuses à Draco, déclara-t-il alors que sa consœur Serpentard hochait la tête.

-Il n'aura pas le choix le salaud, fit Hermione en riant nerveusement, se remémorant leur dernière tentative d'excuse infructueuse.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Tu es ridicule, je ne pensais jamais que tu pourrais un jour mettre cette médaille. Ce n'était qu'une blague tu le sais?, soupira Draco alors qu'Harry était posté devant la porte de ses appartements avec le cadeau de sa Némésis accroché à son collier.

-Tu sais, je voulais m'excuser pour notre premier rendez-vous, j'avais complètement oublié.

Draco eu un frisson de dégoût en se remémorant ses «doublures» caressant et léchant Potter partout où cela était possible. Cette vision l'avait profondément traumatisé, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui dire.

-Je n'en ai vraiment rien à chier, tu entres avant que je change d'avis pour tes cours privés?, répondit froidement le blond en lui tenant la porte.

Le neko haussa les épaules et obtempéra.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Mais quel attardé mental tu fais pour rater une potion aussi simple que celle d'acuité?, hurla Draco en pétards alors que son chaudron préféré fondait sous ses yeux suite à une énième erreur d'ingrédient de la part de son ennemi.

-Aide-moi à limiter les dégâts au lieu de me crier dessus! Et puis elle n'est pas si facile à concocter cette potion! Aie! Répondit Harry en se brûlant pour contenir le liquide bouillant dans un espace restreint.

Le Serpentard tenta de l'aider avec le premier instrument qu'il trouva, mais se brûla lui aussi et recula brusquement alors que la mixture devenait dure et grise comme de la pierre. Le brun se jeta sur Draco pour vérifier ses mains souillées de potion ratée. Leurs deux mains ensembles, il remarqua ses propres brûlures et ils furent soudainement pris d'un vertige commun et se séparèrent, mal à l'aise. Draco reporta immédiatement son attention sur le chaudron en fusion et lui lança un sort de nettoyage. Il soupira, alors que la peau touchée par la potion prenait une teinte bleutée et celle de Harry restait grise, malgré le fait qu'ils soient nettoyés. Le blond fronça des sourcils et grimaça alors que ses brûlures viraient rouges. Le neko, qui n'avait même pas remarqué ses propres mains, n'en fit pas de cas.

-C'est quoi cette merde?! Ce doit être un foutu effet secondaire de la potion!, s'exclama le Serpentard pour ensuite prendre un air soucieux. Oui... J'ai lu quelque part que les couleurs avaient une significations et puisqu'il s'agit d'une potion pour améliorer l'acuité sensorielle, les couleurs reflètent probablement...

Draco arrêta net sa phrase. Premièrement parce que le brun ne semblait pas du tout l'écouter et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il sache la signification des couleurs. Les mains de Harry, qui étaient restées grises (le calme) jusqu'à présent, devinrent oranges. Draco se dit en déglutissant que cette couleur pouvant autant représenter l'hypocrisie que la luxure et le besoin de jouissance. Le Gryffondor sourit et s'en approcha dangereusement.

-Alors professeur, est-ce qu'après tant de théorie... il serait temps de passer à la pratique?

Le brun avait finit sa phrase alors que ses oreilles se dressaient et que sa queue bâtait l'air, comme pour montrer son enthousiasme. Draco réprima une quelconque réaction qui aurait pu traduire son envie et, tout en prenant soin de ne pas exposer ses mains, il se précipita à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il fit signe à Harry de partir.

-Non merci Potter, ton cours de ce soir est terminé, dégage!, le blond avait insisté sur le dernier mot en le prononçant le plus froidement qu'un Malfoy pouvait le faire.

-Ça va, ça va! Je vais aller me trouver un peu de pratique ailleurs, dans ce cas, sourit sensuellement Harry, ce qui fit frémir sa Némésis. À quand mon prochain gâchis?

-Demain soir conviendrait-il au Survivant?, demanda Draco, non sans un soupir de découragement, sa tâche paraissant bien plus ardue maintenant qu'il connaissait son niveau en potion.

Le neko fit mine de réfléchir, les yeux levés, comme s'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas déjà un rendez-vous bien bandant d'organisé. Il reposa son intense regard vert sur le blond et lui sourit, impertinent.

-Ouais, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Je ne te savais pas d'un tempérament ennuyeux, Malfoy. Tu veux déjà me revoir demain?

-Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je serai débarrassé! Quoi que d'après ta performance de ce soir, je ne peux peut-être rien faire pour ton manque total de talent?, répondit-il du tac au tac alors qu'il claquait la porte sur un dernier sourire narquois.

Il soupira une dernière fois avant d'aller se doucher alors que ses brûlures avaient bleuies, traduisant sa mélancolie.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Ta leçon s'est terminée tard. Alors, comment ça s'est passé?, questionna Hermione alors que Harry entrait dans la Salle Commune et que malgré l'heure, elle semblait l'attendre en lisant.

Il prit place sur un bras du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise et se calla contre elle, appuyant sa tête sur la sienne, faisant mine de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle lisait.

-Elle s'est terminée tôt, Malfoy n'a pas de patience, je suis donc aller m'amuser un peu avec un Serdaigle qui m'avait fait les yeux doux pendant le dîner. Il était réellement sublime nu, mais t'imagine même pas l'esprit tordu de ce gars, il avait toute sortes de jouets qui...

-Oh Harry enfin, la ferme! Je demandais pour ta leçon, je me fous complètement de la collection de godemichets d'un Serdaigle quel qu'il soit! C'est dégoûtant!, s'insurgea Hermione non sans rire alors que son ami était totalement hilare contre elle.

-C'est sans importance, j'ai juste raté une potion et Draco m'a renvoyé, on continuera demain, lâcha-t-il simplement puisqu'Hermione semblait toujours attendre une réponse.

Il lui montra ses mains pour appuyer ses dires et elle les prit pour les observer, pensive.

-Je suis sûre que tu finiras par être bon, tu l'ai dans tous les domaines sinon, c'est normal d'avoir une faiblesse, souffla la jeune femme, rassurante.

-Ouais, ça c'est si Malfoy me supporte jusque là, répondit rapidement Harry, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix alors que ses blessures se coloraient d'un bleu sombre à la surprise de son amie qui avait toujours ses mains dans les siennes.

Le neko se reprit rapidement, souhaita une bonne nuit à Hermione, lui embrassa la joue et rejoignit son dortoir. La jeune fille resta seule quelques minutes, perplexe. Elle réalisait que c'était la première fois qu'Harry semblait éprouver une émotion dénuée d'égoïsme depuis sa nouvelle condition. Peut-être que leur plan fonctionnait bien après tout.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Draco fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit frapper à 18H55 à la porte de sa chambre, indiquant que non seulement Harry était à l'heure, mais même en avance. Le blond n'y croyait pas lorsqu'il entra avec tout son matériel et commença à s'installer avec enthousiasme, alors qu'il avait dut prendre ses propres affaires la veille.

-Dis donc, Potty veut enfin travailler sérieusement, on dirait!, lança-t-il moqueur, mais aussi un peu impressionné.

-Ouais! On commence?

Le Gryffondor lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas ce soir-là. Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de concentration et avait pratiquement réussit une potion sans trop d'insultes de la part de son ennemi. Il était très fier de lui, mais surtout, très curieux de savoir si elle fonctionnait. Comme deuxième exercice, le Serpentard lui avait fait faire un élixir d'euphorie, puisqu'il l'avait complètement raté en classe. Le neko l'observa avec amusement, ce qui eu pour effet de l'inquiéter légèrement.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, t'as l'air con avec ce sourire, Potter!, l'insulta Draco, réprimant son malaise.

-Tu n'as pas envie de vérifier si elle fonctionne, Malfoy? Ça ferait pas de mal au balai que t'as dans le cul, tu ne crois pas?, fit innocemment Harry, le sourire de plus en plus large.

Le Prince de Glace lui lança un regard noir et reprit contenance en lui répliquant que les professeurs n'avaient pas à tester les potions de leurs élèves, mais au contraire, ils pouvaient leur demander de s'en charger eux-mêmes si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Au grand dam du blond, le brun ne fit que sourire d'avantage.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'avale ce truc? Parce que je suis déjà très heureux là maintenant et ça ne changerait rien, alors que toi...

Le Gryffondor avait dit cette phrase en s'approchant dangereusement du Serpentard, qui reculait inconsciemment vers un mur. Il lui lança un regard noir et lorsque le brun tenta de lui donner la potion de force, il ne supporta pas davantage de chamailleries et le repoussa violement. Ce dernier fut surpris de la rudesse du geste et lui lança un regard ahuri alors que la fiole d'élixir se fracassait au sol.

-Ça suffit Potter! Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas t'imaginer, mais nous ne sommes pas amis! Je préférerais donc largement me prendre ton poing sur la gueule plutôt que de me chamailler à nouveau avec toi! Le cours est terminé, on se voit demain soir, même heure, cracha Draco en lui montrant brusquement la porte.

Le blond lança un sort de nettoyage alors que Harry ramassait ses affaires, dépassé.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'aider?, demanda impassiblement le neko dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Parce que tes amis sont avec mes amis maintenant et qu'ils m'ont demandé ça pour toi, de plus, les tuteurs officiels reçoivent une compensation financière. Je devais vraiment être d'humeur charitable ce jour-là, parce que j'en ai rien à foutre de toi!, se justifia Draco, haineux.

Il se demandait s'il devait être fier de lui parce qu'il avait réussit à atteindre le Survivant ou s'il devait au contraire, se reprocher d'avoir réagit aussi intensément. Il pencha pour la deuxième option lorsque sa Némésis haussa des épaules, comme indifférent, pour ensuite refermer la porte derrière lui. Par contre, une fois la porte passée, le brun serra des poings si fort qu'il échappa une partie de son matériel au sol. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le ramasser et s'éloigna en se disant que si ses efforts n'étaient pas récompensés, il serait le pire élève que Draco pourrait avoir!

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

L'horloge de son appartement de préfet indiquait 19H20, lorsqu'Harry cogna à la porte de Draco. Ce dernier se dit avant d'ouvrir que l'incident de la veille devait assurément y être pour quelque chose et qu'il allait probablement en baver. Le neko entra sans matériel, mais accompagné d'une odeur assez distincte de whisky. Il avait l'air totalement débraillé, comme s'il avait surpris un élève dans les couloirs et lui avait sauté dessus pour le baiser sans se donner la peine de refermer sa braguette avant de le quitter. Draco en grogna presque de mécontentement lorsqu'Harry s'affala sur son canapé et lui lança un regard lubrique.

-Cher professeur, sur quoi portera la leçon d'aujourd'hui?, demanda-t-il en installant confortablement ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Il est hors de question que je perde mon temps avec toi aujourd'hui, vu ton état. Sors tout de suite, on se verra la semaine prochaine, fit Draco d'une traite en gardant toujours la porte ouverte.

-Ben voyons! Je suis tout à fait capable de réussir une potion, je vais même la tester si tu veux!, répliqua immédiatement le Survivant, sûr de lui.

Draco n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité et trouvait séduisante l'idée que son ennemi avale un filtre raté ou non de baisse de libido. Bien exécutée, l'effet pourrait durer une bonne semaine, au grand plaisir de Draco. Il s'était demandé si un jour il se servirait de cette étrange concoction probablement inventée par un professeur de 4e année qui avait marre des hormones en folie de ses élèves. C'est sur cette réflexion qu'il referma la porte et se tourna vers sa Némésis.

-Très bien Potter, mais je t'avais préparé un cours spécial aujourd'hui. Tu dois deviner de quelle potion il s'agit d'après les ingrédients et étapes de concoction données. Et puisque tu insiste, tu devras vérifier son efficacité en servant de cobaye, sourit Draco de toutes ses dents en l'invitant à s'assoir sur une des chaises de son bureau.

Harry trouva le revirement de situation étrange, mais ses sens engourdis par l'alcool ne percevaient pas les risques. Il était surtout content que le blond ai changé d'avis. Il ne remarqua même pas que celui-ci écrivait à la hâte la recette pour la lui donner.

-Tiens, je te laisse l'étudier pour découvrir son utilité. Prend ton temps, je viens de réaliser qu'il me manque un ingrédient, je vais aller le chercher pendant ce temps, mentit Draco alors qu'il se précipitait déjà vers la réserve de Rogue pour tous les ingrédients du filtre.

Dès que le Serpentard ferma la porte, le Gryffondor sortit une petite flasque de whisky de sa poche et la but d'une traite. Il était si saoul qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire la liste qu'il avait devant lui, les mots tournaient trop pour qu'il s'y concentre. Aussi, il n'eut même pas le temps de s'ennuyer, pensait-il, que sa Némésis était déjà de retour, un sourire menaçant sur ses belles lèvres.

-Et alors Potter? As-tu trouvé de quelle filtre il s'agissait?, demanda sadiquement Draco.

-Non, pas du tout! Mais si je le fait bien, il ne devrait pas y avoir de danger, non?, répondit Harry rieur et complètement ivre.

-Ouais... T'as probablement raison Potter!, fit le blond, soudainement inquiet, tentant de se convaincre qu'aucun ingrédient n'était mortel.

Le neko se mit au travail et suivit tant bien que mal la recette griffonnée à la va-vite de Draco, qui se disait qu'il allait probablement devoir emmener sa Némésis à l'infirmerie dans environ une demi-heure au moment du test. Il avait noté plusieurs erreurs flagrantes de la part du brun, mais n'osait pas en dire trop, de peur qu'il abandonne son idée de faire le cobaye. Le dernier ingrédient que mit très maladroitement Harry fit s'élever une épaisse fumée sucrée qui ne put échapper aux narines des deux jeunes hommes. Ils eurent un frisson très prononcé à cet instant et prit d'un vertige, ils se regardèrent embarrassés. Le Serpentard secoua vivement la tête et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais le nuage sucré l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il eut peur de ressentir aussi les effets du filtre, même sans l'ingérer.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que tu vérifie l'efficacité de ton filtre, Potter!, lança Malfoy pour revenir à lui.

Harry fit un instant une moue d'appréhension, ferma les yeux et avala deux bonnes gorgées à même le chaudron, sous le regard dégoûté de Draco. Ce dernier, qui craignait le pire, attendait avec impatience la réaction du filtre sur son ennemi. Les yeux du neko s'assombrirent presqu'instantanément, ses oreilles félines se dressèrent et sa queue se raidit brusquement. Lorsqu'il planta son regard dans celui du blond, les deux jeunes hommes frissonnèrent et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Draco ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas le choix, son corps réclamait douloureusement celui du brun. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, couchés au sol, vu leurs gestes rapides et frénétiques visant à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements, réclamant la chair de l'autre. Harry agissait sans aucune tendresse et, dans l'urgence du moment, il prépara à peine Draco avant de le pénétrer durement. Celui-ci ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur, mais les coups de bassins qui suivirent furent si bons qu'il ne fut plus que halètements et grognements de plaisir. Le brun prit le membre du blond en main et lui imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient si vif qu'ils furent tous deux rapidement emportés par la jouissance. Le Gryffondor s'effondra sur le corps du Serpentard, tous deux pantelants et en sueurs. Un coït si intense aurait normalement dut les épuiser et ils se seraient endormis sur le champ, mais leurs membres encore en contact se dressèrent à nouveau. Draco fit brusquement rouler Harry sous lui qui surprit, lui envoya un sourire amusé, et il se positionna à califourchon sur ses hanches. Leurs regards assombris par le désir se croisèrent et ce fut le déclencheur d'une fougueuse embrassade qui les laissa sans souffle. Le blond s'empala sur le sexe devenu insupportablement dur du brun et ils en crièrent presque de plaisir. Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leurs ébats, dans toutes les positions imaginables, et ce dans tous les recoins des appartements de Draco, jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Le préfet ne se souvenait plus quand avaient-ils finit par s'endormir, mais il se réveilla en sursaut malgré son épuisement. Ils étaient recouvert d'un des rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, couchés au sol. Il avait très mal au dos, au sexe et à un autre endroit dont il ne croyait pas possible, puisqu'il croyait être hétéro avant les évènements de la veille. Il avait agit sous les effets du filtre qui avait apparemment l'effet contraire de ce qui était prévu, mais il se souvenait clairement du plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé. Jamais il n'aurait autant jouit avec une fille, ça il en était maintenant certain, il aurait simplement espéré ne pas le découvrir de cette façon qui plus est avec cette personne. Il était si épuisé qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé ni bu depuis des jours. Il alla sous la douche pour se revigorer en espérant que jamais ne se réveille sa Némésis, car il ne saurait comment le regarder en face après ce qui venait de se produire. Il se foutrait probablement de lui comme la première fois, mais cette fois, il se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails. Il termina de se laver, se sécha et s'habilla rapidement, l'heure du petit déjeuner approchant. Il revint à la chambre et y vit le Survivant encore profondément endormit et nu sur le plancher. Si profondément endormi que le Serpentard en vint à se demander s'il était seulement conscient. Il tenta de le réveiller par tous les moyens et au bout d'un moment, Draco se dit qu'il avait probablement tué le Survivant. Il l'habilla difficilement, essayant de ne pas se laisser tenter par son corps plus que désirable et décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh le dévisagea vivement en voyant Draco Malfoy emmener Harry Potter à l'infirmerie de si bonne heure. Il lui expliqua qu'il l'aidait depuis quelques jours à concocter des potions et qu'hier soir, il avait bu sa création et s'était probablement effondré devant sa porte en sortant, car c'est là qu'il venait de le trouver ce matin.

-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, étendez-le sur ce lit et dites-moi tous les ingrédients de la potion qu'il a but, s'enquit-elle, soudainement très inquiète.

Draco mentit quelque peu pour qu'elle ne sache pas de quelle potion il s'agissait et prit congé pour la Grande Salle. Il commençait malgré lui à s'inquiéter pour l'état de sa Némésis et redoutait les questions de ses amis lorsqu'ils sauraient pour sa visite à l'infirmerie.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Que pensez-vous de l'attitude horrible des deux Princes l'un envers l'autre? :P


	8. Chapitre 8: Esprit de compétition

Je vous préviens, les scènes de sexe commencent maintenant! 3

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Chapitre 8: Esprit de compétition

Harry fut très surpris lorsqu'il se réveilla à l'infirmerie, n'ayant aucun souvenir de s'y être rendu ou de s'être blessé de quelconque façon. Il avait pourtant très mal à ses organes génitaux et se demandait quelle en était la cause. Il se rappelait vaguement s'être rendu dans les appartements de Draco alors qu'il était dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Il avait tenté de suivre la recette d'une potion dont il ne se rappelait rien. Il avait du faire une connerie et Malfoy, ou quelqu'un plus susceptible de s'intéresser à sa santé, l'avait déposé à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh passa devant lui et eu, un court instant, un sourire soulagé. Elle fronça ensuite des sourcils et s'approcha du lit avec un doigt en l'air, comme pour le réprimander.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est encore passé entre vous et Mr Malfoy, mais je ne veux plus que vous avaliez de potion de baisse de... de potion suspecte à l'avenir!, se reprit-elle en réalisant que le jeune homme ne devait pas être au courant des effets de la potion, sinon il était clair qu'il n'en aurait pas bu.

-Ah oui, je me souviens! C'était pour tester son efficacité, je suis des cours de rattrapage de potion avec lui et il me l'a demandé, expliqua innocemment le Survivant.

-Ceci explique bien des choses..., souffla-t-elle pour elle-même, sous le regard interrogateur de son protégé. Vous pouvez maintenant partir, je ne peux plus rien pour vous, si ce n'est que vous conseiller de vous tenir tranquille pour les prochains jours. Certaines parties de votre corps semblent... irritées, finit-elle non sans une pointe de gêne mêlée au dédain.

Le Gryffondor comprit immédiatement l'allusion, se leva d'un bond et souhaita une bonne journée à l'infirmière. Il demanda l'heure à l'un des tableaux qu'il croisa dans le couloir et il lui répondit que le déjeuner venait à peine de commencer. Il atteignit la Grande Salle en se demandant quelle excuse allait-il inventer pour son absence du matin. À peine eut-il atteint la table qu'Hermione se levait brusquement de sa place, un air inquiet sur son doux visage. Ron, pour sa part, ne fit que se retourner vers lui, son regard interloqué braqué sur lui.

-Harry, mais où étais-tu enfin?!, lança la sorcière, maternelle. Tu n'es pas rentré hier soir et tu n'étais pas là non plus ce matin!

Le concerné balaya la table des Serpentards du regard pour y voir son Prince qui semblait soucieux. Draco se disait en fait: Faites qu'il ne leur dise rien! S'en souvient-il seulement? Dis leur quelque chose enfin, espèce de demeuré!

Son silence devenant pesant, Harry se retourna enfin vers ses amis pour leur répondre, nonchalant:

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous inquiétez comme ça? Je me suis endormi après une torride nuit avec plusieurs personnes dont vous ne voulez certainement pas l'identité et j'étais tellement claqué que je viens tout juste de me réveiller!

Ses deux amis le fixèrent encore un moment, perplexes, puis se firent une raison. Après tout, il était vrai que le neko découchait souvent, mais ces derniers temps, suite à leurs réprimandes, il s'efforçait d'être discret. Aussi, ils se dirent que si Draco avait une version différente, ils le sauraient bien assez tôt par l'entremise de leur douce moitié. À l'autre bout de la salle, Draco n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu, mais se calma lorsqu'il vit la réaction de Ron et Hermione.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy? Je ne suis pas con, je vois bien que tu me suis depuis un bon moment, s'énerva Harry alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir vers le cours de potion.

Le blond, prit en faute, réprima un sursaut et lui envoya un regard froid. Il s'efforça de produire un rictus méprisant avant de lui répliquer:

-Tu te fais des films, Potter! Il n'y a que toi d'assez bête pour rêver que je pourrais te suivre!

Le brun n'était pas dupe, il avait bien entendu son homologue distancer ses amis pour le rejoindre, prétextant qu'il devait poser une question à Rogue avant le cours.

-Est-ce que tu t'inquiète depuis que tu m'as déposé à l'infirmerie?, lui lança le Gryffondor pour le tester.

Draco se demandait franchement quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait justifier son comportement puisqu'il n'avait pas ingéré de la potion. Il se contenta de lui envoyer son regard le plus noir.

-Alors, c'est bien toi qui m'y a emmené? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que j'ai bu le filtre, parce que j'ai foutrement mal à la queue!, s'exclama Harry, inconscient des regards indignés qui se retournaient vers tant de vulgarité.

Le Serpentard cacha son soulagement lorsqu'il appris que le Gryffondor n'avait pas gardé souvenir de leurs ébats et s'efforça de faire une grimace de dégoût. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation que sa Némésis lui avait si joliment décrite.

-Tu t'es simplement évanouit comme un con devant ma porte après avoir complètement gâché la potion! Et si t'a mal à ta queue, tu ferais bien de faire attention à où tu la mets Potty! Tu as probablement la gonorrhée ou un truc du genre, c'est vraiment dégueulasse!, répliqua-t-il avec tout le dédain dont il pouvait faire preuve.

-Et tu penses être mieux peut-être, blondinette?! Tu ne te souviens probablement pas que je me protège vu que ça ne t'a même pas effleuré le soir de tes 18 ans!, cracha le brun bien trop fort au goût du blond.

Leur dispute avait attiré bien des regards et certains étaient complètement ahuris après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Blaise, Ron, Pansy et Hermione les avaient rejoint et ils firent les gros yeux lorsqu'ils constatèrent que le cercle d'élèves qui leur barrait la route s'était formé autour des deux Princes.

-Mais quand vas-tu enfin la fermer, enculé?!, s'emporta Draco, hors de lui.

-Quand tu vas arrêter d'être un sale fils de pute!

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, poings dehors. Harry envoya une droite à Draco qui l'esquiva juste assez pour lui enfoncer son coude dans les côtes. Le brun se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Il releva rapidement la tête et bondit sur son ennemi dans un cri de guerre. Il furent projetés au sol et se frappèrent tant bien que mal au corps à corps. Leurs amis, après avoir repoussé la horde d'élèves qui encourageait la bagarre de leurs cris, accoururent vers eux pour les séparer.

-Non, mais ça va pas! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend bon sang?!, leur hurla Blaise, en tirant le Serpentard vers lui alors que Ron s'occuppait du Gryffondor.

Draco et Harry se débattirent, encore plus furieux d'avoir été séparés. Ron eu du mal à contenir son ami qui faisait preuve d'une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Laisse-moi lui péter sa gueule de richard, Ron!, ragea-t-il, se débattant de plus belle.

-Par Merlin, Harry arrête!, siffla difficilement le roux.

-C'est moi qui vais te casser ta figure de balafré!, provoqua Draco.

-Je suis désolé les gars, mais..., commença Hermione en faisant comprendre ses intentions à Pansy d'un regard. Petrificus Totalus!

Les deux sorcières avaient lancé le sort de concert à leurs amis respectifs, mais seul Draco devint raide comme une barre dans les bras de Blaise, tandis qu'Harry avait seulement les bras levés devant lui comme pour se protéger. Hermione fronça des sourcils en fixant sa baguette, tandis que Harry se regardait, surpris. Personne n'eut le temps de poser de questions, car Rogue, qui trouvait louche que personne ne soit à l'heure à son cours, arriva dans un mouvement de cape théâtral.

-Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici?!, pesta-t-il d'un ton sec et froid.

-En fait, je..., commença Hermione.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor..., s'exclama Rogue avant de voir que 3 de ses élèves préférés étaient aussi clairement impliqués. Et pour Serpentard...

Il avait terminé sa phrase en soupirant tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, après un dernier regard pour les deux pétrifiés avant de s'en retourner dans sa classe, il lança:

-Potter, Malfoy, je vous veux dans mon bureau immédiatement après le cours et vous tous, dégagez ou venez en classe si vous ne voulez pas aussi une retenue!

La statue qu'était Draco et Harry se jetèrent un regard noirs et geignirent bruyamment.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-J'espère, messieurs, que vous réalisez à quel point votre comportement de tout à l'heure à été immature et indigne de vous. Vous avez tous les deux fait partit de ceux qui se sont battus pour notre monde et...

Rogue fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge du neko.

-Au risque de paraître présomptueux, pour ma part, je ne me suis pas seulement battu; j'ai VAINCU Voldemort!

Draco manqua pouffer de rire devant tant d'impertinence, même lui n'aurait su faire mieux. Le professeur de potion ne trouvait pas cela amusant du tout, il lui fit comprendre d'un de ses plus effrayants regards.

-20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, sachez tenir votre langue Potter, sinon il ne restera plus de points à votre maison bien assez tôt!

-Si vous saviez comme je m'en fous!, fit simplement Harry en installant ses bottes sur le bureau de Severus, les mains derrière la tête.

Cette fois, Draco ne put se retenir de rire, ce qui contenta plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le Survivant.

-Ferme-là, ou tu ne sortiras jamais de ce bureau!, lui fit-il remarquer, hilare malgré lui.

-Je me demande vraiment comment vous avez-pu vous entendre jusque là pour les cours particuliers, il est inutile de vous dire que j'annule ce tutorat sur le champ!, fit Rogue, désespéré.

-Oh non, professeur, ne faites pas ça à Malfoy, il a TELLEMENT besoin d'argent!, ironisa le neko en regardant ses ongles.

L'intéressé eu un choc suite à cette phrase, redoutant la réaction de Rogue. Le visage de celui-ci se déforma d'incompréhension.

-Potter, parfois je me demande si vous n'êtes pas en train de perdre l'esprit, mais de quoi diable parlez-vous?

-De la compensation financière que touche Draco en tant que tuteur?, répondit Harry, soudainement incertain.

-Professeur, je crois que nous vous avons assez fait perdre de votre temps, en quoi consiste notre retenue?, imposa Draco, du tac au tac pour changer de sujet au plus vite.

Le Gryffondor sourit en réalisant que sa Némésis lui avait mentit. Rogue acquiesça, en ayant résolument assez de l'attitude du neko. Il leur pointa le plus rudimentaire matériel de nettoyage et leur expliqua d'un ton doucereux:

-J'ai eu un cours ce matin avec des premières années et il y en a un qui a fait exploser son chaudron. Je vous confisque bien sûr vos baguettes pour la durée de la retenue qui sera déterminée par votre acharnement à rendre à cette pièce son éclat d'antan. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous souhaite la bonne nuit.

Les deux Princes se regardèrent, sidérés.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Dire que je pourrais être en train de me faire sucer en ce moment!, soupira Harry, en pensant au rendez-vous qu'il s'était prévu avant de se faire coller. Mais non! Au lieu de cela je torche les saletés des premières années; que la vie est injuste!

Draco, qui s'était pincé l'arrête du nez à la mention d'une fellation, commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre sa Némésis se plaindre de leur corvée.

-Arrête de dire des conneries Potter, cette retenue est déjà assez pénible comme ça!, lança-t-il accompagné d'un regard noir.

Harry haussa un sourcils amusé et un sourire vint fendre son beau visage.

-Ce ne sont pas des conneries Malfoy, c'est la vérité! Tu ne penses pas qu'avec le corps bandant que j'ai je puisse me taper n'importe quel mec de Poudlard?, se vanta-t-il sans vergogne.

Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, Draco, qui avait prit sa question pour un défi, lui répliqua aussitôt:

-Je penses que Poudlard se lassera bien vite de ton cul édenté. En revanche, je crois être un sex symbol que l'on oubliera jamais et je suis persuadé d'être plus intéressant que toi, Potty!

Les oreilles du neko se dressèrent au travers de sa chevelure sombre et son sourire s'étira davantage, appréciant la tournure de la conversation. Il y avait toujours eu une féroce compétition entre eux dans presque tous les domaines, mais avant sa transformation, il était vrai que le statut de Dieu du sexe de l'école revenait de droit à Draco. Maintenant qu'il était neko, la réputation du blond à ce sujet était fortement remise en question. Le brun laissa de côté la vadrouille de fortune qu'il tenait depuis quelques heures déjà et s'approcha du Serpentard qui abandonna lui aussi son instrument ménager. Ils se toisèrent du regard, comme s'ils allaient se battre à nouveau.

-Tu crois vraiment Malfoy? Tu penses pouvoir me surpasser toi qui es si peu... ouvert, si je peux ainsi qualifier ta féroce hétérosexualité, plaisanta Harry en se remémorant les réactions de sa Némésis le soir de ses 18 ans.

-Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis, Potter. J'avais seulement sous-estimé cette facette de ma sexualité, je crois pouvoir satisfaire n'importe quel être vivant, femme, homme, humain ou non, osa-t-il, se surprenant lui-même d'avouer si simplement la découverte de sa bisexualité.

Harry réprima la démonstration de sa surprise face à cette révélation et resta indifférent d'apparence. Au grand étonnement, et déplaisir, de Draco, le Gryffondor reprit simplement sa tâche et, après un petit son moqueur, lui lança:

-On verra bien...

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe?!, s'écria Ron lors d'une réunion du CMA, une semaine après la retenue des deux Princes.

-C'est à ne rien y comprendre, Draco couche à droite et à gauche, et pas juste avec des femmes!, renchérit Blaise qui ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami.

-Et Harry! On dirait un obsédé sexuel, il y a même certains élèves qui commencent à le fuir!, répliqua Hermione, scandalisée.

La Salle sur Demande n'était que cris et plaintes depuis non loin de 20 minutes et il n'y avait que Pansy qui s'était tenue silencieuse. Elle regardait ses amis en état de panique et de totale incompréhension et cela commençait franchement à la déranger. Avant de devenir folle, elle trancha:

-Ils se font la compétition.

Tous se turent devant la simple phrase de la Serpentard. Ils la regardèrent un moment, incrédules, attendant la suite.

-C'est évident, non? Draco veut prouver à Harry qu'il est aussi et même plus irrésistible que lui. Ils se font la compétition comme ils l'ont toujours fait, même cette fois-ci, il s'agit de sexe, expliqua calmement Pansy.

Hermione lui fit un bref regard admiratif pour son esprit d'analyse et porta sa main à sa bouche, pensive. Ron et Blaise se regardèrent, découragés de l'attitude des deux Princes.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose..., fit doucement Hermione comme pour elle-même.

-Comment cela peut-il être une bonne chose? On voulait qu'ils se casent ensembles et non pas avec tout le reste de Poudlard!, s'exclama Ron, dégoûté.

-Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est maintenant sûre: Draco couche avec des hommes maintenant!, répondit simplement Blaise en enlaçant doucement son amoureux.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Il était collé contre le mur d'un couloir, lorsqu'une émotion totalement nouvelle le submergea. Harry se rendait tout bonnement aux appartements privés du préfet en chef de Serdaigle, lorsque des bruits assez louches et étrangement familiers l'avaient fait sursauté. C'est alors qu'il surprenait Draco Malfoy et Seamus Finnigan en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans un couloir qu'il s'était adossé contre ce mur pour ne pas être repéré. Il aurait normalement trouvé la scène excitante et il aurait probablement voulu y participer, mais pas cette fois, pas avec cet homme. Il avait reconnu ses gémissements, les mêmes que lors de cette fameuse nuit où ils avaient trop bus. Que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même puisse le faire gémir ainsi le mettait hors de lui. Seamus semblait bien se débrouiller, car Draco avait le souffle court et il le suppliait de continuer dans sa chambre. Les poings du neko se serraient fortement alors qu'une innommable jalousie s'emparait malgré lui de son être. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes après le départ des futurs amants, tentant de comprendre ce qui se produisait en lui. Cette rencontre non désirée lui avait définitivement coupé l'appétit et il retourna rapidement au dortoir des Gryffondors, une étrange boule à l'estomac. Il entra rapidement dans la salle commune et son expression troublée n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon chaton?, s'enquit-elle en se levant d'un bond du fauteuil où elle étudiait.

Harry réprima un soupir et se cacha derrière un sourire faux.

-Rien, Hermione, on m'a seulement fait faux bond de la plus impolie des façons. De toutes manières, il faut bien que je dorme dans mon lit de temps à autres!, mentit-il en la quittant rapidement.

Hermione fronça des sourcils, perplexe.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Draco marchait tout bonnement vers son cours de potion lorsqu'il fut brusquement mit à l'écart. Il avait à peine eu le temps de protester que son assaillant le plaquait contre le mur d'un couloir désert. Il grogna lorsqu'il reconnu le visage de sa Némésis. Harry affichait un mélange entre l'agacement et l'amusement, les sourcils froncés, il souriait vers lui.

-Tu as gagné, fit-il simplement.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et le dévisagea sans comprendre.

-Ta légendaire éloquence m'étonnera toujours Potter. Mais de quoi parles-tu?! Tu ferais mieux de trouver une bonne raison à ce que tu viens de faire!, siffla Draco qui peinait à se dégager des puissants bras du neko.

Le brun l'ignora totalement et resserra son emprise. Draco se lassa et cessa de se débattre, conscient qu'il ne faisait que paraître faible face à son ennemi.

-Ça me tue de l'admettre, mais tu avais raison. Les gens se lasse de moi, tandis qu'il redemande de toi, avoua Harry, furieux, mais toutefois calme.

Draco jubilait intérieurement. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela du Survivant. Il tenta de réprimer sa joie et lui fit un sourire suffisant et contrôlé. Ses mâchoires se creusèrent sous ce rictus et Harry le trouva plus beau que jamais.

-Alors c'est donc ça! Que veux-tu, on ne change pas ce qui est inéluctable; un Malfoy est sexy et convoité et un Potter est moche et délaissé!

Le blond se serait félicité d'une telle réplique si elle avait seulement effleuré le Gryffondor, mais celui-ci ne semblait même pas l'écouter. Il avait l'air hypnotisé par le Serpentard et ne cessait de le fixer. Draco n'était sûr de rien, mais il semblait déceler de l'excitation dans son regard vert et il commença à s'inquiéter.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à nous prouver, Malfoy. Et si on s'y remettait toi et moi?

Harry avait doucement murmuré la fin de sa phrase et Draco secoua la tête, comme pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Il le regardait toujours avec son regard intense et sa respiration semblait plus profonde qu'au début de leur conversation.

-Potter... On dirait que tu es jaloux de mes conquêtes au point de vouloir en être une toi aussi?, minauda Draco d'une voix mielleuse, un sourire mauvais au visage.

Harry n'aurait pour rien au monde avouer une telle chose, mais il avait si envie du blond qu'il ne reculerait pas. Il se calla brusquement contre lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, leur visage étant séparés de quelques centimètres à peine.

-Ne te méprend pas, enfoiré! Tu as seulement un cul à se damner que je défoncerais là, sur-le-champs!, siffla Harry entre ses dents, ses pupilles dilatées au possible par l'excitation.

La partie du cerveau de Draco qui s'occupait de prendre des décisions décentes s'éteint et le blond embrassa fougueusement sa Némésis. Leurs virilités douloureuses se rencontrèrent au travers de leur vêtements devenus soudainement agaçants. La queue et les oreilles du neko se dressaient tandis que Draco passait une main dans ses cheveux pour le dégager.

-Pas ici..., souffla-t-il simplement alors que son amant lui répondait aussitôt d'un signe de tête.

Ils se rendirent difficilement aux appartements du préfet, leurs mains baladeuses cherchant le corps de l'autre. Une fois la porte passée, ils se jetèrent rapidement l'un sur l'autre, n'en pouvant plus. Draco avait à peine le temps de se dire qu'ils faisaient une connerie que Harry le retournait sans douceur contre le mur et passait une main avide dans son pantalon alors que l'autre défaisait sa braguette, effleurant son érection. Le blond gémit bruyamment à ce contact et l'aida à se débarrasser de son pantalon, rapidement suivit par son caleçon. Harry déposa son menton dans le cou du Serpentard alors qu'il le préparait sans ménagement. Il embrassa furtivement son oreille tout en lui soufflant:

-Tu es si beau, tu m'excites à mort.

Il poussa un nouveau gémissement alors qu'un énorme frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Ces simples mots avaient suffit à le faire se sentir si spécial, si privilégié. Il en oubliait même le dur traitement que le brun faisait subir à son postérieur. Ce dernier se décolla momentanément de lui pour faire tomber ses propres vêtements et il sentit sa verge se presser contre ses fesses. Draco n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements, il le voulait tout de suite et Harry ne faisait que se frotter contre lui en l'embrassant pour le faire languir.

-P... Harry prends-moi! Maintenant!, ne put-il réprimé, impatient.

Au tour du Gryffondor d'être parcouru d'un frisson à l'évocation de son prénom. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra Draco qui grogna de plaisir. Les vas-et-viens furent rapides et ils eurent tous deux beaucoup de mal à retenir leur jouissance. Leurs respirations saccadées se mêlaient alors qu'ils atteignaient l'extase. Draco jouit contre le mur dans un râle alors que sa prostate était touchée pour une énième fois et Harry le suivit rapidement. Ils restèrent ainsi debout une bonne minute le temps de reprendre leur souffle alors que Draco réalisait une chose.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu te protégeais à toutes les fois?, demanda-t-il, mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet.

Le brun se dégagea doucement et prit une grande respiration avant de répondre:

-Toujours, mais là... Woah, ça ne se passe pas si vite d'habitude, avoua-t-il, encore sous le choc.

Le blond se sentit soudainement gêné, il ne savait plus quoi dire ni faire. Il ne croyait pas possible une telle situation et il n'avait donc pas prévu de réaction appropriée. Il remonta rapidement ses vêtements souillés et fit mine de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Si j'avais su que ça se passerait si naturellement j'aurais tenté le coup plus tôt. Je n'ai pas rêvé; tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, n'est-ce pas?, s'enquit Harry complètement repu et un brin moqueur.

-Naturellement? Tu débloques Potter! Tu es pratiquement venu me supplier dans le couloir! Et puis, je ne crois pas avoir utiliser ton prénom, répondit-il, sur la défensive.

Le Survivant était sidéré, même après ce moment partagé, son ennemi restait parfaitement le même. Il sourit à cette pensée et lui lança en riant:

-Malfoy, tu étais bien plus agréable avec des doigts dans le cul!

-Ta gueule Ryry le chat!, répondit-il, ne sachant que dire. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je vais prendre une douche!

-Cool, je te suis!, répondit-il simplement en joignant ses gestes à ses paroles.

Draco fut soudainement paniqué par ce rapprochement entre eux, tout cela se passait trop vite et il ne voulait pas se faire de fausses idées sur les intentions du brun. Il le repoussa aussi gentiment qu'un Malfoy pouvait repousser un Potter et lui lança:

-Alors ça, il n'en est pas question! Une sale de bain de préfet, ça se mérite, retourne chez les pauvres, Potter!

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Harry entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors en chantonnant. Hermione et Ron levèrent immédiatement un regard inquisiteur de leurs devoirs vers leur meilleur ami. Ils pensèrent tous deux qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu si heureux depuis bien longtemps et se questionnèrent du regard, incrédules.

-Et bien Harry, tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ce soir! Une conquête en vue?, demanda Hermione en jouant les innocentes.

Le neko avait la queue qui fouettait énergiquement les airs et il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Quelque chose de nouveau était né en lui et même s'il voulait le cacher, son corps tout entier le trahissait. Ron était éberlué et soudainement très curieux. Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et lui et Hermione fixèrent Harry avec impatience.

-Non, en fait, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, on dirait que je m'y sens obligé, c'est comme s'il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui me force à le faire..., répondit Harry, confus, mais pas moins heureux.

Ron le dévisagea et se retourna immédiatement vers son amie pour constater sa réaction. Elle était songeuse, mais elle ne semblait pas surprise du tout, comme si cette déclaration expliquait certaines choses. Ron n'y comprenait rien et voulu en savoir plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, vieux? Te forcer à faire quoi?

-Je suis probablement en train de devenir fou, mais je suis excité à mort quand je le vois et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus dans le couloir tout à l'heure, répondit franchement le Survivant, le regard presque rêveur.

Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard d'espoir. Leur ami était-il amoureux?

-Qui?!, s'impatienta le roux.

-Vous allez rire, mais... Draco Malfoy, avoua-t-il en redoutant la réaction de ses amis.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, Harry! Tu as l'air si heureux, peu importe de qui il s'agit, je suis contente pour toi!, lança Hermione, un grand sourire au visage.

-C'est super, mais comment est-ce qu'il a réagit?, s'inquiéta Ron, imaginant mal la scène.

-On a baisé comme des bêtes dans ses appartements, mais il ne voulait pas que je reste, expliqua Harry, l'air totalement ailleurs.

Ses amis se lancèrent à nouveau un regard d'espoir, mais mêlé à une certaine inquiétude. Et si Harry était amoureux de Draco, mais que cela n'était pas réciproque? Qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une attirance physique? Le printemps commençait, peut-être que l'attitude de Harry n'était que le résultat de la saison des amours? Des tonnes de questions transitaient dans leurs yeux et Hermione se dit qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour ce soir. Le brun bailla en s'étirant et souhaita la bonne nuit à ses amis en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons.

-Hermione, c'est la saison des amours qui commence n'est-ce pas?, avait deviné Ron.

-Oui et je me demande si cela est une bonne chose finalement...

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Oh il n'y avait qu'une (scène de sexe)! :(... Attendez le prochain chapitre -qui a le nom assez évocateur de "La saison des amours"- vous ne serez pas déçus! ;)


	9. Chapitre 9: La saison des amours

/!\ ATTENTION, CHAPITRE ACIDULÉ /!\

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Chapitre 9: La saison des amours

-C'est une excellente nouvelle! Les choses vont enfin avancer!, s'exclama Blaise suite au bref récit de la veille de Ron et Hermione.

Le noir se rendit vite compte qu'il était le seul dans la Salle sur Demande qui semblait se réjouir de ce revirement de situation. Hermione et Ron affichaient un air penaud, tandis que Pansy, analytique, se mordait l'intérieur des joues.

-Quoi?, questionna-t-il simplement. Il sera facile de les mettre dans toutes sortes de situations où Potter, qui ne se contrôle apparemment plus, sautera sur Draco et celui-ci, qui couche avec des hommes de toutes façons maintenant, en redemandera!

-Et si Potter ne faisait cela que parce qu'il n'a justement plus le contrôle de ses actes, que Draco ne faisait que profiter de cette situation pour se taper de bonnes baises et que finalement, il n'y ai rien de plus entre eux et que cette histoire se termine à l'été? Tu y as pensé à cela, grand con?, l'insulta Pansy qui disait tout haut ce que les autres pensaient une fois de plus.

Blaise fronça des sourcils, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu:

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de défaitistes! Moi, je crois que si quelqu'un de super bandant ne cesse de me faire du rentre dedans à m'en empêcher d'avoir d'autres conquêtes et qu'il s'avère qu'il m'ai choisit moi et personne d'autre, je suis désolé, mais je me sentirais privilégié! Vous n'avez pas pensé à cela, non? Pourquoi Potter aurait jeté son dévolu sur Draco en particulier, d'après vous?

Le reste du CMA soupira devant l'incroyable positivisme de Blaise qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Ron rejoint son amant et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ce dernier le remercia du regard et lui rendit son baiser, heureux. Hermione et Pansy se lancèrent un regard amusé; ils seraient bientôt le trio des couples les plus bizarrement assortis de Poudlard.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Tu es prête, mon coeur?, demanda Pansy à Hermione alors qu'elles étaient assises à la bibliothèque et que la Serpentard apercevait une tête blonde apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha discrètement la tête et se plongea dans le livre ouvert devant elle. Draco se dirigeait lentement vers leur table alors que Pansy lui faisait un petit signe pour lui signifier sa présence. Il s'assit à ses cotés et salua Hermione d'un poli signe de tête.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi des difficultés en potions Granger, cela m'étonnes de toi qui semble tout savoir, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire contrit, soudainement gênée.

-En fait, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas Draco, mais je suis ici pour aider Harry. Moi et Pansy pensions bien faire en étudiant tous les quatre, tu sais, avec les examens qui se préparent, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ensembles, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'Harry faisait son entrée dans la pièce aux livres.

Draco tenta de rester impassible, mais il déglutit malgré lui et cela n'échappa pas aux deux jeunes femmes, attentives. Les oreilles du neko se dressèrent sur sa tête lorsqu'il vit le blond et un sourire amusé vint rapidement remplacer son air surpris. Il prit place aux côtés d'Hermione, face à sa Némésis, de laquelle il n'avait pas détaché son regard de braise.

-Je ne savais pas que je serais si bien entouré lorsque j'ai accepté ton aide Hermione, fit-il simplement alors que Draco réalisait le piège dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Eum, oui, comme je l'expliquais à Draco, moi et Pansy avions toutes deux à faire à la bibliothèque, donc nous nous sommes dit, pourquoi ne pas tous étudier ensembles? Cet examen écrit de potion sera probablement très difficile, serrons-nous les coudes!, recommença-t-elle, gênée.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, tant qu'à aider Pansy, aussi bien vous aider tous, coupa Draco, supérieur.

Pansy donna un petit coup de pied à Hermione qui fronçait des sourcils pour qu'elle ne bronche pas à la réplique du Serpentard. Tout se passait mieux que prévu, il ne fallait donc pas abuser de leur chance. Étonnamment, la séance d'étude se passa en bonne et due forme et Harry et Draco furent, pour la première fois ensembles, des gens civilisés. Deux heures s'écoulèrent et il était maintenant temps pour Hermione et Pansy de mettre leur plan à exécution. Cela commença avec des contacts de mains, des caresses subtiles et des regards appuyés. Draco fronça légèrement des sourcils en constatant le changement d'attitude des deux sorcières, mais tenta de poursuivre normalement ses explications. Harry n'en fit pas de cas jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lance un regard carrément lubrique à son amoureuse, qui lui répondit en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Allons les filles, arrêtez-moi cela ou je vous accompagne au lit ce soir!, lança-t-il, à la fois frustré et excité, un brin de moquerie dans sa voix suave.

Draco frissonna à l'évocation d'une telle situation, il commençait malgré lui à être allumé. Hermione joua les innocentes et cacha sa bouche derrière sa main droite, faussement gênée. Pansy se prêtait au jeux, mais commençait réellement à désirer sa petite amie.

-Je suis désolée, Harry, cela fait plusieurs jours que moi et Pansy ne nous sommes pas... amusées ensembles, expliqua Hermione, les joues rosies d'excitation.

Pansy n'en pouvait plus, elle ne savait pas si cette démonstration était suffisante pour leur plan, mais elle commençait franchement à s'en ficher. Elle étira son bras jusqu'à celui de sa bien aimée et y déposa fermement sa main.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Draco, mais moi et Hermione avons quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, je crois vraiment que ça va m'aider pour l'examen, bonne nuit messieurs!, expliqua-t-elle brièvement en ne cessant de fixer son amante, qui hochait frénétiquement de la tête, approbatrice.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, je suis content d'avoir pu vous aider, répondit simplement Draco, alors que les deux sorcières ne l'écoutaient plus et quittaient rapidement la bibliothèque.

-Woah, ça, c'était super sexy! J'aurais presqu'envie d'une fille si je n'étais pas si homo!, souffla Harry en défaisant les premiers boutons de sa chemise, la même chaleur qui l'avait poussé vers Draco l'envahissant de nouveau.

Draco avait suivit ses moindres gestes et réprimait son excitation grandissante.

-Ouais, elles nous on laissés en plan, ces putes!, se plaignit-il en desserrant légèrement sa cravate.

-On pourrait s'en faire une, je veux dire, à nous deux cette chanceuse serait aux anges!, lança le neko, sans réfléchir.

Draco ne savait pas quelle mouche les piquait, mais il ne réfléchit pas non plus en lui répondant immédiatement:

-Ouais, tu les aimes comment?

Il faisait mine d'observer les candidates restantes à cette heure tardive, alors qu'Harry s'approchait de lui par dessus la table. Ses pupilles se dilataient de désir et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

-Blondes, susurra-t-il en agrippant la cravate de Draco.

La forte chimie qui les liaient opéra de nouveau et leur mâchoires s'entrechoquèrent lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent dans un baiser brusque et passionné. Ils étaient si allumés qu'ils ne portèrent aucune attention à leur entourage, ils se poussèrent simplement dans un rayon reculé en faisant tomber une dizaine de livres par la même occasion. Harry retourna Draco et le plaqua contre une table. Celui-ci n'eu même pas le temps de se plaindre que son pantalon était défait et sa chemise, déchirée dans son dos. Le brun déposa des baisers brûlants tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et commença à le préparer. Draco gémissait et grognait sans vergogne contre la table et tentait de caresser son partenaire malgré sa posture. Harry empoigna son cou pour le maintenir fermement dans cette position alors qu'il s'accroupissait. Le blond grogna de frustration puisqu'il cessait de le toucher, mais eu un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit quelques rapides coups de langue entre ses fesses. Il était maintenant plus que prêt, mais le neko continuait de le faire languir en s'attaquant à ses testicules.

-Allez Potter, tu sais ce que je veux!, s'impatienta-t-il entre deux gémissements.

-Et tu sais comment tu doit m'appeler, répondit-il rapidement en cessant tous mouvements.

Draco grogna sous l'emprise de son bourreau et ferma les yeux.

-Prends-moi Harry!, laissa-t-il échapper au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité.

L'intéressé chancela à la mention de son prénom et s'enfonça en Draco qui réprima un cri de plaisir intense. Le brun caressait son dos tout en bougeant sensuellement contre lui et le blond répétait son nom dans une douce litanie ponctuée de soupirs et de gémissements. Le Gryffondor agrippa l'érection de Draco lorsqu'il jouit pour en récolter sa semence, sauvant ainsi le tapis de la bibliothèque. Il le suivit aussitôt dans un râle sourd et un spasme de plaisir le secoua alors qu'il se retirait de son partenaire. Le blond se redressa et se rhabilla tant bien que mal avec ses vêtements abîmés. Harry lui lança un regard lubrique et lécha avidement le sperme qui perlait sur ses doigts. Draco n'avait pas le courage de lui dire, mais il le trouva magnifique ainsi. Il secoua la tête comme pour se ressaisir et le réprimanda immédiatement:

-J'espère que ça aura valu la peine de déchirer l'une de mes plus coûteuses chemises, Potter!

-Oh arrête de te plaindre Malfoy, tu as tellement aimé que tu m'en as supplié!, répondit-il insolemment en remontant sa braguette, repu.

Le Serpentard retourna prudemment à leur table et cacha son vêtement éventré dans sa cape qui était restée sur le dos de sa chaise. Il balaya la salle du regard et fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne restait que quelques personnes trop éloignées pour avoir assisté à la scène. Le Gryffondor l'avait rejoint et lui jetait un regard moqueur.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Malfoy? Tu as peur qu'on nous ai vu? Aurais-tu honte de moi, par hasard?, plaisanta-t-il en riant.

Avant que Draco ne puisse lui répondre qu'il serait moins gênant de coucher avec un elfe de maison qu'avec lui, Mrs Pince vint les interrompre. Elle semblait drôlement éméchée et ses joues étaient roses, mais elle avait avant tout l'air en colère:

-Je viens vous avertir que je ferme la bibliothèque dans 5 minutes et lors de votre prochaine visite... faites moins de bruit!

Les deux Princes se lancèrent un regard horrifiés.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Vraiment bien joué les filles! La rumeur cours qu'ils l'ont fait en pleine bibliothèque!, les félicita Blaise en arrivant derrière Pansy et Hermione assises à une table à l'extérieur.

Les deux filles se retournèrent d'un bloc en sentant les mains du noir dans leur dos et le toisèrent du regard. Ron suivait son petit ami en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-On sait! On ne pensait jamais qu'ils oseraient!, s'exclama Hermione scandalisée.

-Hermione, ma chérie, ce crétin n'est pas sarcastique, il nous félicite réellement, laissa tomber Pansy alors que Blaise ouvrait grand la bouche sous l'insulte.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire et les autres le suivirent. Il termina en soupirant:

-C'est Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, rien ne peut se passer normalement.

Les autres membres du CMA acquiescèrent et Blaise lança:

-Pour le prochain round, c'est toi et moi qui assurent bébé!

Ron lui jeta un regard désespéré et se tourna vers les deux sorcières qui furent de nouveau prises d'un fou rire.

-Sauvez-moi de ce cinglé, les filles!, se plaignit le roux en s'agrippant comiquement à elles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous inventer, Blaise?

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Le soleil brillait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps en cette belle journée de mars. Draco s'était levé ce samedi matin avec une bonne humeur dont il s'étonna lui-même. Il était heureux d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Blaise pour faire quelques passes sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé, ayant quitter l'équipe depuis 2 ans, et il réalisait qu'il s'était ennuyé de la sensation enivrante qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il était sur son balai. Il s'ennuyait aussi de faire des activités avec Blaise qui, depuis son couple formé avec Ron, n'était plus souvent avec lui. Le blond était surtout bien content de se changer les idées, car depuis quelques jours, le changement dans sa relation avec Potter le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne le crierait pas sur les toits, mais il était clair que l'animosité qui les étreignaient autrefois s'était transformée en une dangereuse et inévitable attraction. Il ne cessait de se jouer des scénarios où son ancienne Némesis la prenait dans un couloir, dans sa chambre et même dans le dortoir des Gryffondors! C'est pourquoi il sourit fortement à son ami lorsqu'il le retrouva sur le terrain. À peine eut-il le temps de lui envoyer la main que ses yeux se plissaient en voyant une silhouette plus que familière accompagnée de Weasley s'avancer vers eux. Ron prit un air un peu trop surpris et il sourit.

-Et bien, Amour, pour une fois que l'on ne passait pas la journée ensemble, on a quand même eu la même idée!, s'exclama-t-il alors que Blaise étouffait un rire devant le jeu tout à fait discutable de sa flamme.

-C'est la première belle journée de printemps, je suppose qu'on ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Draco, ça ne te dérange pas s'ils se joignent à nous? De toutes façons, ce ne sera que plus amusant, on pourrait faire Serpentard contre Gryffondor, comme autrefois!, continua rapidement le noir pour que son ami ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir.

Celui-ci, qui n'avait cesser d'observer le Survivant, prit un air désinvolte et répondit:

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout Blaise, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient une chance contre nous de toutes manières!

Harry mordit rapidement à la pique et un sourire carnassier orna son beau visage.

-Tu te souviens seulement de tes meilleurs moments Malfoy, car Gryffondor gagnait très souvent contre Serpentard avant que tu ne quitte l'équipe! Alors bonne chance!, lança-t-il, soudainement très compétitif, sous l'œil inquiet de son ami roux.

-Woah! Vous êtes super motivés, les gars, ça va être chaud! Rappelons-nous tout de même que ce n'est qu'un jeu, ok?, fit Blaise entre les deux jeunes hommes, comme pour les séparer.

-Mais bien sûr!, répondit Harry en lançant un regard provocant à Draco qui le trouva malgré lui très sexy.

Ron déglutit alors que les 3 autres sortaient l'équipement nécessaire. Il redoutait le pire, mais après une quinzaine de minutes, il constatait déjà que les deux rivaux s'amusaient comme des fous. Blaise se disait que Draco n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis des années et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir son ami rire à nouveau. Ron, quant à lui, réalisait à quel point la chimie entre les deux hommes était forte et il prenait pour la première fois conscience de la beauté qu'un tel couple pourrait dégager s'ils mettaient leurs différents de côté. Il se dit que les efforts du CMA n'étaient pas vains et il voulait maintenant effectuer le plan de Blaise coûte que coûte. Après plusieurs heures de jeu effréné, le pointage était égal et il leur fallait trancher, car l'heure du dîner approchait. Harry et Draco se fusillaient du regard, mais avaient toutefois un sourire plus que satisfait au visage. Ron commençait franchement à avoir faim et se demandait s'ils ne devraient pas en rester là. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son petit ami qui ne fit qu'un bref haussement d'épaules.

-Eh les gars, et si on disait qu'il ne reste que 5 minutes pour départager, le repas va être bientôt servit et je dois avouer avoir vraiment la dalle!, cria Blaise, les mains en porte-voix pour faire plaisir à son amoureux.

Les deux Princes hochèrent rapidement la tête et prirent cette limite de temps très au sérieux, car ils furent plus intenses que jamais pour l'emporter. Ron ne jouait même plus, ayant l'impression qu'il se ferait très certainement blessé s'il interférait entre les furieux compétiteurs et Blaise tentait vainement de les suivre. Aucun point ne fut fait dans le temps imparti et au grand étonnement du roux, Harry et Draco se posèrent et se firent une respectueuse et franche poignée de main.

-Je dois avouer que tu m'as impressionné, Malfoy, fit le neko, pantelant.

Le blond le détailla rapidement, il était en sueur et il avait ramené sa crinière noire et mouillée vers l'arrière, dégageant son magnifique visage et ses yeux émeraudes entrouverts. Il déglutit en se disant qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi attirant qu'à ce moment précis. Le Survivant fronça légèrement des sourcils en remarquant cet attardement sur sa personne et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-T'es pas mal non plus, Potter, répondit finalement le blond, mal à l'aise.

Leurs amis se posèrent à cet instant et il rejoint immédiatement Blaise pour qu'ils aillent vers les douches des Serpentards. Il dévisagea Ron qui les suivait et celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Que crois-tu faire, Weasley?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Enfin, Draco, moi et Ron on prend toujours notre douche ensemble!, répondit immédiatement Blaise qui se disait bien que Ron n'aurait jamais osé dire un mot dans sa gène qu'il trouva adorable.

Draco eu un frisson de dégoût à l'idée d'entendre leurs ébats et tourna les talons d'un coup sec. Harry, qui n'avait pas remarqué que quelque chose se produisait derrière lui, se retourna pour constater que son ancien ennemi le suivait. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui lança un regard lubrique.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malfoy? Tu as demandé aux autres de nous laisser seuls dans les douches?, lança-t-il en s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte, lui bloquant l'entrée.

-Tu voudrais, Potter! C'est seulement que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre les gémissements du rouquin pendant que Blaise lui lèche le cul!, pesta-t-il, mine de rien. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais...

-Moi aussi, le coupa-t-il. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien baiser avec toi dans les douches!

Draco tenta de rester impassible, même si un tas d'images plus qu'excitantes défilaient dans son esprit. Le brun s'était rapproché et il était si près qu'il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un pas en avant pour l'embrasser.

-Demandé comme ça, c'est difficile de refuser, Potter. La galanterie n'est pas morte, mais je voudrais seulement prendre une douche, alors dégage de là!, cracha Draco en le repoussant.

Il profita de sa surprise pour entrer dans la salle d'eau, s'asseoir sur un banc et il commença à retirer son équipement. Le neko sourit de plus belle et referma la porte. Il se dirigea vers Draco qui retint son souffle lorsqu'il fut à son niveau et le dépassa, s'installant plus loin pour se dévêtir. Le blond en fut surpris et à la fois déçu, il aurait cru que son rival insisterait. Harry se retourna pour mettre son équipement sur un banc et enleva ses derniers vêtements avec une lenteur quasi lascive. Le Serpentard ne manqua rien de la scène et en oublia de se déshabiller lui-même lorsqu'il vit son fessier ferme et galbé, orné de cette queue féline qui se dressait fièrement. Il se surprit à le trouver incroyablement beau alors que ses yeux parcouraient les muscles de son dos et il ne vit pas tout de suite que le Gryffondor avait légèrement tourné la tête vers lui. Celui-ci souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et lui lançait un regard moqueur. Draco baissa brusquement la tête et rougit, malgré lui, immobile. Sa Némésis le rejoint lentement alors qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas regarder sa flagrante nudité.

-Oh Malfoy, tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois nu, rince-toi l'œil!, se moqua-t-il doucement, alors qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur et que son érection se formait.

Le blond avait envie de l'envoyer promener, mais il prit plutôt une décision qui semblait venir de son cerveau du bas. Il agrippa brusquement les hanches du brun, l'amena à lui et, tout en pétrissant ses fesses, lui lança un regard de braise, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son désir. Les pupilles de Harry se dilatèrent au possible alors qu'il soutenait le regard du Serpentard qui approchait ses lèvres de son gland. Une grande satisfaction s'empara soudainement de Draco qui avait maintenant le contrôle total de la situation. Il fit mine de sortir la langue pour le lécher, mais il se résigna et recula légèrement. Harry soupira de frustration et il lui lança un regard noir alors que le blond souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça... aller, fais ce que tu as a faire, siffla-t-il fébrile d'excitation entre ses dents.

-Potter, qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai à le faire? Je pourrais très bien aller dîner comme tous les autres élèves et faire comme si rien ne s'était produit, répondit-il calmement avant de souffler sur le sexe douloureux du Gryffondor.

Harry ferma les yeux, une chaleur intense s'emparait de son corps et, comme à chaque fois, il devait l'évacuer. Il gémit de mécontentement et reporta ses yeux sur le blond, toujours souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Supplie-moi, fit-il soudainement très sérieux.

Le brun réprima un juron et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

-Draco, je t'en prie... suce-moi!, grogna-t-il, frustré.

Le blond se recula encore et fit mine de regarder ses ongles, calme et posé.

-Je vais y penser...

-Je t'en supplie, Draco, suce-moi sale enculé!, répéta Harry très distinctement cette fois.

L'intéressé émit un rire léger et machiavélique. Il adorait être en situation de supériorité. Il s'avança vers la verge de son ennemi et le regarda une dernière fois avant de le prendre d'un seul coup, langue sortie. Le neko eu un hoquet de surprise et ferma les yeux alors que de rapides vas et viens se faisaient sur son sexe. Il gémit sans retenue en se disant qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Draco se sentait désiré plus que jamais et cette nouvelle émotion lui procurait un plaisir fou, si bien qu'il avait lui-même une grosse érection dans son pantalon de Quidditch. Harry tenait fermement les cheveux blonds de son amant entre ses doigts et il était sur le point de jouir lorsque Draco cessa toute action, se recula et commença à se déshabiller. Le brun fronça des sourcils, mais eu à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi le blond s'arrêtait dans un moment si intense qu'il fut retourné sans douceur.

-Qui est l'enculé, maintenant?, susurra simplement le blond à son oreille avant d'insérer ses doigts en lui, le maintenant fermement de l'autre main.

Le neko gémissait sans vergogne et rejetait la tête en arrière sur l'épaule de son amant, alors qu'il entrait en lui sans ménagement. Le Serpentard commença par faire rouler ses hanches, puis imposa au Gryffondor d'une main dans son dos à se pencher vers l'avant pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement et, ainsi un meilleur angle de pénétration. Harry, qui n'aurait jamais cru prendre autant de plaisir dans la position du dominé, n'était plus que gémissements et halètements. Draco n'avait jamais autant apprécié le sexe qu'à cet instant et son excitation était telle qu'il ne put la retenir bien longtemps. Ils furent rapidement emportés par la jouissance et se détachèrent, épuisés et étourdis. Le neko lança un regard à Draco qui ne put l'interpréter que comme une puissante démonstration d'affection. Cela le toucha droit au cœur et il lui en renvoya spontanément un semblable. Les deux hommes étaient en sueurs et pantelants, cherchant tous deux à retrouver leur souffle et ils se dirigèrent instinctivement vers une douche. Ils se lavèrent côtes à côtes et en silence, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Le brun lava le dos du blond suite à un échange timide, mais entendu et vice-versa. Ils réalisaient lentement, mais sûrement l'évolution de leur relation et un malaise s'installa soudainement.

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, le dîner ne va pas nous attendre éternellement, fit Harry après un raclement de gorge.

Draco hocha frénétiquement de la tête pour toute réponse et ils se séparèrent subitement pour se rhabiller.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-J'avoue, vous avez été plus forts que nous sur ce coup les gars!, avoua Hermione à ses deux amis qui se tapaient victorieusement dans les mains au même moment.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire commun alors que Pansy roulaient des yeux, légèrement orgueilleuse. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt et, après avoir déposé une main sur la cuisse de son amante assise à ses côtés, déclara:

-Très fort, mais ce n'est pas encore joué!

-Ah Pansy, ne fait pas la rabat-joie, c'est tout juste s'ils ne se tiennent pas par la main dans les couloirs!, râla Blaise avant de retrouver son hilarité devant le sourire de Ron.

-Ah bon, Harry n'a pas cru bon de me dire qu'il avait un petit ami, ajouta Hermione.

-Draco non plus, compléta sa petite amie.

Ron reprit un peu son sérieux en approuva leurs remarques. Quant à lui, Blaise ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, vous verrez!, reprit-il, positif.

Les trois autres lui firent signe de se taire alors que les intéressés s'approchaient justement de leur table d'étude. Ils prirent place à leurs côtés, soudainement pris d'une légère timidité. Harry tenta de la dissimuler derrière un de ses sourire charmeurs et engagea la conversation tandis que Draco se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sentant les regards des autres Serpentards sur leur groupe. Ils s'étaient accoutumés aux couples que formaient leurs amis, mais Draco n'avait pas l'habitude de se trouver à la même table que son ancienne Némésis et cela ne passait certainement pas inaperçu. Le blond était si distrait qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'avait dit le Survivant pour faire rire la tablée.

-Tu vas bien, Malfoy?, s'enquit le neko, toujours souriant.

Le CMA fut surpris de cette attention et se demandait comment le Prince des Serpentards y réagirait. Il ne laissa rien paraître, mais une profonde gêne l'assaillait et il devait y échapper. Il détourna son attention vers la sortie sous les yeux maintenant inquiets de ses amis.

-Dites à Rogue que je reviens dans un quart d'heure maximum!, lança-t-il sans répondre à Harry.

Il se leva et, réalisant que Pansy et Blaise faisaient de même, ajouta qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il avait probablement manger quelque chose qui ne passait pas. Loin d'être rassurés, ils le laissèrent tout de même les quitter. Il ne savait où aller, mais Draco entra simplement dans la première classe vide qu'il découvrit. Il s'assit prestement à un bureau au fond et se prit la tête entre les mains. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'une pensée s'était insinuée en lui, elle ne cessait de refaire surface depuis et en ce moment même, elle était plus forte que jamais. Cette idée était née du rapprochement physique entre lui et Potter. Leur attirance sur ce plan était indéniable, mais ils n'agissaient pas de manière civilisée pour autant. Et s'ils commençaient maintenant? Et s'ils devenaient amis? Il n'y aurait plus aucune raison pour lui de repousser des sentiments qu'il réalisait maintenant refréner depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il était amoureux et cette révélation lui faisait un sacré choc. L'imaginer une seconde avec un autre homme lui faisait mal, il avait envie qu'il soit à lui et tout entier. Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais désiré quelque chose aussi fort. Une frousse sans précédent l'assaillait. Et si Potter se foutait complètement de lui et que cette attirance n'était que passagère? Ou pire; et s'ils devenaient vraiment amis? Draco secoua la tête et l'appuya contre le pupitre entre ses bras croisés. Il était en train de se traiter intérieurement d'idiot lorsqu'il eut un hoquet de surprise. Sa braguette s'ouvrait brusquement et une main s'emparait de son sexe qui ne tarda pas à se durcir. Cette main, il la reconnaîtrait d'entre toutes. Il se redressa et leva les yeux aux ciel lorsqu'il croisa le regard lubrique de l'objet de toutes ses pensées accroupit sous la table.

-Pas moyen de digérer en paix?, argua le blond avec un air exaspéré.

-Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fais pas plaisir, blondinette. Ce que je m'apprête à faire guérit tous les maux!, répliqua-t-il simplement avant d'approcher sa magnifique bouche du membre palpitant de son amant.

-Et puis merde..., laissa tomber Draco en s'affalant sur sa chaise, une onde de plaisir le traversant déjà.

Il oublia ses tourments le temps d'une pipe merveilleusement taillée et fut rapidement emporté par l'extase. Il jouit dans la bouche gourmande de son amant qui semblait à peine rassasié. Le Gryffondor sortit de sous la table et s'installa à califourchon sur Draco, encore groggy. Il agrippa le col de sa chemise et lui sourit, beau comme un Dieu. Le Serpentard rougit, sentant sans erreur possible l'érection du neko contre son bas ventre. Il détourna son visage, le regard plein de désir de Harry devenant insoutenable.

-Alors on termine ça dans ta chambre, ou tu es d'accord pour que ça se passe ici et maintenant? Parce que je dois t'avouer être très impatient!, le pressa-t-il, toujours souriant.

Draco fixa instantanément son regard vers la porte qu'il croyait toujours ouverte. Heureusement, Potter avait eu la décence de la fermer avant de se glisser sous le pupitre. Il soupira, car il savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter, une érection se reformant déjà sous le fessier son ancien ennemi.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*


	10. Chapitre 10: Trahison

Et oui, un autre chapitre! Je vous préviens; Harry est méchant dans ma fic! (à la Brian Kinney, bien plus sexy comme ça ;P)

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Chapitre 10: Trahison

Harry embarrassait Draco pour la deuxième fois cette semaine en l'empoignant et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Dans un couloir bondé. En plein jour. La première fois avait fait poussé un cri victorieux à Blaise, rendu Ron mal à l'aise et fait sourire Hermione et Pansy. Maintenant, cela était seulement banal, ils se demandaient à quel moment allaient-ils leur répondre oui à la question qu'ils avaient soulevés: "Êtes-vous ensemble?". Le Prince de Serpentard avait seulement changé habilement de sujet tandis que celui de Gryffondor avait rétorqué qu'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire à être le plus beau mec de Poudlard. Ce jour-là était pourtant différent. Rogue les avait vu et, ayant d'abord échappé à une crise cardiaque, s'était inquiété. Il se dirigea prestement vers son bureau et réfléchit une bonne partie de la journée à ce qu'il devait faire au lieu de corriger les copies de potion qui s'empilaient sur son bureau. Il finit par secouer énergiquement la tête et se décida. L'heure du dîné était passée, il devrait faire vite. Il sortit prestement de son bureau et ils les revit encore. Draco avait le rouge aux joues et s'écartait vivement de Potter qui lui lançait un regard plein d'un désir mal contenu. Il entendit le blond l'insulter sans conviction et ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée aussi civilement qu'ils pouvaient l'être l'un envers l'autre. Lorsque Draco fut parti, Rogue ne laissa pas le temps au Survivant de faire quoi que ce soit avant de se jeter sur lui. Harry lui lança un regard moqueur.

-Que me voulez-vous, professeur? Il me semble n'avoir enfreint aucun règlement... À moins que de rouler une pelle à un Serpentard en plein couloir ne soit un délit?, demanda-t-il, désagréable au possible, espérant énerver son professeur de potions.

Celui-ci eut, au contraire, un air grave et soupira avant d'aller droit au but:

-Vous et Malfoy ne pouvez former un couple.

Le neko haussa un sourcil, incrédule, puis lui fit un sourire amusé.

-Ce ne sont absolument pas de vos affaires, monsieur!

-Et vous, Mr Potter, ne savez absolument pas dans quoi vous embarquez mon neveu!, siffla Rogue, brusquement hors de lui.

Le Survivant fronça des sourcils, soudainement inquiet. Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de s'emporter ou encore d'exposer ses liens de parenté. Aussi, il laissa son professeur continuer, envisageant le pire.

-Lucius Malfoy est non seulement le père de Draco, mais d'abord et avant tout le plus fervent partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il est clair, depuis l'attaque cet hiver, que les Mangemorts qui se sont évadés veulent accomplir le dessein de feu leur maître. Et ils ne récidiveront assurément pas avant de vous avoir trouvé un point faible. Vous pouvez essayer de démentir tant que vous voudrez, mais je n'ai jamais vu Draco dans l'état dans lequel vous le mettez et je crois savoir que cela ne vous laisse pas indifférent...

Harry avait écouté Rogue avec attention et ne savait quoi penser. Il n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité, se croyant presque intouchable. Il était vrai qu'avant de considérer Draco autrement que comme un ennemi, personne ne le faisait réagir aussi impulsivement. De plus, il savait depuis l'attaque que Lucius ne se ferait pas prier pour tuer son propre fils, en fait, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Rogue fut soulagé de constater que son discours avait fait sont effet, d'autant plus que cela lui avait coûté de parler ainsi au fils de l'homme qui l'avait persécuté toute son adolescence. Il aimait beaucoup Draco et ne supportait l'idée qu'il soit utilisé pour l'assassinat d'Harry Potter.

-J'ose espérer que vous avez saisit la délicatesse de la situation, Mr Potter, finit Rogue pour briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, malgré le vide qu'il sentait se créer en lui à l'idée de s'éloigner de son amant. Son coeur se serra, il n'avait jusqu'alors pas cru que cette situation le ferait autant souffrir.

-Je ferais le nécessaire, ce ne fut pas un plaisir, professeur!, s'efforça-t-il joyeusement pour cacher la peine qui le ravageait.

-Réciproquement...

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Blaise contemplait le luxueux mobilier des appartements de Draco, alors qu'il aurait pu être au lit avec Ron. Il avait été surpris lorsque son meilleur ami lui avait dit qu'il devait lui parler, qu'il avait besoin de se confier à dire vrai. Le noir était perplexe alors que le Prince des Serpentards, d'ordinaire de glace, faisait les cents pas devant lui, contrarié au possible.

-Calme-toi une seconde, tu me donnes le tournis! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?, s'imposa Blaise.

Draco se racla la gorge. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler lui semblait sans queue ni tête. Cela mettrait des mots sur ce qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'éprouver, car ces sentiments étaient tout à fait nouveaux. Il s'arrêta tout de même, tentant de se calmer. Il prit place dans la causeuse face à celle que son meilleur ami occupait. Ses doigts se croisèrent alors que ses yeux contemplaient le plafond. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il tentait ainsi d'empêcher les mots de sortir.

-Je suis amoureux de Potter, laissa-t-il tomber, lui faisant face à nouveau pour observer la réaction de Blaise.

-Je le savais!, s'exclama-t-il vivement en serrant un poing victorieux devant lui, faisant par la même occasion, sursauter Draco.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

-Tu le savais? Je ne le savais pas moi-même! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça d'aucune personne, alors encore moins à un homme, qui plus est mon ennemi de toujours!, s'exclama-t-il, la peur de la non réciprocité de ses sentiments le tenaillant.

-Oh voyons Draco! C'est évident comme le nez sur le visage que vous vous aimez! On le sait depuis longtemps, c'est pour ça qu'on arrête pas de faire des plans pour vous rapprocher, avoua simplement Blaise en le regrettant immédiatement.

-Pardon?

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Le lendemain des aveux de Draco, le CMA brûlait d'impatience pour la suite des événements. Après s'être maintes fois excusé pour leur attitude immature, Blaise avait fait promettre à Draco qu'il irait voir Harry pour qu'ils mettent leur relation au clair une bonne fois pour toute. La journée, qui leur avaient semblé interminable, s'achevait enfin et ils dînaient tranquillement dans la Grande Salle. Le Serpentard tentait vainement de capter le regard du neko, mais celui-ci semblait fasciné par quelque chose à la table des Poufsouffles. Par quelqu'un à vrai dire. Le blond fronça des sourcils, une vague de jalousie s'emparait de lui, alors qu'il tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était rien. Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard inquiet d'incompréhension, tandis que Blaise et Pansy fulminaient intérieurement. Leur plan allait enfin porter ses fruits et Harry gâchait le quart d'heure qui les séparaient de la victoire. Le neko termina rapidement son repas, imité par le Poufsouffle à qui il faisait les yeux doux et ils se dirigèrent rapidement en dehors de la Grande Salle. Draco bondit de son siège et il se lança à leur poursuite, sous le regard sidéré du CMA. Une fois les portes passées, le blond balaya le couloir du regard et trouva rapidement le couple. Harry était accoudé contre un mur où sa dernière victime était adossée, le rouge au joues. Il était évident que la nature de leur conversation était peu catholique et cela mit Draco dans une colère si intense qu'il s'en surprit lui-même. Il s'avança vers eux, ne répondant plus de ses actes.

-Hey Potter! Ça te dirait de laisser ce pauvre jeune homme tranquille, il faut qu'on parle!, aboya-t-il, une fois à leur hauteur.

Harry se retourna à peine pour lui répondre:

-Dégage, Malfoy, tu vois bien que tu dérange. Où en étions-nous, mon beau?

Le Poufsouffle se dégagea et leva les mains en s'éloignant.

-Je ne veux surtout pas avoir de problème! C'était très tentant, Harry, mais quand il s'agit de vous deux, Merlin seul sait ce qui peut arriver!, dit-il tout simplement en les quittant.

Draco sourit légèrement, cela avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il perdit toutefois toute trace d'espoir en voyant l'expression du brun.

-T'es con ou quoi? Tu m'as fait raté une touche!, lui reprocha-t-il, insensible.

Le Serpentard grogna de rage et le poussa contre le mur en empoignant le col de sa chemise. Il crut voir un bref instant de la tristesse dans le regard du Gryffondor, mais elle fut aussitôt remplacée par de l'amusement. Il devait probablement avoir rêvé.

-Ouh, t'as envie de la jouer dure? Ce serait la moindre des choses pour te faire pardo...

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing de Draco s'abattait contre sa joue gauche. Il éclata de rire au grand désespoir du blond. Celui-ci le relâcha et baissa les yeux, sentant des larmes y monter. Le rire du brun redoubla.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malfoy? Tu es jaloux?, commença-t-il, méprisant. Tu sais quel est ton problème? C'est que tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais et que tu crois avoir l'exclusivité juste sous prétexte d'être le plus beau cul de Poudlard. Mais tu sais quoi? La beauté ne donne pas tout et je commençais à te trouver ennuyant, alors...

-Je croyais que...

-Tu croyais, quoi? Tu penses que cette attirance sort de nulle part? Depuis que je suis neko, rien n'est comme avant et devine ce qui arrive au printemps comme pour la plupart des animaux... La saison des amours, bonne réponse! Ding, ding, ding! Maintenant qu'elle s'achève et je ne me sentirai plus obligé de te sauter dessus chaque fois que ton cul de princesse se pavanes dans...

-Comment peux-tu me faire ça?, le coupa Draco, incapable de le regarder, les larmes inondant son visage.

Harry ricana méchamment et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais, tu n'es pas seulement jaloux, tu es amoureux!, s'écria-t-il, surpris. C'est vraiment gênant, je ne te croyais pas si blonde, Malfoy!

Draco leva un regard plein de rage vers celui qu'il aimait et dut puiser dans toutes les forces qu'il lui restait pour lui lancer:

-Tu es vraiment le pire des trous de cul, Potter! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, plus en colère et triste que jamais auparavant. L'expression suffisante du neko se décomposa et il s'élança vers les toilettes les plus proches pour y vomir tout le dégoût de lui-même que cette altercation avait soulevé.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Draco courait comme un dératé dans le château. Il devait sortir de ces murs qui l'oppressait, son corps et son âme tous entiers réclamaient la fuite, la liberté. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cet homme pour qui il ressentait autant d'amour que de haine. Il entra rageusement dans ses appartements de préfet, claqua la porte et entra dans sa chambre. Il était si furieux que ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il saccageait la pièce à la recherche d'un objet que son parrain lui avait un jour donné. Il s'agissait d'un puissant Portoloin qui menait à l'extérieur du château en cas d'urgence. Et en ce moment, rien ne semblait plus urgent. Lorsqu'il mit enfin la main dessus et qu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, il eut l'envie irrépressible de prendre un verre.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Lucius Malfoy sirotait tranquillement un whisky lorsque Goyle entra brusquement dans le salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Il semblait extrêmement agité et eut du mal à formuler la nouvelle qu'il venait lui annoncer.

-Calme-toi Goyle, par Merlin!, imposa-t-il, lui lançant un regard froid et effrayant. Dis-moi ce qui se passe!

Le Mangemort s'efforça de reprendre contenance et formula enfin:

-C'est Draco! MacNair l'a aperçu dans un bar de Pré-Au-Lard, complètement ivre!

Lucius, d'abord sidéré, eut un sourire sadique et partit dans un rire de joie démente qui fit frissonner son collègue. Il se frotta les mains et réfléchit rapidement.

-Trouve-moi une fiole de polynectar!

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Draco n'avait pas été si saoul depuis des années, au moment où il expérimentait pour ses premières fois l'alcool et qu'il exagérait. Il avait finit une bouteille de whisky pur feu, ainsi que plusieurs bières fortes et venait de s'en commander une autre, sous le regard surpris du barman. Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu et se demandait que diable avait-il pu lui arriver pour qu'il se noie ainsi dans l'alcool, un air de tristesse sans nom plaquée sur son beau visage. Il fut soulagé lorsque quelqu'un qui semblait le connaître s'installa au siège à sa droite. Le nouvel arrivant déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Blaise? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?, formula difficilement Draco en détailla son meilleur ami comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, par Merlin?, s'inquiéta-t-il en scrutant ses moindres réactions, comme s'il l'étudiait.

-Ça n'a pas marché... Tu m'avais dis que c'était gagné d'avance, mais... j'ai été humilié!, expliqua-t-il, la peine déformant les traits de son visage.

-Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demanda-t-il après avoir réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une blonde stupide et que... qu'il s'était lassé de mon plus beau cul de Poudelard!, s'écria-t-il, déchiré et les idées de plus en plus floues.

Le jeune homme noir à ses côtés fronça des sourcils en se demandant de quoi pouvait-il bien parler. Mais il ne pouvait lui poser la question si simplement sans trahir son déguisement. Lucius se dit qu'il serait plus prudent de laisser parler son fils s'il voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait.

-Il s'est moqué de moi, c'est vraiment le pire des enculés! J'me disais bien que j'me faisais des films quand j'pensais qu'il m'aimait... mais il avait tellement l'air de m'aimer!, continuait Draco en pleurant.

Lucius faillit se cogner la tête contre le bar alors qu'il apprenait que son fils était une pédale et qui plus est, une pédale pitoyable. Qui pouvait bien avoir joué ainsi avec ses sentiments?

-Il s'dit sûrement: j'suis vraiment le plus beau gosse, j'suis un... comment ça s'appelle déjà? Ah oui, un neko super fort et en plus, j'suis le plus célèbre sorcier; j'peux avoir qui j'veux! Pourquoi s'arrêter à un minable comme Draco Malfoy, ce trouduc sentimental?

Lucius ne put empêcher un sourire sadique d'étirer son visage temporairement noir alors qu'il découvrait que son fils s'était éprit de sa cible depuis des années; nul autre que Harry Potter. Il réfléchit rapidement et en conclut qu'il pourrait facilement tirer profit de cette situation. Aussi, il empoigna Draco par le bras et fit un signe de tête au barman.

-Allez viens, mon ami, il est grand temps pour toi d'aller dormir!

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Il était minuit et Harry n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil, tourmenté par ce qu'il avait dit à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se leva de son lit, s'habilla et sortit discrètement du dortoir des Gryffondors. Il avait besoin d'air et c'est pourquoi il se promenait à l'extérieur lorsqu'il aperçut une forme blanche voler dans l'obscurité. Il plissa des yeux et reconnut Hedwige qui se dirigeait vers la volière. Il monta le grand escalier de pierre qui rejoignait cet endroit sinistre qu'il n'avait pas visité depuis des lustres, ne recevant que très rarement de message. Il s'approcha du majestueux animal et celui-ci s'installa sur son bras, le fixant de son regard jaune. Harry prit l'enveloppe qui était attachée à l'une de ses pattes et l'ouvrit, un mauvais pressentiment le guettant. Il prit sa baguette pour illuminer le parchemin. Une colère noire s'empara de tout son être alors que ses yeux parcourait la lettre envoyée par Lucius Malfoy. Elle était rédigée comme une demande de rançon qui, dans le cas présent, était sa propre vie. Draco était retenu prisonnier et s'il ne venait pas le rejoindre dans les prochaines 24 heures, il risquait de ne plus le reconnaître. Au fond de l'enveloppe se trouvait une pièce dorée qui portait des inscriptions anciennes. D'après la lettre, il s'agissait d'un Portoloin qui le mènerait à Draco. Il prit soin de ne pas y toucher et se rendit au pas de course jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait, mais il avait besoin de renfort. Il donna le mot de passe en espérant que le directeur serait là et réveillé et fut surpris de constater qu'il était en pleine discussion avec Severus Rogue.

-Malfoy a été enlevé, j'ai ici une lettre de cet enfoiré de Lucius!, hurla Harry sans ménagement, contenant à peine sa rage.

Le directeur et le professeur de potions, nullement surpris, se retournèrent vers lui alors qu'il lançait l'enveloppe sur le bureau. Rogue fronça les sourcils et se jeta sur le Gryffondor, lui empoignant le col.

-Tout cela est de votre faute, Potter! Si vous m'aviez écouté, Draco serait encore parmi nous!, s'écria-t-il, tout aussi en colère.

-J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé et c'est justement ce qui a dut mener à son enlèvement! Ne mettez pas ça sur ma faute, professeur, vous savez ce que je ressens pour lui!, répliqua Harry en le repoussant violemment, manquant le faire tomber. Et puis comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant et que vous n'ayez encore rien fait?!

-Allons, allons, Messieurs! Il est tout sauf temps de vous battre! Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir Mr Malfoy vivant de ce cauchemar!, imposa Dumbledore, calme, mais autoritaire.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, non sans se lancer un dernier regard noir. Le directeur avait retenu la dernière question d'Harry et y répondit:

-Nous avons envoyé un hibou d'urgence au ministère pour avoir l'appui d'une douzaine d'aurores pour le sauvetage. Je vous demanderais donc de ne rien faire d'imprudent d'ici la réception d'une réponse.

Le neko avait la queue et les oreilles dressées par l'agitation qui le consumait. Il crut d'abord avoir mal entendu le vieil homme avant de lui répondre:

-Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, vous vous foutez de notre gueule?!

Il frappa ses poings contre le bois massif du bureau, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

-Vous vous imaginez que je vais patiemment attendre la réponse du ministère ainsi que l'élaboration d'un plan de leur part? Dois-je aussi en conclure que je n'en ferai pas partie?!, aboya Harry, hors de lui.

Rogue était malgré lui en accord avec le fils de son pire ennemi. Il serait difficile pour lui de rester planté là alors que son neveu était en proie à la torture du pire Mangemort jamais formé. Dumbledore, quant à lui, restait calme et ne voulait surtout pas mettre la vie de Harry de nouveau en danger, surtout au nombre de Mangemorts qui voudraient sa peau où que Draco soit.

-Il est inutile de céder à la panique, Harry. Agir impulsivement ne ferait que mettre d'autres vies en danger et il est hors de question que tu y ailles. Ce serait leur céder et tomber dans leur piège. Si tu y vas, il n'y aura plus aucune raison pour que Draco reste en vie, expliqua-t-il, sans appel, alors que Rogue approuvait gravement du chef.

Harry baissa la tête, troublé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait eu beaucoup de respect pour ce vieux sage qu'était Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait envisager une seconde de se plier à cette volonté.

-Allez vous faire foutre, l'insulta-t-il, un regard haineux braqué sur lui.

Le Survivant prit brusquement l'enveloppe en la froissant dans son poing serré et quitta le bureau en trombe. Rogue, indigné, s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa poursuite lorsque Dumbledore lui fit signe de le laisser partir.

-Je vous demanderais de veiller à ce qu'il ne commette aucune imprudence, Severus. Mais surtout, soyez discret.

-Oui Monsieur, bien évidemment, approuva-t-il en quittant lui aussi la pièce.

Il chercha le jeune homme des yeux alors qu'il devait être dans le couloir il y a de cela quelques secondes à peine, mais aucune trace du neko. Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il recevait déjà l'un des chandeliers en pierre qui décorait le couloir sur la tête, brandit par Harry.

-Désolé professeur, fit-il en s'assurant qu'il respirait toujours.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*


	11. Chapitre 11: Le Survivant

Et oui, vous êtes déjà arrivés au dernier chapitre! J'espère que cette lecture vous a été agréable et que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de tuer Harry à la fin... Ahah, classique révélation à ne pas faire au cinéma, je le fais quand même! x)

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Chapitre 11: Le Survivant

Harry se rendait à son dortoir pour y prendre sa cape d'invisibilité lorsqu'Hermione et Pansy l'interceptèrent. Elles avaient l'air mortes d'inquiétudes et Pansy, d'un ton dur, lui lança:

-Qu'as-tu fais à Draco? Et où est-il, par Merlin? Nous l'avons chercher partout et pas une trace de lui dans le château!

Harry baissa la tête. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laisser tomber Draco, car c'était pour cette raison qu'il était maintenant en danger. Il aurait tout le temps pour les excuses une fois qu'il l'aurait tiré d'affaire, il valait mieux agir au plus vite.

-Écoutez, je regrette ce que j'ai fait, mais je dois absolument le retrouver, alors vous m'excuserez, mais je dois aller dans ma chambre!

Il fit mine de s'écarter pour les contourner, mais la jeune femme se posta de nouveau devant lui, furieuse.

-Tu te fiches de moi, Potter?! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne sais pas me battre, alors tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais, ou tu vas la sentir passer!, le menaça Pansy devant les yeux écarquillés de sa petite amie.

Harry soupira et se résigna, elle était son amie depuis l'enfance et il ne pouvait résolument pas lui cacher sa condition. Il leur expliqua rapidement la situation à mesure que leur expression faciale se figeait d'horreur. Pansy était au bord de la panique, elle savait pertinemment que Lucius n'aurait aucune pitié pour Draco. Hermione, quant à elle, essayait de voir le problème le plus objectivement possible, il ne fallait tout de même pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Je sais que tu es très pressé de retrouver Draco, mais il ne faut surtout pas utiliser le Portoloin de Lucius. Si tu me laisses une heure je peux en fabriquer un autre à partir de celui-ci qui nous emmènera à une distance sécuritaire du lieu initial.

Le brun avait tiqué sur le fait qu'elle s'incluait dans le sauvetage et qu'il devrait attendre une heure de plus, mais l'idée de son amie était tout à fait sensée et probablement nécessaire à sa réussite.

-Tu peux vraiment faire ça?, demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué, perplexe.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

-Merde Hermione! J'aurais dû me douter que de te parler de tout ça était une mauvaise idée!, geignit le neko alors que Blaise et Ron se joignait à la partie. Il est hors de question que vous veniez tous! C'est trop risqué, j'aurais trop de gens à surveiller!

Les membres du CMA se lancèrent des regards contrariés et apeurés. Nul ne savait que répondre, excepté Ron qui se surprit lui-même en répliquant:

-Tu crois vraiment qu'après tout de qu'on a traversé ensembles depuis la première année; un chien à trois têtes, un Basilique, des araignées géantes, des profs cinglés et même Voldemort, qu'on pourrait te laisser tomber alors que tu t'apprête à affronter ton beau-père timbré?! Non, monsieur! Si tu dois te battre, j'en suis, compte sur moi!

Harry, très ému, s'avança rapidement vers son meilleur ami et l'embrassa brusquement sur la bouche. Ron le repoussa avec verve et s'essuya prestement les lèvres d'un revers de main.

-Ça va pas?!, s'écria-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Il osa un regard vers son petit ami qui souriait, apparemment aussi ému. Le roux lui rendit son sourire et ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que les autres le suivait dans son hilarité.

-Oh Ron, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait toutes ces années sans toi et Hermione! Je vous aimes et vous feriez mieux de faire attention à vos fesses, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose!, s'exclama Harry en serrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras tout en envoyant un regard rempli d'amour pour Hermione.

Celle-ci fut touchée, mais continua tout de même la concoction de la potion dont ils auraient besoin.

-Nous aussi on en est! On veut sauver notre blondinette!, s'exclama Blaise pour lui et Pansy qui roula des yeux.

-Vous et bien, faites ce que vous voulez, tant que vous ne me nuisez pas!, laissa tomber Harry, soudainement sérieux.

Les deux Serpentards le toisèrent alors que leurs mâchoires pendaient d'indignation. Ron et Hermione se grattèrent la tête, un sourire désolé se dessinant sur leur visage gêné.

-Bon, on s'y met?, demanda le neko, impatient.

Le groupe approuva du chef et Hermione plongea à l'aide de pinces le Portoloin dans la mixture qu'elle venait de terminer. Elle le déposa ensuite sur un chiffon et lança une dernière incantation sous les regards admiratifs de ses amis. Il s'agissait d'une technique qu'ils n'avaient évidemment pas vus en classe et il n'y avait qu'elle pour étudier tous les sorts. Une fois l'objet prêt, Pansy fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa petite amie semblait souffrir d'un épuisement sans précédents. L'intelligente sorcière semblait proche de l'inconscience.

-Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il?, s'affola-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sort requiert seulement beaucoup d'énergie, je devrais me remettre rapidement, souffla-t-elle pour tenter de les rassurer, mais sa voix était faible et elle avait subitement envie de dormir.

-Je te préférerais ici, Hermione. Tu m'as déjà plus qu'aidé avec ce sort, je te promets que nous reviendrons tous en un seul morceau, lui assura Harry, toujours aussi sérieux, voyant le temps fuir à vue d'oeil.

-Mais je..., protesta-t-elle, obstinée.

-Il a raison ma chérie. Tu en as suffisamment fait, lui imposa Pansy avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front.

-On y va?, demanda Ron, soudainement nerveux.

Harry, Blaise et Pansy acquiescèrent et, après un dernier regard pour Hermione, touchèrent la pièce du bout des doigts d'un mouvement synchrone. Cette dernière gémit de protestation avant de s'endormir profondément.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Draco se réveilla dans un état comateux. Il avait la bouche sèche et tous ses muscles semblaient souffrir. Il était attaché depuis quelques heures et il ne sentait plus du tout ses poignets qui saignaient contre la rouille et les ébréchures du métal de ses lourdes menottes. Ses bras étaient au dessus de sa tête et la circulation se faisait faible. Il se laissait pendre lourdement, n'ayant plus la force de se tenir debout suite aux nombreux sorts qu'il avait reçu. Il ferma les yeux et se dit qu'il valait mieux mourir que de continuer dans ces conditions, aussi, quand il vit son père entrer dans la pièce, il le provoqua immédiatement:

-Vous êtes totalement ridicule si vous pensez que Potter viendra à vous grâce à moi! Il n'en a rien à foutre de moi et il me l'a clairement fait savoir!

Ses propres mots lui firent aussi mal que la torture qu'il endurait présentement. Leur vérité lui brûlait les lèvres et il ne put empêcher des larmes d'emplir ses yeux. Lucius éclata d'un rire cruel et lui prit durement le menton d'une main. Draco tenta vainement de se dégager et lui cracha au visage. Son père lui répondit d'un violent crochet et s'essuya d'un revers de main. Il sourit de plus belle en voyant la mine anéantie de ce qu'avait autrefois été son fils.

-Tu es pitoyable Draco, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais un jour tomber si bas! Être amoureux d'un homme qui devrait être ton pire ennemi à en chialer comme tu le fais; c'est faible. Il t'as bien baisé ce salaud!

Lucius marqua une pause, savourant le visage défait de son fils qui ne pouvait retenir les larmes de l'inonder. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé un sentiment assez fort envers quelqu'un pour qu'il puisse le blesser. Il avait si mal au cœur qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie de vivre.

-Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire Draco. Tu veux que je t'achève au plus vite et tu essais de me faire perdre le contrôle pour que je t'accordes cette faveur. Mais même si Potter ne venais pas et que, comme tu dis, il se foutait de toi, je ne raterais pour rien au monde l'occasion de te torturer!

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un rire dément qui glaça dans ses veines le sang de Draco. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer étant enfant que son père puisse être aussi horrible. Il hurla alors qu'il recevait pour la énième fois un doloris de plein fouet.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Harry et le CMA furent accueillis par un cri lointain lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans un champ de blé. Ils venaient à peine d'utiliser le Portoloin qu'ils craignaient déjà le pire. Harry serra des dents si fort qu'il s'en fit mal, alors que sa queue fouettait l'air, combative.

-On s'en tient au plan Potter, le prévint Pansy, inquiète.

L'intéressé hocha fermement la tête et ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers une maison à une centaine de mètres devant eux. Blaise sortit une petite fiole et but son contenu d'une seule traite.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Draco était sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsque son père cessa brusquement le sortilège. Il releva difficilement la tête pour voir l'amour de sa vie debout devant eux, à moins de dix mètres. Il semblait faible et étourdis et ses mains étaient retenus derrière son dos par nul autre que son parrain. Lucius sourit de toutes ses dents abîmées par Azkaban, n'ayant pas cru l'éventualité où Severus lui livrait Potter possible. Draco en fut bouleversé.

-Ne te méprends pas Lucius! Je ne suis pas venu sympathiser avec toi, mais bien faire un échange, cracha le professeur avec hargne.

Malfoy père l'observa, perplexe.

-Que crois-tu faire Severus? Il y a tout un tas de Mangemorts qui se feraient un plaisir de te casser la gueule là-haut, penses-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser repartir avec mon fils vivant après ta traîtrise?

-Et si tu n'avais pas le choix? Je crois savoir que l'assassinat du Sauveur te tient beaucoup à cœur, de quoi aurais-tu l'air s'il mourrait d'une autre façon que de tes mains?, le questionna Rogue, levant un sourcil provocateur.

Lucius fronça les sourcils tandis que Draco lui lançait un regard affolé. Le neko avait vraiment l'air mal en point et il se demanda un instant si une potion n'était pas derrière tout ça.

-Par Merlin, mais où veux-tu en venir?!, s'impatienta l'homme à la longue chevelure platine.

-J'ai administrer un poison de mon cru à Mr Potter et moi seul connaît l'antidote. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui reste exactement, mais je me déciderais vite à ta place, le menaça calmement Rogue.

Draco eut le souffle coupé alors qu'une rage innommable s'emparait de tout son être. Il en voulait tellement à son parrain qu'il lui aurait sans hésité jeté un sort impardonnable.

-Rogue espèce de vieil enfoiré, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'en mêles?!, hurla-t-il, frustré et impuissant.

Lucius sourit, tout de même irrité. Le professeur restait de marbre, attendant une réponse. Draco sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression sur son épaule et il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Pansy dans son oreille lorsqu'elle lui murmura de rester tranquille et qu'ils étaient là. S'il n'avait pas si peur que son père le remarque, il en aurait pleuré de soulagement. Il joua le jeu et reprit un air inquiet.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de problèmes ce soir, Rogue, mais la prochaine fois que l'on se croise, l'un de nous deux mourra, céda Lucius, insistant tout de même sur la menace.

Il se dirigea vers son fils et sortit un trousseau de clés de sous sa cape, à contrecœur. Tout se passa ensuite très vite, si vite que le Mangemort n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Pansy lui vola les clés et qu'elle et Ron lui lancèrent un puissant Expelliarmus en sortant de sous la cape d'invisibilité. L'homme fut violemment propulsé contre un mur, alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux sous la surprise. Harry perdit instantanément son air groggy et se jeta sur Malfoy Senior en poussant un cri de guerre. Le boucan qu'ils avaient causés attira le reste des Mangemorts à la cave. Pansy détacha rapidement Draco et Harry, après une solide droite au visage de Lucius, lui cria:

-Emmène-le loin d'ici, Pansy, on s'occupe du reste!

Elle approuva du chef et installa le bras gauche de Draco sous son épaule droite, lançant un Rictus Sempra de sa main libre à un Mangemort qui avançait vers eux. Le blond secoua négativement la tête et tenta de se dégager de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci le rattrapa, fronçant des sourcils.

-Draco Malfoy! Tu es tout sauf en état de te battre, alors suis-moi, putain!, vociféra-t-elle, apeurée.

Ron et Blaise, temporairement Rogue, repoussaient habilement les sorciers ennemis et Lucius était en très mauvaise posture contre Harry, qui démontrait sa haine de toutes ses forces. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui qui était blessé et faible, mais il n'était pas tranquille. Le neko se retourna vers lui, voyant qu'il ne quittait pas les lieux comme prévu.

-Dégage Malfoy! Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien faire dans ton état!, lui cria-t-il brusquement, les nerfs à vif.

C'en fut trop pour Draco qui se précipita vers lui et son paternel avec toute la force que l'adrénaline lui procura.

-Tu ne me diras pas quoi faire, enculé! C'est moi qui le tuerai!, hurlait-il alors qu'il repoussait violemment Harry qui, surprit, en tomba à la renverse.

Le blond prit la baguette de son père et lui enfonça dans la gorge. Celui-ci lui sourit, malgré ses blessures.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas, petit con. Tu n'as jamais eu de couilles, le provoqua-t-il en riant.

Draco était dans une colère noire, mais il hésitait comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'Harry avait tenté de le tuer le jour de l'attaque à Poudelard. Lucius le voyait très bien et profita de ce moment pour lui reprendre sa baguette et en une fraction de seconde, le sort qui pendait au bout des lèvres de Draco fut prononcé. Seulement, il atteignit Harry de plein fouet et il tomba sur le sol, inerte. Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, un remord colossal le paralysant. Il avait envie de hurler et d'achever son père, mais il était trop tard, il avait hésité. Pansy, Blaise et Ron comprirent la situation alors qu'ils faisaient tomber les derniers Mangemorts. Lucius se leva fièrement et se dirigea vers sa victime, un sourire victorieux sur son maigre visage. Il applaudit bruyamment.

-C'était très bien les enfants! Vous vous en êtes bien sortit, franchement, je vous félicite. Malgré cela, j'ai tout de même atteint mon but et grâce à toi, Draco, le remercia-t-il ironiquement.

Il ne reçut que des regards de haine de la part de tous qui pointèrent leur baguettes vers lui. Il leva les mains et ferma les yeux, toujours souriant. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, les expressions sur les visages des élèves avaient changées; ils souriaient tous. Lucius eut à peine le temps de se poser une question que deux mains derrière lui lui empoignèrent le cou.

-Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que je suis un putain de survivant?, lui demanda doucement Harry avant de lui briser sèchement la nuque d'un tour de main.

Les membres du CMA tiquèrent devant la violence dudit Survivant, mais leurs visages s'emplirent rapidement de joie et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Ron se jeta à son cou et le serra dans ses bras, soulagé. Draco fut tiré de sa torpeur, se retourna vers lui et le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. Il soupira de soulagement alors que Pansy et Blaise l'aidaient à se relever. Pansy le serra dans ses bras et Blaise lui caressa doucement le bras, pendant qu'il regardait Harry lui tourner le dos.

-Ça va aller?, le questionna Pansy, inquiète puisqu'il avait toujours son air triste.

Draco hocha doucement la tête.

-Bon qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un bon whisky, tant qu'à être sortit de l'enceinte?, lança Harry comme si rien ne s'était produit.

-Je ne dirais pas non!, s'exclama Blaise qui avait finit par reprendre son apparence.

-Je te suis!, approuva Ron.

Pansy questionna Draco du regard et après qu'il lui ai signifié que ça irait, elle approuva aussi.

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

Harry soupira pour la énième fois alors que Rogue se plaignait du mauvais traitement auquel il avait eu droit à Dumbledore.

-Ceci est inacceptable, je crois donc que Mr Potter mérite d'être expulsé!, s'exclama-t-il, frustré de l'air paisible du directeur alors qu'il racontait s'être fait agressé par un élève.

L'intéressé roula des yeux alors qu'il était nonchalamment assit à l'une des chaises du bureau.

-Allons, allons, Severus, je comprends votre frustration, mais cet acte n'était pas gratuit et il a sauvé la vie de votre neveu, si je ne m'abuse, répondit simplement le vieil homme sous l'air outré du professeur.

-Vous comprenez professeur, je n'ai fait cela que pour Draco, ajouta Harry, provocateur.

Severus lui lança un regard noir, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, le directeur le devança:

-Par contre, je n'ai pas dit que ce geste était sans conséquences...

Les deux hommes tendirent l'oreille, soudainement intéressés, l'un inquiet, l'autre satisfait.

-Jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tu seras de corvée de salles de cours de potions à chaque soir et ce, sans exceptions, annonça Dumbledore, sans appel.

La mâchoire du neko en tomba, tandis que le professeur de potions jubilait intérieurement.

-Soit! C'est tout ce dont j'avais à vous parler, Monsieur, bonne nuit, salua Rogue en se courbant légèrement avant de repartir sans demander son reste.

Harry fit mine de se lever, mais le vieil homme lui intima d'un geste de se rasseoir. Il obtempéra, curieux.

-Avant que tu ne quittes, Harry, sais-tu pourquoi le sort impardonnable de Mr Malfoy n'a pas fonctionné?, le questionna-t-il, mystérieux.

-Comment savez-vous cela? Qui vous a dit que..., commença le Gryffondor avant de réaliser qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée, parce que je suis immunisé contre ce sort depuis la naissance? Non, la première fois c'était grâce à l'amour de ma mère, alors... Vous savez n'est-ce pas?

Le directeur lui sourit doucement, il sembla réfléchir longtemps à ce qu'il dirait avait de parler. Cela ne disait rien de bon au neko.

-Je veux que tu saches d'abord et avant tout que j'aurais voulu te parler de ce détail avant Harry, mais je...

-Cessez de tourner autours du pot, que me cachez-vous?, lança Harry, impatient et contrarié.

-Dans la version de l'histoire de Neko que je connais, les sortilèges ne peuvent l'atteindre. Sa condition le rend insensible à la magie, avoua-t-il.

Harry se leva d'un bond, choqué. Il fronça des sourcils et le fixa méchamment. La bataille avec Draco qui avait éclaté dans les couloirs lui revenait en mémoire; le sort d'Hermione ne lui avait rien fait.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt?! Si j'avais su, je me serais rendu seul là-bas et je les aurais tous butés sans mettre la vie de mes amis en danger! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait?!, explosa-t-il, très en colère contre l'aîné.

-C'est justement pour cela que je ne voulais pas te le dire, Harry. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de tester l'efficacité d'un Avada que de t'en jeter un et je ne voulais pas courir ce risque. Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu te crois invincible, tu aurais pris bien moins de précautions, tu ne penses pas?

Harry se calma devant la sagesse du directeur, mais il se sentait tout de même trahit.

-Tu sais Harry, je ne sais même pas tout ce que cela implique. Est-ce que c'est seulement les sortilèges impardonnables? Tous les sortilèges? Les potions?, énumérait-il alors que le brun l'arrêtait.

-Oh non, les potions fonctionnent très bien!, lui précisa-t-il en se remémorant la nuit où il était tombé inconscient dans les appartements de Draco. Une autre chose qui fait de moi quelqu'un de bizarre et d'anormal, soupira-t-il, las de sa condition.

-Tu t'en sors très bien, Harry et tu t'en ai toujours bien sortit. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mentit... et de t'avoir donné une si grosse punition, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Maintenant, file! Je crois qu'un certain jeune blond te cherche, lui lança-t-il, un sourire coquin étirant ses rides.

Harry le dévisagea légèrement, ayant de nouveau cette gêne que seul l'air énigmatique de son directeur pouvait lui causer. Il se gratta la nuque en riant nerveusement, le salua et quitta son bureau. Le Survivant se demanda si Draco le cherchait réellement alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs déserts. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant là-dedans puisqu'il était passé 3 heures quand ils étaient revenus du Chaudron Baveur. Rogue, qui faisait une ronde de nuit, les avaient interceptés et, après avoir serré Draco dans ses bras sous le regard choqué des autres, les avaient semés de rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs, sauf Harry bien sûr. il l'avait mené au bureau du directeur sur le champs, une grosse bosse sur le front. Il sourit à cette pensée et sursauta lorsqu'il vit Draco devant lui. Il avait l'air maussade, mais déterminé. Le neko lui sourit, s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, réconfortant. Le blond se laissa bercer doucement pendant un instant, mais il le repoussa vivement lorsqu'il tenta de l'embrasser et que ses mains se firent baladeuses.

-Ça va pas, Potter?! Tu crois qu'après ce que tu m'as dit je vais continuer d'être ton sex toy?, s'indigna le Serpentard, aussi triste que fâché.

Harry soupira et baissa la tête. Il la releva aussitôt et prit fermement le visage de Draco dans ses mains. Ce dernier tenta de se défaire, mais il était aussi épuisé physiquement que mentalement et se laissa faire.

-Écoute-moi bien, Draco. J'ai été un parfait trou de cul avec toi et je m'en excuse, mais je n'ai fait ça que pour te protéger, expliqua-t-il sérieusement.

Le jeune homme s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela et fronça des sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Pour me protéger?! Tu m'as brisé le cœur pour que je sois en sécurité?! Excuse-moi de ne pas comprendre, car j'ai quelques côtes cassées!, cracha-t-il en se dégageant d'un brusque mouvement de tête.

-Rogue est venu me voir.

Draco lui lança un regard incrédule et se planta devant lui, à l'écoute, alors qu'il était sur le point de partir quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Il m'a dit que je ferais mieux de m'éloigner de toi pour que tu ne deviennes pas un moyen de pression pour m'avoir, continua-t-il alors que Draco était suspendu à ses lèvres, tentant tout de même de cacher l'espoir qui naissait en lui.

-Et pour quelle raison serait-je une faiblesse pour toi?, ne put-il s'empêcher, impatient.

-Parce que je suis complètement fou de toi, avoua-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement. Et oui, je penses que tu m'as finalement eu... on peut s'embrasser, maintenant?, finit-il, contrastant avec le romantisme de la situation.

Ses pupilles s'étaient assombries et ses oreilles s'étaient abaissées alors qu'il le prenait de nouveau dans ses bras. Il le regardait avec désir et Draco dut se faire violence pour lui résister.

-Ah non, Potter! Je ne suis pas déçu que tu ai enfin passé par dessus ton orgueil pour m'avouer tes sentiments, mais il est hors de question que je me laisses faire si facilement! Il va me falloir un peu plus que des mots pour me convaincre de ta sincérité, lança Draco innocemment en se dégageant, les mains levées.

Le neko haussa des épaules et se mit à genoux devant le blond. Celui-ci le dévisagea un instant, puis rougit lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur son entre-jambe. Son sexe se durcit instantanément alors que Harry le caressait au travers de son pantalon, soudainement étroit, tout en le regardant intensément.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, idiot, siffle Draco qui ne pouvait plus se résoudre à bouger. Nous sommes en plein couloir, tu le sais, non?

Le Gryffondor l'ignora totalement et commença à défaire la braguette du blond qui ne put réprimer un soupir de satisfaction.

-J'ai compris, Draco, je serai patient, j'attendrai, fit-il innocemment alors qu'il extirpait l'objet de ses désirs hors du pantalon du Serpentard.

Il le fixa avec envie alors qu'il approchait doucement sa langue de son sexe. Draco était embarrassé au possible, regardant autours d'eux s'il n'y avait pas trace de curieux. Il s'imaginait être surpris par Rusard lorsqu'il eut un hoquet de surprise alors qu'Harry le prenait entièrement en bouche. Le neko agrippa ses fesses et gémit, satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait. Son amant n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs alors que ses doigts se glissaient dans ses cheveux, caressant par le fait même ses oreilles soyeuses. Draco se raidit et ferma les yeux alors qu'il se laissait aller dans la jouissance et que le brun avalait avidement sa semence. Il eut quelques spasmes de plaisir et Harry se releva, réjoui. Il le prit dans ses bras, collant leur corps étourdis et installa ses mains dans les poches arrières du pantalon de Draco. Ce dernier était heureux, celui qu'il aimait l'aimait en retour et collait son nez contre le sien, lui envoyant un regard amoureux.

-Tu es toujours aussi sexy, le complimenta le Survivant en lui caressant les fesses.

-Et tu es toujours aussi bon avec ta bouche, lui répondit Draco en riant légèrement.

Harry prit soudainement un air sérieux, ce qui inquiéta Draco l'espace d'un instant.

-Je t'aime Draco, souffla-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un doux baiser.

L'être aimé eut à peine le temps de lui répondre que le Gryffondor l'entraînait joyeusement en le tenant par la main.

-Allez, viens! Je compte bien profiter de toi au maximum cette nuit, car je serai en retenue pour le reste de ma vie!, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il le suivait en riant.

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la chambre de préfet de Draco, fébriles et excités comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois. Au détour d'un couloir, Rogue était partagé entre l'horreur et l'excitation et se rendait vers ses appartements, traumatisé.

-Il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûr! Il m'a vu?, se questionnait-il, le pas pressé. Il faut que je dorme au plus vite, des somnifères ne seraient pas un luxe!

*°*H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M **-** H **P** x **D** M*°*

THE END

Mais non, Harry n'est pas mort, le titre du chapitre aurait du vous mettre la puce à l'oreille! ;) Blagues à part, la fic est terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu! :)

À la prochaine!


End file.
